yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
En'am Suresi/RBT/1
EL-EN'ÂM SÛRESİ 9 Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adıyla 9 Enam Sûresi Yetmiş Melekle İndi 9 En'âm Sûresinin Fazileti 9 En'âm Sûresinin İlk Üç Âyet-i Kerimesinin Havas ve Fazileti 9 En'âm Sûresine Giriş 10 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 10 Hamd Kelimesindeki Lam-ı Tarif 10 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den 10 Hamd Mahlûk mu? 10 Hamd'e Müstahak 10 Allah Zatına Hamd etti 10 Hamde Layık Olmak 11 Allah Göklerin ve Yerin Yaratıcısıdır 11 Gök ve Yerlerin yaratılışı 11 Hamd ve mahlukat 11 Yedi Kat Semâ 11 Gökler mi Faziletli Yer yüzü mü? 12 Yeryüzünde Bulunan En Faziletli mekânlar 12 Yaratmak ile Kılmak ? 12 Zulümât ve Nur? 12 Mecûsîlere Reddiye 13 Denk Tutulamaz 13 İşârî ve Tasavvuf! Manâlar 13 Hikâye 14 Büyüklerin Himmeti 15 İnsan Topraktan Yaratıldı 15 Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Toprağı 15 Azrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Toprak alması 16 Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Yaratılışı 16 İnsana Ateşle Azablanmasının Hikmeti? 16 Teyemmüm 17 İnsanlar Topraklarının Alındığı Yere Gömülürler 17 Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a)'ın Faziletleri 17 Ecel 17 İnsanın İki Eceli Vardır 17 Ecel Birdir 18 Ecel İleri Geri Alınamaz mı? 18 Yoktan Var Eden... 19 Kâfirler ve Yeniden Diriliş 19 Ölümden Sonra Dirilişi İnkâr 19 İnkâr Ehlinin Misâli 19 Tasavvufî Manâlar 19 Vakti Yaşamak 20 Allah'ın Havas Kulları 20 Sırrı Sakatı Hazretlerinin ibretli Hâli 20 Göklerin ve Yerin Mabudu 21 Hikaye (Mekandan Münezzeh) 21 Allah Bilir 21 Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den 22 İnsanın İki Yönü Vardır 22 İnsanın Sırrı 22 Kâfirler Hak'tan Yüz Çevirmektedirler 23 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 24 Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Yalanladılar 24 İstihzaya Alanlar 24 Karn 25 Temkîn 25 Midrâr 26 Nimetleri Vereni Tanımayanlar 26 Âdetüllah 26 Ebdal Kulların Vasıfları 26 Helak Çeşit Çeşittir 27 Nankörlük Nimeti Eksiltir 27 Hayvanlardan Daha Aşağı 27 Hikâye 28 Tasavvuf 28 İlim Öğrenmenin Yolu 28 Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e İman 28 Tefsîr-i Şerif: 29 Sebeb-i Nüzul 29 Kağıda Yazılmış Olarak 29 Hakkı Görseler Bile İnanmazlar 29 Melek İnse Bile 30 Melek Olsaydı 30 Melekler İnsan Suretinde Olsalardı 30 İstihza Ettiler 30 İstihza kimlere 31 Müslümanlarla Alay 31 Dilini Tut 31 Hikaye (Sahabeye Dil Uzatan) 32 Mübarek Yerlere Defnedilmek 32 Cesetlerin Nakli? 32 Âhir zamanın İnsanları 32 Âd Kavmi 32 Giden Adamlar Geri Döner mi? 33 Allah'ın Rahmeti 33 Tefsîr-i Şerif: 33 Rahmet 33 Toplanma Günü 34 Aklını Kullanamayan 34 Rahmet Umûmîdir 34 Mutlak Rahmet 34 Rahmetinin Büyüklüğü 35 Allah'ın Rahmetine Güzel Bir Temsîl 35 Allah'ın Lütfü 35 Allah'ın Rahmetinin Büyüklüğü 35 Besmelenin Bin Manâsı 35 Muhyiddîn-i Arabf nin (k.s.) Duası 36 Gece ve Gündüz 36 Sebeb-i Nüzul 36 Gece ve Gündüz 36 Geceler Ünsiyet Vaktidir 36 Gecenin Esrarı 37 Hafızın Hazinelerinin Kaynağı 37 Gece ve Gündüz Melekleri 37 Müminlerin Velisi Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir 38 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 38 Allah'tan Gayri Dost Edinmek 38 Rızkları Veren Allah'tır 38 İslâm Olmakla Emir Olunmak 38 İslâm'ın Hakikati 39 Büyük Günün Azabından Korkun 39 Azaptan Uzaklaşanlara Rahmet 39 Allah'ın Azap Ettiğini Kimse Kurtaramaz 39 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'den Bir Öğüt 39 Fail-i Hakikî Allah'tır 40 Meşakkat ve Rahatlık Allah'tandır 40 Nusret Allah'tandır 40 Allah Kahhar ve Habirdir 40 Allah'ın Kudret ve İlmi 41 Her Şey Zıddıyla Kahr Olur 41 Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den ... 41 Hikâye (Hak dine giren rahip) 41 Müşriklerin Şahit İstemeleri 42 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 43 Sebeb-i Nüzul 43 En Büyük Şahit Allah'tır 43 Kitab Ehlinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ı Tanıması 43 Hüsran ehli 44 Herkesin Cennet ve Cehennemde Bir Menzili Vardır 44 Allah'a İftira Eden Zâlim 44 Âyetleri Tekzîb Edenler 45 Zâlimlere Kurtuluş Yoktur 45 Şirk Koştuklarınızı Getirin 45 Mevkıflar 45 Şerikleriniz Nerede? 47 Müşriklerin Fitneleri 47 Kâfirlerin Dalâletine Bakınız! 47 Şey Lafzı 48 Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların İslam'ı 48 İmanın Sıfatı 48 Muakallid'in İmanı 48 Mukallid Olmaktan Çıkış 48 Varlığın Başlangıcı 49 Aşka Erişmenin Yolu 49 Sadece İman 49 Küfür Ehli Kurtuluşa Ermez 49 Riyakârlar 49 Eserlerin Çokluğu 49 Tevhîd Kalemi 50 Kulaklarını Tıkamaları 50 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 50 Sebeb-i Nüzul 50 Kâfirlerin Kalbleri Mühürlüdür 50 Kulaklarını Tıkıyorlardı 51 îşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 51 Allah'ın Keremi 52 Kâfirlerin Kur'ân-ı Kerime Efsâne Demeleri 52 Kâfirler Halkı Kurandan Uzaklaştırıyorlar 53 Kurân'dan Uzaklaşmak 53 Kâfirlerin Pişmanlıkları 53 İman Etmezler 53 Eşkıyayı Öldürmek Caizdir 54 Pişmanlık Akıldan Gelmelidir 54 Hayat Sadece Dünya Değildir 54 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 54 Allah'ın Huzurunda? 55 Kıyameti İnkâr Edenler 55 Ölenin Kıyameti Kopmuştur! 55 Hasret Çekerler 55 Vebal Yükleniyorlar 56 Sâlih Amellere Binerek... 56 Kâfir Kötü Amellerini Yüklenir 56 Ahirette Ameller Şekil Alır 57 Vucûd Günahı 57 Hodbîn Olmak Küfürdür 57 Nefisten Kurtuluşun Yolu 57 Zikrullah Kalbi Yeşertir 57 Hikaye (Allah Yolunda yürümek) 57 Günah Yükünü İndirmek İçin 58 Dünya Hayatı Nedir? 58 Dünyâ ve Âhiret 58 Ahiretin Gizlenmesi 58 Dünyâ Nedir? 59 Dünyânın Hududu 59 Ahiretin Hududu? 59 Dünya Allah'a Hizmet Edene Hizmet Eder 59 Dünya Malına İltifat 59 Hikâye (Dünya ve Ahiret) 59 Dünyâ ve Âhiret Misâli 60 Hikaye ( Dünya ve Ahiret) 60 Dünya Kimseye Kalmaz 60 Hikâye (Dünya ve Ahiret) 60 Dünya Âhiretin Ekin Tarlasidır 61 Âhiret Deve Katarı Gibidir 61 Bu iki beytin şerhi: 61 Kendini Hür Sanan Köle 61 Sakalından Utan 61 Varlıkla Öğünmek 62 Dünya Hayatının Başı ve Sonu 62 îşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar 62 Kâfirlerin Sözlerine Bakıp Üzülmeyin 62 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 63 Tekzîb 63 Peygamberleri Yalanladılar 63 İlâhî Nusretin Gelmesi 63 Her Karanlık Gecenin 64 Sabreden Muradına Erer 64 Allah'ın Kelâmı Değiştirilmez 64 Ebu's-Suûd Efendiden 64 Omuz dönmeleri 64 Nefekan kelimesi 64 Hidâyet 65 Câhillerden Olma 65 Edep 65 İman Herkese Nasıp Olmaz 65 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 66 Manen Ölü Olanlar 66 İnsanlar Dört Kısımdır 66 Saîd ve Şakinin Yaratılmasındaki Hikmet 67 Belâlar Mağfirete Sebeptir 67 Belâya Uğrayanlar 68 Belâlar ilâhî Kamçıdır 68 Hakikî Ümmet 68 Hayvanlar Da Bir Ümmettir 68 Mufassal ve Mücmel Beyân 69 Her Şey Kitabullah'ta 69 Kişinin Sapıtması 70 Allah Dileyene Hidâyet Verir 70 Emirler 70 Köpeklerin Öldürülmesi 70 Siyah Köpekler 70 Tasavvuf] Manâ 70 Şeriat ve Tarikat Kanadıyla Uçanlar 71 Kul Hakkı 71 Hayvanların Kısası 71 Kâfirlerin toprak olmayı istemeleri 71 Hayvanlar ve acı 72 Kalbi Mühürlü Olan Sağır ve Dilsiz Kimselerdir 72 Allah'a İtaat Eden 72 Kalbler 72 Cinlerin İslâm İçin Mücâdeleleri 72 Kıyamet Ansızın Gelir 73 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 73 ilmî Tetkik 74 Kıyamet ve Azap Başınıza Gelirse Ne Yaparsınız? 74 Kâfir Olarak Ölenler 74 Belâ ve Sıkıntı 75 Tefsîr-i Şerif: 75 Sıkıntı ve Zararlar 75 Şiddet ve Musibette Dua 75 Kâfirlerin Kalbleri Katıdır 76 Kâfirlere Nimet ? 76 Zâlimlerin Kökü Kesiktir 77 Hamd Allah'a Mahsustur 77 Sebep ve Âlet 77 Sıkıntı ve Rahat ? 77 Helak ve İstİdrâc 77 Tasavvufî Manâlar 78 Bâtın Ehlinin İstidrâcı? 78 Tasavvufta İstidrâc? 78 Evliyanın Hâli? 78 Keramet 79 ücub (kendini beğenme) Ondandır: 79 Nimete Şükür 79 Hamd 79 Hikâye (Şeytan ve kalb) 79 Hamdın Manâsı 80 Tevhîd'e Davet 80 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 80 İbâdet ve Ta'zîm AUâha'dır 80 İlâhî üslûp 81 Âyet-i Kerimelerin Tasrifi 81 Kâfirler İnanmazlar 81 Ansızın Azap Gelirse 82 Zâlimler Helak Olurlar 82 İman Ehli 82 Âyetleri Tekzîb Edenler 82 Mekr-i İlâhî 83 Hikaye (Allah Sevgisi) 83 Sevgiliye Giden Yol 83 Tövbe 84 Pişmanlık 84 İmân ve İslâm 84 Kafirlerin İsteklerine Cevaplar 84 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 84 Hazineler Nasıldır? 85 Herkes Gaybi Bilmez 85 Peygamber Melek de Değildir 85 Peygamberlik Vahiyle Olur 85 Vahye Tabi Olmak 86 Vahyin Çeşitleri 86 İctİhâd İle Amel 86 Kör ile Gören 86 Tefekküre Davet 87 Hakiki Dost 87 Şefaat Haktır 87 Korkutma Takva İçindir 88 İşârî Manâlar 88 Sır Vermeyin 88 Sözde Kalan tüm 88 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Geçmiş ve Geleceği Biliyordu 89 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Cebrail AleyhisselânYı Geçti 89 Vahyi Açıkladı 89 Vuslat ve Mâsiva 89 Hikaye (zararsız arkadaş) 90 Sâlihlerin Amelleri 90 Takva Ehliyle Beraber Olmak 90 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 90 Sebeb-i Nüzul 90 Mal ve Soy Üstünlük Değildir 91 Tard Nedir? 92 Zikredenlerle Beraber 92 İbâdetten Maksat 92 Fakirleri Kovanlar Zâlimlerdir 93 İmtihan 93 İslâm Şerefinden Mahrum Olanlar? 93 Şükür Ehli 94 Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: 94 Şükreden Zengin, Sabreden Fakir 94 Zenginin Fakir ile İmtihanı 94 Fakirin Zengin ile İmtihanı 94 İnsan İrâdesinin Üç Mertebesi 95 Vuslatın Heyecanı 95 Fakirlerin Fazileti 95 Fakir Kuldan Özür 96 Varlık İyilik İçindir 96 Miskinlerin Sevgisi 96 Fakirleri Sevmeyenler Mel'ûndurlar 96 Rahmeti Yazdı 96 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 97 Sebeb-i Nüzul 97 İman Ehline Büyük Şeref 97 îman Ehline Selâm 97 Selâmın Manâsı 97 Mirâc Gecesinde Selâm 97 Sonsuz Rahmet 98 Allâhü Teâlâ Fâil-i Muhtardır 98 Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyeden... 98 Kötülük İşleyenler Câhillerdir 98 işârî Manâ 98 Cehalet İki Kısımdır 99 Tevbe 99 Tafsîl Ediyor 99 Sebîl 99 Tarikatın İlk İşi? 100 Tevbeye Sevkeden 100 Günahlardan Çıkmak 100 Vacipleri Kaza 100 Haramları İşlemekten Tevbe 100 Tevbe-i kalbî 100 Tevbe Namazı 101 Namazın Kazası 101 Hadis-i Şerifin İncelenmesi 101 Günahları Silen Bir Dua 102 Mü'minler için İstiğfar Etmek 102 Ölüler Dualarımızı Bekliyorlar 102 Kurân-ı Kerimden Bir Dua 102 Kâfirler Bâtıl Üzeredirler 103 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 103 Sebeb-i Nüzul 103 Beyyine Üzere Olmak 103 Azab 103 Sebeb-i Nüzul 104 Hüküm Allah'ındır 104 Allah Hakkı Söyler 104 Azab 104 Zâlimler 105 . Ayrılık Ateşi? 105 Hikâye (Hevaya muhalefet) 105 Hikâye (Hevâ ve Şeyh) 105 Beyine 106 Hikâye (keramet ve hidayet) 106 Kâfirler Zulüm Ehlidirler 107 Mü'minler Adalet Ehlidirler 107 Gaybın Anahtarları 107 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 107 Gaybı Kimse Bilmez 108 Gaybın Anahtarı Beştir 108 Ağaçların Yaprakları 108 Tohumları da Bilir 108 Yaş ve Kuru 109 Her Şey Kitaptadır 109 Levh-i Mahfuzda 109 Marifetüllah'a Talip Olmak 109 Tasavvufî Manâlar 109 Gaybın Anahtarlarına Misâl 110 EL-EN'ÂM SÛRESİ Bu (sûre) Mekkî'dir. Âyetleri: Yüz altmış beştir. Denildi ki: kavl-İ şerifinden itibaren altı âyet veya üç âyet Medenîdir. Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretlerinden fazl-u keremi sebebiyle bunu tamamlamayı ümit ederim. 0 hacetleri yerine getirendir... Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adıyla Enam Sûresi Yetmiş Melekle İndi En'âm sûresi bir gece Mekke'de, beraberinde yetmiş bin melek olduğu halde topluca bir defada indi. 0 gece melekler, iki ufuğun arasını kapatmışlardı. Melekler bir hışırtı ve vızıltı yani tespih, tahmîd ve temcîd sesi ile seslerini yükseltiyorlardı. Hatta yeryüzünü kapladılar. 0 anda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri secdeye kapandı ve: "Azîm olan Rabbim noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir! Yüce olan Rabbim noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir!" diyordu . - En'âm Sûresinin Fazileti Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden merfû olarak rivayet olundu: -"Kim En'âm sûresini okursa, gece ve gündüzünde ona yetmiş bin melek istiğfar ederler." Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Vahiy kâtiplerini çağırdı ve aynı gece yazılmasını emretti.... En'âm Sûresinin İlk Üç Âyet-i Kerimesinin Havas ve Fazileti Merfû olarak, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden şöyle rivayet olundu: Kim sabahladığı vakit, "En'âm sûresi"nin başından üç âyet-i kerimeyi " kavl-i şerifine kadar okursa; Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine yetmiş bin melek vekil eder. Melekler onu muhafaza ederler. Tâ kıyamete kadar onların amellerinin misli ona yazılır. Beraberinde demirden bir külünk bulunan bir melek yedinci kat semâdan iner. Şeytan onun kalbine serden herhangi bir şey vermek (vesvese ve kötülük ilkâ etmek) istediği zaman, o melek elindeki külünk ile şeytanı döver. 0 kişi ile şeytanın arasında yetmişbir perde koyar. Kıyamet günü olduğu zamanda Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine şöyle seslenir: -"Adem oğlu! (Kudret ve rahmet) gölgemin altında yürü! Cennetim meyvelerinden ye! Kevser'in suyundan iç! Selsebîl suyundan yıkan! Sen benim kulumsun; Ben de senin Rabbinim! (Bu gün sana hesap ve azap yoktur!" tmam Vahîdî (r.h.) hazretleri, "Elvasît" (isimli tefsirinde) rivayet ettikleri gibi... En'âm Sûresine Giriş Yüce Meali: Hamd, o Allah'ın hakkıdır ki, gökleri ve yeri yarattı. Zulmetleri ve nuru yaptı. Sonra da, hakkı tanımayanlar, bunları kendilerini yaratana denk tutuyorlar.1 0, o haliktır ki, sizi bir çamurdan yarattı; sonra bir eceli bitirdi; bir ecel de nezdinde müsemma... Sonra da, siz daha şüphe ediyorsunuz...2 Halbuki 0, göklerde de Allah, yerde de... Sizin içinizi de bilir, dışınızı da... Daha ne kesbedeceksiniz, onu da bilir.3 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Hamd Kelimesindeki Lam-ı Tarif "Hamd, o Allah'ın hakkıdır." "Hamd" kelimesinin başındaki lam-ı tarif, cinsi istiğrak içindir. "Allah içindir." Kavl-i şerifinin başındaki lâm ise ihtisas içindir. Çünkü Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri. h^\^ "Bunları kendilerini yaratana denk tutuyorlar." buyurdu... Böylece onların (taptıkları Şeyleri) bizzat maksût olan şeylerden kılınanlardan Rablerine olan müsâviliğini defetti. Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'den Lâm temlîk içindir. Yani dünya ve Ahiret'te göklerin ve yerin ehlinin yapmış olduğu bütün hamdler, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülküdür. İnsanlara kudretinin eseriyle istidad ve itaatine göre kendisine hamd etmelerine imkân veren Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Hamd Mahlûk mu? Lakin mahlukatın Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine olan hamd-ü senaları mahluktur. Ama Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendi nefsine olan hamdı ise kadîm ve bakidir. (3/2) Hamd'e Müstahak Sual: Eğer denilse ki: Nimeti veren (iyilik yapana) şükretmek vacip değil mi? Meselâ talîm ve terbiyesinden dolayı üstat (hocaya), adaletinden dolayı sultana (adalet dağıtan kişiye), ihsanından dolayı muhsin (yardımda bulunan) kişiye teşekkür etmek gerekmez mi? Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"İnsanlara teşekkür etmeyen; Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine 160 şükretmez." buyurdular. Cevap: Cevaben denildi: Hamd ve ta'zîm, onun tarafından nimetin vasıl olmasına nazaran nimete nail olan kula taalluk etmektedir. Hamd, hakikatte Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine taalluk etmektedir. Eğer Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu nimetin bizzat kendisini yaratmamış olsaydı; ve muhsin (iyilik yapan) kulun kalbine iyilik yapma duygusunu vermemiş ve onun içinde yaratmamış olsaydı; o kul asla böyle bir ihsan, in'âm ve iyilik yapmaya kadir olamazdı ve böyle bir şeye güç yetiremezdi. Bundan dolayı hakikatte Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bir muhsin ve Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka hamde layık ve hakkeden kimse yoktur... Allah Zatına Hamd etti İmam Bağavf (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri kullarına tahm (ve öğretmek) için nefsine hamd etti. Yani ona hamd edTniz demektir Hamde Layık Olmak Mesnevî'de buyurdu: Çünkü o Hallak-ı Teâlâ hazretleri, hamd ve şükredilmesini sever. Bundan dolayı insanın medhe (Öğülmeye) meyli vardır. Haseten fazilet sahibi olan kimse. Sağlam tulum gibidir, o rüzgarla dolar. Fakat insan, ona eğer layık değilse, Yalancı rüzgar tulumu parçalayıp söndürür . Allah Göklerin ve Yerin Yaratıcısıdır "O ki gökleri yarattı." Göklerin içinde bulunanları, güneş, ay, yıldızlar ve bütün ecrâmı yarattı. "Veyeri," Yerin içinde bulunanları; 1- Karalan, 2- Denizleri, 3- Ova, 4- Dağ, 5- Nebatat, 6- Bitkileri, 7- Ağaçlan, 8- Ve yeryüzünde bulunan bütün mahlukatı yarattı.... Gök ve Yerlerin yaratılışı Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, gökleri ve içinde bulunanları iki günde yarattı. Gökleri ve içinde bulunanları Pazar ve Pazartesi günlerinde yarattı. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri yeryüzünü ve içinde bulunanları iki günde yarattı. Yeryüzünü ve içindekilerini Salı ve Çarşamba gününde yarattı. Hamd ve mahlukat Hamdin mahlukata bağlanmasında, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, fiilleri ve nimetleri itibariyle hamde müstahak olduğunu tembih içindir. Yine göklerin ve yerin zikre tahsis edilmesi ise, kulun gördüğü kadarıyla göklerin ve yerin yaratıkların en büyüklerinden olmasından dolayıdır. İnsanlar için, göklerde ve yerde büyük ibretler ve menfaatler vardır. "Gökler" kelimesinin cemi gelmesi ve yeryüzü de gökler gibi yedi kat olduğu halde "arz-yeryüzü" kelimesinin müfret gelmesi, göğün tabakaları değişik ve hareketleri cihetinden de kat kat olmasındandır. (Yeryüzünün tabakaları ise hep toprak cinsinden olup aynıdır...) Denildi: Her iki göğün arası, beş yüz bin (500 000) yıllık mesafedir. Yedi Kat Semâ Birinci sema, Dünyâ semâsı: Mevc-i mekfûf, yani bazıları bazılarının üzerine donmuş olan donuk su dalgalarındandır. Yani akışı engelleyen bir dokun su dalgasındandır. İkinci kat semâ: Beyaz mermerdendir. Üçüncü kat semâ: Demirdendir. Dördüncü kat semâ: Kurşundan veya tunçtandır. Beşinci kat semâ: Gümüştendir. Altıncı kat semâ: Altındandır. Yedinci kat semâ: Kırmızı yakuttandır. Arz (yeryüzü) ise sadece topraktandır, başka bir şeyden değil... Gökler mi Faziletli Yer yüzü mü? (Âlimlerin) çokları, yeryüzünün göklerden daha faziletli olduğuna kaildirler... Çünkü: 1- Peygamberler yeryüzünden (topraktan) yaratıldılar. 2- Peygamberler, yeryüzünde Allâh'Ü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ettiler. 3- Mahlûkat yeryüzünde Aliâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet etmektedir. 4- Peygamberler, yeryüzünde toprağa defnedildiler. 5- Yeryüzü hilâfet diyarıdır. 6- Yeryüzü, Ahiret'in tarlasıdır. 7- En faziletli mekânlar yeryüzünde bulunmaktadır. Yeryüzünde Bulunan En Faziletli mekânlar 1-Yeryüzünde en faziletli mekân, Kâinatın Efendisi, Allah'ın habibi, Hazret-i Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek vucûdlarını içini alıp kucaklayan, Medine-i Münevvere'deki ravza-ı mutahharalarının bulunduğu o mübarek mekândır... Zira cüz'î aslî, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kabr-i şeriflerinin bulunduğu yerin toprağındandır .... 2- Sonra Mekke-i mükerreme'dir. Sonra Beyt-i Makdis'tir. 3- Şam da Beyt-i makdis'tendir. 4- Sonra Kûfe'dir. 0 dördüncü harem (olarak kabul edilmiş)tir. Bağdat'ta ondandır.... Yaratmak ile Kılmak ? "Zulmetleri ve nuru yaptı." "Kılmak," inşâ etmek, yapmak ve başlatmak (yoktan var etmektir) "yaratmak" gibi... Ancak bunda yani "yaratmak) tekvini (yaratmaya ait) bir inşâ'dır. Kendisinde takdîr etmek ve tesviye etmek manâsı vardır. Bu "Kılmak," fiili) ise onun "yaratmak fiilinin) mâ¬nasından umûmidir. Âyet-i kerimede olduğu gibi, teşrî (meşru kılmak vazetmek) manasına da gelmektedir. Bu kavl-i şerifte olduğu -"Allah, Bahire'yi meşru kılmadı..." Yani: ,. "(Şeriatında) meşru kılmadı, sünnet (kanun olarak) emretmedi, demektir. Zulümât ve Nur? "Zuiümât" karanlıklar kelimesinin cemi gelmesi, zulmün sebeplerinin ve yollarının çok olmasındandır. Çünkü zulmün sebepleri, zulüm yeriyle nurun arasında kesif cürüm ve kötülüğe yol açar. Bu açılan gedik, yapılan kötülük ve cürümlerle çoğalır,.. "Nur" bunun hilâfınadır. Nurun sebebi sadece ışıktır. (Aydınlığın sebebi ateştir...) Hatta yıldızlar bile onun nuruyla aydınlanırlar. Yıldızlar nârî ecrâmdır. Kayan yıldızlar ise yıldızların ateşinden ayrılmaktadır. Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Zulümât" karanlıklar kelimesinin cemi; "Nur" müfred gelmesi, nurun müteaddî olması (yani her tarafa yayılmasından) zulmün ise nur gibi yayılmamasindandır.... Mecûsîlere Reddiye Rivayet olundu: Bu âyet-i kerime, Mecûsfleri yalanlamak ve onların; "Nurun yaratıcısı Allah; zulmün yaratıcısı da şeytandır," sözlerini tekzîb etmek ve inançlarını reddetmek için nazil oldu.... Teysîr Tefsirinde buyurdu: Bu âyet-i kerimede "Seneviye" (iki ma'bûd edinen müşriklere) reddiye vardır. İki ilâh edinenler, nurun yaratılışını Yezdan'a zulümâtm yaratılışını da "Ehremen'"e izafe etmelerine reddiyedir. Buna göre hayır ve şerrin her şeyin yaratıcısı Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleridir. (3/3) Denk Tutulamaz "Sonra da, hakkı tanımayanlar, bunları kendilerini yaratana denk tutuyorlar." Geçen cümlenin üzerine atıftır. Sonra bu tekvînî butlanını ifâde eden âyet-i kerimelerde açıklananları zikrettikten sonra, şirkin uzaklığını ifâde ve beyan etti. fa) Be (harfi) fyLi' "Denk tutuyorlar. "Fiiline taalluk etmektedir, ihtimam ve istibadın tahkiki için mâmûl, âmilin üzerine takdîm edildi. "Denk tutuyorlar." Fiili, duJi "adaletten gelir. 0 da tesviye etmek, denk tutmak ve eşitlemek, demektir, Onu buna tesviye ettim," birbirine eşitlediği ve denklediği zaman, böyle denilir... Kavl-i şerifin manâsı şudur: Muhakkak ki Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, hamd ve ibâdete hassaten müstahaktır. Bu tafsilat, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin büyük şanının ve hassaten hamd ve ibâdetin kendisinin üzerine kasredilmesinin icâbetmesi dolayisıyladir... Sonra bu kâfirler, onun icâbını bilemediler. Allâh'ü subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerini ibâdette gayrine müsavi ve eşit kabul ettiler. Bu ise hamdin başı olan şükürden en uzaktır. Halbuki onların taptıkları şeylerin hepsi Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkudurlar... O şeyler, hamdi gerektiren şeylerin hiçbiriyle vasıflanmaktan çok uzaktır... Böyle bir vasıfları yoktur. İşârî ve Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu kavl-i şeriflerde şu işârî manâlar var: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalb semâvâtını ve arz nefislerini yarattı. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, zulûmâti nefislerin içine koydu. Zulümât; 1- Behîmî sıfatlar. 2- Hayvanî sıfatlar, 3- Onun yırtıcı yedi kötü ahlakı, 4- Şeytanî sıfatlardır.., Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalblere de nur koydu. O da onun; 1- Melekî sıfatları, 2- Ve bakî olan ruhinî ahlaklardır, Kimin üzerine, nur olan melekî ve ruhanî sıfatlar galip olursa; o kişi; 1 - Hak Teâlâ hazretlerine İbâdet etmeye meyleder. 2- Peygamberlerin davetini kabul eder. 3- Allah'a iman eder, 4- Allah'ın peygamberlerine iman eder. 5- Şeriatın ziynetiyle süslenir.Yani fıkıh ile amel eder. 6- İslâm ahlakı üzere yaşar... İşte bu durumda Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun velisi olur. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, veli kullarını, hayvânî hilkatin (kötü) sıfatlarının zulûmâtından; melekî sıfatlara çıkarır... Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Allah imân edenlerin velîsidin onları zulümâttan nura çıkarır," Kimin üzerine, hayvânî beşerî sıfatlar galib olursa; hevâ tâğûtuna tabi olur ve dünyevî şehvetlerle lezzet duyar. İşte bu durumda "Tağût" onun velisi olur. Onu nurânî-ruhânî sıfatlardan; zulmânî -hayvanî sıfatlara çıkarır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Küfredenlerin ise, velîleri Tağut'tur; onları nurdan zulümâta çıkarırlar. Onlar işte ashab-ı nâr, hep orada kalacaklardır." İşte bunlar; "Sonra da, hakkı tanımayanlar, bunları kendilerini yaratana denk tutuyorlar." Âyet-i kerimesinin manâsıdır. Yani: Kalpler semavâtının ve nefis arzının yaratılması, onlara nefsânî zulûmatın ve ruhanî nurun konulması, kâfirlerin -nefisleri sıfatlarının galebe çalmasıyla hevâ tağutuna meyletti. Ona taptılar. Tağutları, Rablerine denk tuttular. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir... Hikâye Kendisini bir şey konusunda imtihan etmek için; Yemen Fıkıh âlimlerinden bir gurup Arif billâh Şeyh Ebu'1-Gays ibni Cemil (k.s.) hazretlerinin huzuruna geldiler. Kendisine yaklaştıkları zaman, Şeyh hazretleri onlara: -"Merhaba! Kullarımın kullarına merhaba (hoş geldiniz!)" dedi. Bu söz fakıhların çok ağırına gitti. (Bir türlü manâ veremediler...) Bunun üzerine, Fakihlar. iki tarikatın ve iki fırkanın (hem şeriat ehli ve hem de tarikat ehlinin) imamı olan Şeyh Ebû'z-Zebîh İsmail bin Muhammed el-Hadramî (k.s.) hazretlerine vardılar. Arif billâh Şeyh Ebu'1-Gays ibni Cemil (k.s.) hazretlerinin söylediklerini haber verdiler. Hadramî hazretleri tebessüm etti. -"Şeyh Ebu'1-Gays ibni Cemil (k.s.) hazretleri, doğru söylemiştir. Siz hevâ-ü hevesin kulusunuz; hevâ-ü heveste onun kuludur!" buyurdular. Büyüklerin Himmeti (Hafız Şirâzî k.s. hazretleri buyurdular) -"Ben, o kimsenin himmetinin gulâmıyım ki, Gök feleğin altında her ne nesne var ise, Onun rengine bağlanmayı kabul eder" İnsan Topraktan Yaratıldı AHâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri "O haliktır ki, sizi yarattı/1 Ey insanlar! Başlangıçta sizi yarattı. "Bir çamurdan," Su karıştırılmış topraktan... Bütün insanların ilk maddesi topraktır. Çünkü bütün insanlar, beşerin aslı olan Adem Aleyhisselâm'dandır ... Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Toprağı Sa'dî (Süddi- r.h. buyurdular: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı yeryüzüne Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ı yeryüzünden biraz toprak getirmesi için gönderdi. Aleyhisselâm yeryüzüne geldiğinde yeryüzü kendisine; Cebrail -"Benden bir şey eksiltmenden dolayı senden Allah'a sığınırım," dedi. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geri döndü. Topraktan hiçbir şey almadı.. Celâleddin-i Rumî (k.s.) "Mesnevî" de buyurdular: -"Cebrail Aleyhisselâm utanma ve haya madeni idi. (Toprağın) bu yeminleri onun yolunu kapattı... (Yeryüzünden utandığı için ondan toprak almadı).., (Cebrail Aleyhisselâm) buyurdu: -"Ya Rabbi! Toprak sana sığındı!" dedi. Mikâil Aleyhisselâm yeryüzüne gönderildi. Birinci defa (Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'a sığındığı gibi yeryüzü) ona da sığındı. (Mesnevî'de buyurdu:) (Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, yer yüzüne indi. Ondan bir avuç almak için elini uzattı. Bunun üzerine toprak, titredi. Kaçtı. Ağladı, feryâd-ü figân etti. Gözünden yaşlar dökmeye başladı.... Bunun üzerine Mikâil Aleyhisselâm, Rabbin huzuruna vardı. Kendisinden istenilen işten ve elinden bulunması gereken Bir avuç topraktan boş olarak..." Mesnevî'de buyruldu: Bunun üzerine Allâh'ü Teâlâ Hazretleri, İsrafil Aleyhisselâm'a emretti: -"Yürü git! Yeryüzünden bir avuç toprak al gel!" İsrafil Aleyhisselâm yeryüzüne indi. (3/4) Yeryüzü yine feryâd-ü figân ile ağlamaya başladı. İsrafil Aleyhisselâm hemen geriye döndü, eli boş olarak... Özrünü ve yeryüzünün durumunu Allâh'ü Teâlâ'ya arz etti Azrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Toprak alması Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ölüm meleğini (Azrail Aleyhisselâm'ı) yeryüzüne gönderdi. Yeryüzü, ondan Allah'a sığındı. Azrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine muhalefet etmekten ona sığınırım!" dedi. Azrail Aleyhisselâm, yeryüzünün üzerinden toprak aldı. Toprağı, kırmızı, siyah ve beyaz olarak karıştırdı. Bundan dolayı, Adem oğlunun renkleri ayrı ayrıdır. Sonra o toprağı, tatlı, tuzlu ve acı su ile yoğurdu. Bundan dolayı insanların ahlakları değişiktir. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ölüm meleğine hitabetti: -"Cebrail ve Mikâil yeryüzüne merhamet edip acıdılar... (Bunun içinde yeryüzünden toprak almadılar.) Sen yeryüzüne merhamet etmedin. Hiç şüphesiz, bu topraktan yaratacağım ruhları seninle elinle kılacağım!" buyurdu." (Mesnevî'de buyurdu:) -"Allâh'ü Teâlâ buyurdu: -"Yüce ilminin izzeti için seni, mahlûkatın üzerine cellat (ruhlarını almaya) vazifeli kıldım (Yani mahlûkatın ruhunu almaya seni vekil kıldım)..." Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın Yaratılışı Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'ı toraktan yarattı. Onu çamur yaptı. Sonra onu (korumaya ve sertleşmeye) terk etti. Ta Ki "hame-i mesnûn" oldu. Yani simsiyah kuru, sert olup değişti. Sonra onu yarattı, ona suret verip, onu şekillendirdi. Onu olduğu halde terk etti. Ta ki "salsâl-i fehhâr" oldu. Yani kuru ve ateşte pişmiş gibi oldu. Sonra ona ruh üfürüldü..." Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı topraktan yarattı. Çünkü toprağın makamı, tevazu ve meskenet makamıdır. Tevazu makamı ise yücelmek, yükselmek ve sebat etmek makamıdır. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim tevazu ederse, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu yükseltir (ve yüceltir...)" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle dua ediyordu: -"(Allah'ım) beni miskin olarak yaşat ve miskin olarak vefat ettir." İnsana Ateşle Azablanmasının Hikmeti? İnsanın topraktan yaratılması, insanın su ile değil de; ateşle azaba çarpılmasının hikmetidir. Zira topraktan ma'mûl bir zarf {kap gibi herhangi bir eşya) bevil veya (dışkı gibi) başka bir necasetle pislenirse, su ile temizlenmez... (Topraktan yapılmış bir kap suyun içine konulursa, suda erir, çamur haline gelir ve tamamen bozulur. Yine de ona necaseti bulaştıran sidiği ondan ayırtmak mümkün olmaz...) Bundan dolayı (topraktan mamul olan insan) ma'siyetlerle kirlendiği ve necis olduğu zaman; ateşten başka bir şeyle temizlenmez; ancak ateşle temizlenir.... Teyemmüm İnsanın {topraktan yaratılmış olması) aynı zamanda su bulunmadığında toprak ile teyemmüm etmenin meşru olmasının hikmetidir. İnsanlar Topraklarının Alındığı Yere Gömülürler Her ceset, tıynetinin (çamurunun) alındığı yere gömülür. O Adem oğullarının çamurunun yoğrulmak için alındığı yere defnedilir..! Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a)'ın Faziletleri İmam Mâlik (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Ben, Hazret-i Ebû Bekir ve Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerinden daha faziletli kimseyi bilmiyorum. Zira onlar ikisi de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tıynetinden yaratıldılar. Çünkü onların ikisinin de kabirleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin esrarı ile kâinatın üzerine faziletli olan mukaddes ravza-i mutahharalarına çok yakındır... Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onun şeref, azamet ve heybetini daha ziyâde etsin. Ecel "Sonra hükmetti," Sizden her biri için ölümü için yazdı. "Ecel," Kendisine husûsî bir eceli tayin etti. Yani zamandan belirli bir haddi tayin etti. O zaman girdiğinde insanın ömrü sona erer. Bundan kaçınılmaz. "Sonra" kelimesi, insanların yaratılışlarıma kendilerine takdir olunan ecellerinin değişik olduğunu ilân ve beyan etmektedir. "Ve müsemma ecel," Hepinizin dirilmesi için muayyen ve mahdud bir ecel... Bu kavi-işerif mübtedâ'dır. Şu kav/-/şerifte onun haberidir; En'am Süresi, Ayel "Onun katında." Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde sabit ve muayyendir. Asla değişmez. Hiçbir kimse ne mücmel ve ne de mufassal olarak ecelin gelme vaktine vakıf olamaz. Ölümün eceli malûmdur. Amma ecel ise, icmâlen emmârelerinin zahir olması üzerine takriben ma'lumdur. Veya insanların mu'tâd olan Ömürleri üzerine yaklaşık olarak tahmin edilebilinir... Ölüme (ömrün sona ermesine) "Ecel" isminin verilmesi; ömrün sonu olması ve kabre girmeleri itibariyledir. Yoksa kıyametin başlangıcı olması itibariyle değildir. Birinci ecelde isimlendirmenin medarı; kendisinin hayatın sonu olması olduğu gibi... Yoksa ölümün müddetinin başı olması değil... Çünkü "Ecel" kelimesi lügatte müddetin sonundan ibarettir; yoksa evveli demek değildir. {Bir şeyin eceli onun sonu demektir. Ecel bir şeyin başlangıcı demek değildir...) İnsanın İki Eceli Vardır İslâm Hakimleri (hikmet ehli olanlar) buyurdular: Her insanın iki eceli vardır. 1- Tabiî ecel, 2- İhtirâmî ecel, Tabiî ecel, eğer bir kişi tabiî hali ve mizacı üzere kalsa (bünyevî hususiyetlerini olduğu gibi koruyabilse ve) kendisine haricî arızalardan hiçbir şey isabet etmezse, helak edici bir âfet gelmezse; elbette onun ömrünün sona ermesi, yaşaması için lazım olan rutubetinin korunması ve hararetinin sönmesine kadar devam eder. İhtirâmî (kaza ve belâlarla gelen) ecel ise, haricî sebeplerden herhangi bir sebeple meydana gelen ölümdür. Meselâ: 1- Yanmak, 2- Boğulmak, 3- Haşaratın ısırması, 4- Ve bunlardan başka sebeplerden meydana gelen ölümlerdir... Ecel Birdir Bazı fazilet sahipleri buyurdular: Ecel, her canlı (ruh sahibi) üzerine hayatının son bulması için belirtilmiş bir ölüm vaktidir. Bu vakit gelmeden ölüm hali hiçbir kimseye arız olmaz. Bu vakit ileri ve geri alınmaz. Buna şu âyet-i kerime delâlet ettiği gibi: -"Hiçbir ümmet ecelini ne sebkeder (ileri gider), ne de geriletebilirler." (3/5) Ecel İleri Geri Alınamaz mı? Sual: Eğen sen desen ki: -"(Nuh:) dedi ki: 'Ey kavmim! Haberiniz olsun, ben size açık bir nezîrim! Şöyle ki; Allah'a kulluk edin ve O'na korunun ve bana itaat eyleyin. Günahlarınızdan size mağfiret buyursun ve sizi mü-semma bir ecele kadar tehir eylesin! Muhakkak ki Allah'ın takdir eylediği ecel gelince tehir olunmaz, eğer bilseydiniz!" Kavl-i şerifi, müsemmâ (tayin edilen ecelin) ileriye alınacağına delâlet etmez mi?" diye sorarsan; Cevâp: Derim: Ecelin taaddüdü bize nispetledir. Amma Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine nispetle ise ecel birdir. Bunun tahkiki şöyledir: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelde bütün mevcudatı bilen ve onları takdir edendir. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmi, kesinlikle her şeyi kuşatmıştır. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri ezelde; -"Falanca kişi, eğer takvâlı olur (korunursa) ve itaat ederse, onun eceli müsemmâya kadar (ona tayin edilen zamana kadar) ulaşır!" buyuruyor. Burada zikredilen ikinci uzun eceldir. Müsemmâlık ile vasıflandırılmasi, tahsis için değildir. Çünkü her hâl üzere müsemmâ olan ecel; eğer takvâlı olmaz, itaat etmezse; bu mertebeye ulaşmaz. Lakin, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, (ezelî olan ilmiyle) o kişinin iki fiilden hangi muayyen fiili işleyeceğini bildiği için; Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona muayyen eceli takdîr etti. Bu takdiri ecel, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde muayyen ecel olmuş olur.., Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmine bir muttali olmadığımız için; bu kişinin bu iki işten hangisini yapacağını ve kendisine hangi ecelin kaza ve takdir edildiğini bilmemekteyiz. Kişi, bu muayyen iki işten birini yaptığı zaman, kendisine tertip edilen ecel, gerçekleşir, biz (ancak o zaman) o kişi için takdîr edilen müsemmâ olduğunu öğreniriz.... Buradaki tereddüt bize nispetledir, yoksa takdire nispetle değil... Eğer böyle olmazsa; kulun yapmış olduğu bir fiili vukuundan önce Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bilmemesi lazım gelir... (Böyle bir şey muhaldir...) İşte buna göre Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri kâfirlere; -"Müslüman ol; cennete girersin" buyurdu. (Müslüman ve kâfir bütün insanlara;) -"İnkâr etme! (Yoksa) cehennem ateşine girersin!" buyurdu. Halbuki Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelî ilmi ve takdiriyle onun Müslüman olmayacağını biliyor... Emir ve nehiy, itaatin izhârı veya muhalefetin izhârı içindir. (Bu) köle (işçisinin) kendisine itaat etmediğini (ve ihanet ettiğini) hazırdaki kişilere izhâr ve ispat etmek isteyen kişinin durumu gibidir. Onun yapmayacağını bildiği halde, ona bir şey emreder. Hazırdaki kişilerin, o köle (ve işçinin) itaat etmeyeceğini öğrenmeleri ve tereddütlerinin giderilmesi; ancak o köle (ve işçiye) bir iş emredilmekle ortaya çıkıp onlara bu konuda bir ilim sahibi olurlar. Taâtın sureti ve kulun ihtiyarî bütün fiillerinde mukadderât-ı ilâhînin bilinmesi ve zahir olması da kabildendir... Bu durumda bize nispetle tereddüt ortadan kalkmış olur. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminde değil... Ancak Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendi ihtiyariyle bizi vaki olan ilmine muttali kılarsa o başka... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, zamanında kâfirlerin hallerinden vaki olan bazı şeylere muttali kılması gibi... Şu kavl-i şeriflerde olduğu gibi: -"Amma o küfre saplananlar: Ha inzar etmişin bunları, ha etmemişin, onlarca müsavidir; imana gelmezler. Şu kavl-i şerif: -"Allah kalplerini ve kulaklarını mühürlemiş ve gözlerine bir perde inmiştir ve bunların hakkı, azîm (büyük) bir azaptır." Ve bu kavi- şerif: -"Hem önlerinden bir set çekmişiz, kendilerini sarmışızdır da baksalar da görmezler." Bu (âyet-i kerimeler) Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ezelî ilminde o kâfirlerin iman etmeyeceklerini ve imanı tercih etmeyeceklerini haber vermektedir. Bunlar, bu makamda söylenen sözlerin sonudur. İlim, Melik ve Allâm (her şeyi hakkıyla bilen) Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katındadir.... Yoktan Var Eden... "Sonra da, siz daha şüphe ediyorsunuz..." Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, onların ve atalarının yaratıcısı olduğu beyân edildikten sonra kâfirlerin yeniden dirilmekten şüphe etmelerini akıldan çok uzak bir şey olduğunu beyân etmektedir. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları ecellerine kadar hayatta tutar. Muhakkak ki (insanın meydana geldiği) maddeleri yaratmaya ve onları bir araya toplamaya kaadir olan ve o maddelere yoktan hayat vermeye gücü yeten ve onları dilediği kadar canlı ve hayatta tutan Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, o maddelerden ikinci kere olarak insanı yeniden yaratmaya elbette kaadirdir. "Mirye" Şüphe celbeden şek ve tereddüt demektir. Bu kelimenin asli; ölüı "Deveyi ovaladım," denir. Devenin meme¬lerini tutup süt sağdırmak için ovalandığı zaman böyle denir. memeden süt çıkarmak ve sağmak, demektir. Kâfirler ve Yeniden Diriliş Ebu's-Suûd (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları şek ve tereddüt olan şüphe ile vasıflandırdı. Onlar Ölümden sonra dirilmeyi kesinlikle inkar etmeleriyle beraber; bunu uzak görmeleri kendisine tevcîh edildi. Onlar, ölümden sonra inkârda ısrar etmektedirler. Şu kavl-i şerif onların hallerinden haber verdiği gibi: -"Ve diyorlardı ki: 'Öldüğümüz ve bir toprak, bir yığın kemik olduğumuz vakit mi? cidden biz mi mutlak ba'solunacakmışız." Ve benzerleri... Kavl-i şeriflerinde de olduğu gibi; (bütün bunlar) onların bu zikredilen (ölümden sonra dirilişi inkar etmeleri) konusunda kesinlikle kabul etmeleri, onların inkâr üzere ve son derece akıldan uzak olduklarını göstermektedir Ölümden Sonra Dirilişi İnkâr Bil ki: İnsan nutfe olduğu vakit; gelecek bir zamanda kendisinin tesviye edilmiş (düzgün) bir insan olacağını inkâr ediyordu. Beşer şeklinde tasviri, onun haşr olma hücceti (ve delili)dir. İnsanın haşri (yani ölümden sonra dirilmeyi) inkâr etmesi; onun olduğu hali (ve varlığını) inkar etmesi demektir. İnkâr Ehlinin Misâli Mesnevî'de Duyuruldu: Senin benzerin, ev sahibinin; -"Kimse evde yok!" demesine benzer. -"Kimse evde yok!" sözünden; kapıyı çalan kimse, seni evde olduğunu anlar. Kapının tokmağından elini çekmeyerek vurmaya devam eder... Hem öyle ki senin inkârın AHâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; Yüzlerce câmidâtı haşr ettiğini gösterir.... Tasavvufî Manâlar "Sonra," Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Kaza etti," Hikmetinden ruha, takdir ve kaza etti. "Bir ecel," günlerinden ve hakiki vatanından Huzurundan ayrılık ayrılmasından sonra. "Ve bir ecel de nezdinde müsemma..." Bu "Indıyye" makamından fırkattan sonra vuslat ecelidir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Sadakat meclisinde, kudretine nihayet olmayan bir şehinşah'in huzur-u kibriyasinda!" (3/6) Firkat için belirli bir müddet ve nihayet vardır. Ama vuslat için müddet ve nihayet yoktur. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Müsemmâ," buyurdu. Çünkü vuslat vakti, Allah Teâlâ hazretlerinin yüce katında, "Müsemmâ,"dır. Buda: -"Dön rabbine...." Cezbesiyle kulunu kendisine cezbedeceği ândır. Vuslat günlerinin başlangıcı, kalpler doğusunda tevhit güneşinin doğduğu zamandan ta vahdet istivasına (dik oluncaya) kadardır. Sonra da tevhit güneşi ebediyen öyle kalır, tevhit güneşine batmak yoktur. "Sonra da, siz daha şüphe ediyorsunuz..." Ey vuslat ehli! Firkat ehli şüphe ettikleri gibi... Bu gerçekten muhaldir. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, ecel vakti girmeden önce çalışmaktır, mücâhede etmektir; güzel teveccüh ve amel ile vusul ve vuslata hazırlanmaktır. Vakti Yaşamak Bazı meşâyih-i kiram hazerâtı buyurdular: -"Kim vaktinin hükmünü zayi ederse; o kişi câhildir. Her kim de bu vaktinin hükmü konusunda kusur ederse o kişi de gafildir..." Allah'ın Havas Kulları Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin havas (kendisine has seçkin) kulları vardır. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları cennette en yüksek yerlerde iskân eder. Onlar, insanların en akıllılarıdırlar. Onların bütün himmetleri (gayeleri) Rablerine musâbakat etmek (Onların maksatları), Rablerinin razı olacağı amellere koşmaktır. Onlar, dünyada zâhiddirler. Onlar, dünyanın fuzûli işlerinden kendilerini alıkoyarlar. Onlar, dünya riyasetine yönelmezler. Onlar, dünya nimetlerine karşı isteksizdirler. Onlar, dünyada aşağılandılar; bunun için dünya hayatında az bir sabrettiler; (ama Ahiret'te) uzun bir istirahata kavuştular..." Sırrı Sakatı Hazretlerinin ibretli Hâli Rivayet olundu: Sırrî es-Sakatî (k.s.) hazretlerinin huzuruna bir gün Ebû'l-Kâsim Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretleri girdi. Ö ağlıyordu. Ona: -"Seni ağlatan nedir?" diye sordu. Buyurdular: -"Dün bana küçük kız çocuğum geldi. Bana; -"Babacığım! Bu gece çok sıcak, şu küpü şuraya as da serinlesin!" dedi. Sırrî Sakatî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Sonra uyku bastı, gözlerim bana galip geldi. Rüyamda mahlûkatın en güzeli olan bir cariyenin gökten indiğini gördüm..." Ona sordum: -"Sen kiminsin?" 0: -"Küplerde soğuk su içmeyenlerinim!" buyurdu. Uyandığımda, küpü aldım ve yere çarptım..." Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Küpün kınlan parçalarını yerde gördüm. Onu yerden kaldırmadı. Ta toprağa karışıncaya kadar yerinde kaldı...." Ey insani Onların nimetleri nasıl terk ettiklerine bak! Nefisleri için soğuk su içmeye razı olmadılar. Veya leziz bir yemek yemediler. işte onlar vakitleri murakabe ettiklerinde, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onlara hesap edilen saatler yerine hariçten haller nasip etti. Onların zevklerine son yoktur... Göklerin ve Yerin Mabudu "Halbuki O," Yani Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri... Bu kavl-i şerif mübtedâ 'dır; haberi de şu kavl-i şeriftir.! "Allah," Vasfı manâ itibariyledir. Yani ma'bûd'tur. Bundan dolayı şu kavl-i şerife taalluk etmektedir: "Göklerde de yerde de (ma'bûd'tur...)" Manâsı: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ma'bûd'tur. Göklerde ve yerde ibâdete müstahak ancak odur. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin göklerde ve yerde ma'bûd olması, onun göklerde ve yerde bulunmasını (yerleşmesini) gerektirmez. Zira Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, zaman ve mekândan münezzehtir. Hikaye (Mekandan Münezzeh) Rivayet olundu: İmam Gazâlî (k.s.) hazretlerinin üstâzı İmamü'I-Haremeyn (r.h.) hazretleri, bir yerde bazı büyüklerle misafir olarak ağırlandı. Onun yanında âlimler ve büyükler toplandılar. Mecliste bulunanlardan biri ayağa kalktı. Ve: -"Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekândan münezzeh olduğuna delilin nedir?" Dedi ve şu kavl-i şerifi okudu: -"O Rahman arş üzerine istiva buyurdu." İmamü'I-Haremeyn (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekândan münezzeh olduğuna delil; Yunus Aleyhisselâm'ın balığın karnında Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ettiği şu kavl-i şeriftir: - "Lâ ilahe illa ente sübhâneke innî kuntu minez-zâlimîn Senden başka ilâh yoktur, seni tenzih ederim, muhakkakki ben zâlimlerden oldum." Orada olanlar, kendisine şaşkınlıkla baktılar. Ziyafet sahibi bunun açıklanmasını istedi. Bunun üzerine İmam hazretleri; -"Burada bin dirhem (altın) borcu olan bir fakir var. Onun borcunu öde, ben de bunu beyân edeyim!" dedi. Ziyafet sahibi o fakirin borcunu ödemeyi kabul etti. Bunun üzerine İmamü'l-Haremeyn (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, miraca gittiği ve Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilediği yüce ve yüksek yerlere kadar çıktığında; orada şöyle dua etti: -"Ben, Senin nefsine sena ettiğin gibi sana gereğince senayı ihsâ edemem (sayamam)." Yunus Aleyhisselâm, zulümât ile müptela olduğunda, denizin dibinde balığın kamında şöyle dedi: -"Lâ ilahe illa ente sübhaneke innî kuntu minez-zâlimîn Senden başka ilâh yoktur, seni tenzih ederim, muhakkak ki ben zâlimlerden oldum." Diye dua etti. Onlardan her biri (Hem Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri ve hem de Yunus Aleyhisselâm, biri yedinci katın bile ötesinde Sidre-i müntehâda diğeri de denizin dibinde balığın karnında) muhatap için olan; "Sen" kavl-i şerifıyle Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine hitap ettiler. Eğer Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri bir mekânda olmuş olsaydı; muhatap için olan; "Sen," kavl-i şerifıyle hitap edilmesi sahih olmazdı. (0 takdirde gayb kelimesiyle hitap etmeleri gerekirdi...) İşte bu, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mekândan münezzeh olduğunun delilidir..." Allah Bilir "Sizin içinizi de bilir, dışınızı da..." ikinci haberdir. Yani, sizin açığa vurduğunuz ve gizlediğiniz sözleri bilir, demektir. "Daha ne kesbedeceksiniz, onu da bilir." Sizin bir menfaati, celbetmek için veya bir zararı defetmek için, kalplerle ve azalarınızla yapmış olduğunuz gizli ve aşikâr bütün işlerinizi bilir. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunlar üzerine size karşılık verir. Eğer amelleriniz hayır ise mükâfatı da hayırdır; eğer amelleriniz şer ise cezası da serdir... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den "Halbuki O, göklerde Allah {ma'bûd'tur)." Vucûd semâvâtında... "Ve yerde de..." Nefisler arzında ... "Sizin sırrınızı biür." İçinize koyan O'dur. O sır, hilâfet sırrıdır, insanın kendisi sebebiyle ilâhî feyzi kabul etmeye mahsus olduğu sırdır... (3/7) "Ve dışınızı da..." Sizden zahir olan hayvanî sıfatları ve, (aşikâr olan) nefsânî halleri de bilir. "Daha ne kesbedeceksiniz, onu da bilir." Hayır ve serden emirlerde ve nehiylerde, gizlilik ve aşikârlık istidadını kullanmakla kazandıklarınızı Allah biür... Bu kesbetme (kazanma) sıfatı, sadece insanlara mahsus kılındı. Melek ve hayvanlarda kesbetme sıfatı yoktur. Çünkü melek, hayvanî sıfatlardan hiçbir şeyi kesbetmeye (kazanmaya) kaadir olamaz. Hayvanlar da melekî sıfatlardan hiçbir şeyi kazanmaya güç yetiremezler. İnsan ise bu iki sıfatta (Melekî ve hayvanî sıfatlarda) tasarruf edebilir. İnsan, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahlâkı ile ahlaklanmaya ve bu sebeple Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşabilir. Aliâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmanın yolu, 1 - Farz ettiklerini edâ etmek, 2- Nafileleri yapmak, 3- Haramlardan kaçınmaktır... Ta ki bu sayede halkın en hayırlısı olabilsin... Aynı zamanda insan şer işlediği zaman da mahlukatın en şerlisi ve en kötüsü olur ... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyye'nin sözleri bitti. İnsanın İki Yönü Vardır Hüseyin Vaiz el-Kâşifî Farisî olan tefsirinde buyurdular: Nasda varid oldu ve buyurdu ki, insan iki yüzlü aynadır. Bir yüzünde Rûbûbiyetin hususiyetleri var. Diğer yüzünde ise ubudiyetin noksanlıkları bulunmaktadır. Rubûbiyet hususiyetleri cihetinden insana bakıldığında; o bütün mevcuttan daha büyüktür. İnsanda ubudiyet noksanlıkları sayıldığında ise o çok büyük bir miktarda alçak ve zelildir. Ben senin o sıfatlarının izinde yürümekteyim. Hâşâ ki ben senin sıfatlarından sapıp diğerine bakayım. 0 dem kendi nazarımla ben hâle girerim. 0 zaman her iki cihanda benden daha iyi kimse olmaz. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, buyurur ki, ben sizin hususiyetlerinizin sırlarını gayb çölde kaybettiğinizi biliyorum. Ve sizin noksan eserlerinizi şahadet aleminde müşahede ederek tanıdığınızı biliyorum. Başka da biliyorum ki sizin yapmış olduğunuz o şeyler {tevhit, salih amel ve seyr u suluk yolculuğu) sizin yücelmeniz, terakkî etmeniz manevî dereceler almanıza sebeptir. Ve insaniyet derecelerinden düşmek ise hayvânî derekelere düşmeyi muciptir (gerektirir)... Bunu seyr u sulûkü bilenler iyi bilirler. Seyr u suluk erbabı bunu ıslâh ve amellerin tezkiyesine sebep olacak amellerle meşgul olacak usûller vermektedirler. Hayvanî hazlardan istifâde etmenin yerine ruhanî nimetlerden müstefîd olup, yüzlerce derece yükseğe çıkarlar... Yazıklar olduî insanın ömrüne... O ömür ki, hep uyku ve gafletle geçti... Adem hep çalışmaya güç yetirebilir ve yükselir; Meleklerin o yüce makamına... Vaiz Hüseyin Kâşifinin sözleri bitti... İnsanın Sırrı Şeyhimiz allâme Allah kendisine selâmet versin (Allah kendisine rahmet etsin) şu hadis-i kudsînin tevilinde buyurdular: -"İnsanın sırrı benim simindir; benim sırrım da onun sırrıdır." Yani insanın sırrı, benim sırrımın zahiridir. Benim sırrımın sureti ve benim sırrım da onun sırrının bâtını .ve onun sırrının hakikatidir. Sonra buyurdular: -İyi bil ki, insanın sırrı, hakikati ilâhiye sureti üzere zahir olan insanın hakikatından ibarettir..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'i kendi sureti üzere yarattı. Bu insanî hakikat, gayb mertebesinden, şahadet menzilesine indiği zaman, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak Subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, Celâl ve Cemâli ile ona tecelli etti. İnsanın şark (doğu) tarafına Cemâl'inin nurunu koydu; garp (batı) tarafına da Celâl'inin zulmetini bıraktı. Birincisinde bir melek ikâme etti, o melek hakka hidâyet ediyor. İkincisinde de bir şeytan dikti, o şeytan da bâtıla çağırıyor. Melek, Cemalin kabzasına ve lütuf eline sarılmaktadır. Şeytan Celâl'in kabzasına ve kahır eline (kudretine) hizmet etmektedir. Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, bu insaniyetin hakikatini hakka çevirmek ve yöneltmek dilediği zaman, meleğe bunu kendisine ilham etmesini emreder. O zaman o kişi de bunu Cemalden tecelli eden o ilâhî feyiz ve İlâhî Cemâl'in nuruyla bunu görür. Ona tabi olur. Onu kabul eder. Bu devam ettiği müddetçe ruh olur ve hak üzere sabit kalır. Onun hakkı ispat etmede levhası olan kalıbı, onun bahçesinde otlayan bir kalıb olmuş olur. Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin Cemâlî tecellîlere nail olur; Cemâl-i ilâhiye nin tecellilerinden hasıl olan tumâniniyetin halis lütuflarına ve sekmesine erer. Böylece selâmet, taat, sabır, rızâ ve bunlardan başka güzel ahlaklar üzerine olur.... Amma Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisini batıla çevirmeyi murad ederse, onunla şeytanın arasını serbest bırakır. Şeytan ona bâtılı ilka eder. Kişi, onu görmez ve anlamaz. Yani onun bâtıl olduğunu bilmez, kendisini haktan perdeler. Çünkü zulüm, Celâl'in tecellilerinden hâsıl olur. Bundan kendisine mani olur. Ona yaklaştırmaz. Belki onu tutar ve ruhanî bir nur olduktan sonra artık zuimânî bir nefis olur. (3/8) Buna mahal olan kalıbını çeker... Böylece bu kalıb, nurânî bir kalib olduktan sonra tabiî muzlime (zulümât sahibi) bir kalıb olmuş olur. Bunun üzerine Hak Teâlâ hazretleri ona Celâlî tecelliler ve ızdırap ve selâmet olmamasını gerektiren kahrî (kâhhâr sıfatının) halleriyle tecelli eder. Böylece o kişi, muhalefet ve (haktan) yüz çevirmek üzere olur. Güzel ahlaklarla vasıflandıktan sonra kötü ahlakların sahibi olur. İşinin (Ömrünün) sonuna kadar artık böyle gider. Çünkü bu Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kadîm sünneti ve ezelî âdeti (kanunu ve takdiri)dir; dilediği zamana kadar böyle gider... Muhakkak ki Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, bir kuluna hayır dilerse, onu dinde fakîh kılar. Ve onu mâsivâdan (gayrisinden alıkoyup) kendisine cezbeder (manevî olarak çeker...) Şeytanı üzerine musallat kılmaz. Buyurduğu gibi: -"Hakikat o kullarım! Senin onlar üzerine bir sultan yoktur." Belki melekler için onların üzerine bir sultan olmak üzere sultan olarak Cemâlin kabzası için hizmet etmektedir. Âlemlerde her iki kabzanın hükümleri de câridir. Nefislerde ve âfâklarda onların hizmetçilerinin ellerinde galibin hükümde tağallubu (galebe çalması) ile emrinin tamamlanmasına kadar hizmet etmektedirler. Çalışmaktadırlar. Şeyh (k.s.) hazretlerinin, fetvanın sadır olmasından sonra benzeri gelmeyen (işitilmeyen, söylenmeyen ve yazılmayan bu hikmet dolu doğru) sözleri sona erdi. Her şeyin doğrusunu Allah bilir. Allah'ım beni ona (üstadıma ve) hakikate tabi olan; şeriat ve tarikat yolunda ona tabi olanlardan eyle! Âmin Kâfirler Hak'tan Yüz Çevirmektedirler Yüce Meali: Böyle iken onlara rablarının âyetlerinden herhangi bir âyet gelmiyor ki, mutlak ondan yüz çevirmiş olmasınlar.4 İşte en belli hak geldiği zaman da kendilerine, yalan dediler; fakat yakında onlara ne ile istihza etmekte olduklarının haberleri gelecek.5 Görmediler mi önlerinde kaç karn (Devir.zaman) helak ettik!? Bu yerde onlara, size vermediklerimizi vermiştik ve üzerlerine semâyı bol bol salıvermiştik; ırmakları ayaklarının altından akar bir hâle getirmiştik; öyle iken, onları günahlarıyla helak ettik de arkalarından yeni bir karn olarak başkalarına neş'et verdik.6 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Böyle iken onlara rablarının âyetlerinden herhangi bir âyet gelmiyor..." "mâ"nâfıyedir. Birinci^ "harf-i cerri" istiğrak için olup mezîd'tir. İkinci "harf-i cerri"ise, teb'îziyye için olup, mecrûruile birlikte âyet için sıfattır. "Âyetler" kav!-i şerifinden murad, ya tenzîlî âyetlerdir. Bu âyetlerin gelmesi, nazil olmasıdır. Manâsı, Mekke ehline inen Kur'ânî âyetlerden ayet-i kerimelerdir. "Ancak mutlak ondan yüz çevirmiş olmasınlar." İltifat etmeksizin... Yani tekzîp etmek ve istihza yönü üzere kendisinden yüz çevirirler... Ya da bu "Âyetler" kavl-i şerifinden murad, mucize ve bundan başka insanları hayrete düşüren acayip hadiselere de şâmil olan tekvînî âyetlerdir. Bunların gelmesi ise onların zahir olmasıdır... Manâsı, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahdaniyetine delâlet -eden tekvînî bir âyet kendilerine zahir olup (bir mucize ile karşılaştıkları) zaman; hemen o âyetten yüz çeviriyorlar ve sahih bir nazar ve kendilerini o mucizeyi yaratan (Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerine) iman etmeye götürecek olan ibret gözüyle ona bakmayı terk ediyorlar. (harf-i cerri), "Yüz çevirmişler," kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. Cümle, "Gelir" fiilinin mefûlünden hâl olmak üzere mahallen mensuptur. Bunda onların âyetlerden yüz çevirmekte birbirleriyle yarıştıklarına delâlet vardır. Ve onların "getirme, "nin vaki olması, şu kavl-i şerifte u kelimesinde olduğu gibi fesih olur. Kur'ân-ı Kerimi Yalanladılar "İşte en belli hak geldiği zaman da kendilerine, yalan dediler." Muhakkak ki, "Hak" Kur'ân-ı kerimden ibarettir. Onlar, Kur'ân-ı kerimden yüz çevirmekle Kur'ân-ı kerimin bütün âyetlerinden yüz çevirmiş oluyorlar. Onların yapmış oldukları kabahatlerinin büyüklüğünden dolayı Kur'ân-ı kerimden bununla "Hak" ile) tabir olundu. Çünkü hakkın yalanlanması hiçbir kimseden tasavvur edilmez. Üzerine timi Bir Tedkik 'biram suresi, Cümlenin başındaki harfi, mâ ba'dinin mâ kabil üzerine tertip içindir. Lakin bu tertip. Hakikatte kendisine müğâyir ve akabinde vaki olan bir şeyin üzerine değildir. Veya sebebiyle hasıldır. Ama tertip, itibarî teğâyür sebebiyledir. Bu tertip; -"Ve o küfredenler 'Bu sırf bir iftira! Onu o uydurdu, diğer bir kavim de buna karşı ona muavenette bulundu' dediler. Kavf-i şerifinden sonra vaki olan şu kavl-i şerif gibidir: Doğrusu zulmü tezvire gittiler." Yani onlar hikâye edilen sözlerinin aynısı olan zulüm ve tezvîri (yalan söyleme) işini yaptılar. Lakin bu mefhûm bakımından kendisine müğâyir ve ondan daha şenî ve hal bakımından ondan daha kötü ve daha çirkin oldu. Bundan dolayı işin korkunçluğunu ifâde için, lâzımın meizûm üzerine tertip ile harf ile tertip olundu. Yine Hak (Kur'ân-ı kerimi yalanlamak işi) zikredilen yüz çevirme işinden daha büyük bir kabahat ve daha korkunç bir şeydir. Onu lâzım olan butlanın yerine çıkartmış oldu. Bundan dolayı, ü (f) harfi ile üzerine tertip olundu ki, onun gayet bâtıl bir şey olduğunu izhâr etsin... Sonra bununla kayıt edildi; bu, düşünmeden yapılan bir harekettir. Ve onun şenaatini ve kötülüğünü te 'kîd etmektedir... Kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Bu âyetler kendilerine geldiklerinde onlar; âyetlerden yüz çevirme davranışlarıyla; tekzîb edilmesi (yalanlanması) mümkün olmayan bir hakikati, halini ve mealini (sonucunu) düşünmeksizin yalanladılar. İstihzaya Alanlar "Fakat yakında onlara ne ile istihza etmekte olduklarının haberleri gelecek!" "Yakında" kavl-i şerifi, cümlenin mazmunu (içerdiği manâyı ve hükmü) te 'kîd içindir. "Haberler, "kelimesi, "haber, "kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da şanı büyük haber demektir. (Sıradan herhangi haber değil; büyük ve şanlı haber demektir...) "O şey," kavl-i şerifi zikredilen hak'dan (yani Kur'ân-ı kerimden) ibarettir. Onun haberleri ise, âcil (dünyada) müstahak olacakları cezalardan ibarettir. Yani onlar, âyetleri istihza etmek (alay konusu etmekle) düçâr olacakları azabı tattıkları zaman, yakında bileceklerdir. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Bedir savaşı" günü onları kılıçlarla katletti... "Görmediler mi," Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların yüz çevirmek, tekzîb etmek ve istihza etmek gibi kabahat ve çirkinliklerini zikretti. Bunun ardından mev'ize makamına geçerli olan kavl-i şerif ile geçmiş milletlerin durumlarıyla onlara va'zetti. Ve buyurdu: "Görmediler mi," Bu kavl-i şerifin başındaki hemze, görüleni takririnin inkârı içindir. (3/9) 0 da bir mefûl için davet olunmuş bir irfandır. Zamir Mekke ehli içindir. Yani onlar, eserlerinin manâlarını ve işitilen haberleri bilmiyorlar mı? "Kaç." Şahıslardan ibarettir; ister istifhâmiyye olsun ister haberlye olsun... "Önlerinde (onlardan önce) helak ettik," (Harf-i cerrsaif "Biz helak ettik, "kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. "Önceden," murad, Mekke ehli ve halkıdır, "Ön¬ceden," murad, kendi zamanlarından önceki zamandır. Bu muzâfın hazfi ve müzâfün ileyh'in onun makamına getirllmesiyledir. "Karn..." "Kaç, "kelimesin/n mümeyyizidir. Karn "Karn," Asırlardan bir asır, demektir. Asra, "Karn," isminin verilmesi o asirdakilerin zaman olarak birbirlerine yakın olmasıdır. -"Asırların en hayırlısı benim asrım; sonra onlardan sonra gelenlerdir; sonra da onlardan sonra gelenlerdir." Birinci kamdan murat, sahabelerdir. İkinci kamdan murat ise, tabiînlerdir, Üçüncü kamdan murat, tebe-i tabiîndir. Denildi: "Kam," zaman ve müddet olarak şu zamanlara denilir: 1- Seksen sene, 2- Yetmiş yıl, 3- Altmış yıl, 4- Kırk yıl, 5- Otuz yıl, 6- Yüzyıl... Buna göre müzâf mahzûf tür. Yani; "Asrın ehlinden," demektir. Çünkü zamanın kendisine helak olmak olmaz. Temkîn "Bu yerde onlara, (mekan) vermiştik." istinaftır. Helakin keyfiyetini beyân içindir. Başlangıcını tafsil etmektedir. Kelâmın sıyâk ve sibakından sadır olan suâle cevaptır. Sanki denildi: -"Bu nasıl oldu?" (cevaben) denildi: "Biz onları yerleştirdik..."denildi. Bir şeyi yeryüzünde temkîn etmek (ve yerleştirmek); 1 - Onu yeryüzünde karar kılan (yerleşen) kılmaktır. 2- Yerleşmenin lâzımı olarak yeryüzünü, ona karar kılınacak yer kılmaktır. Bu iki manânın her birinde de (Kur'ân-ı kerimde) kullanılması varid oldu. Kur'ân-ı kerim, bazen; "Onu yeryüzüne yerleştirdik," buyurdu. (Bu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; Bu yerde onlara, vermiştik.") Başka bir yerde de şöyle denildi: "Onun için yeryüzünde mekân kıldık," buyuruldu. Hatta bunlardan her biri diğerinin manâsında ve yerinde kullanıldı. "Bu yerde onlara, vermiştik." Kavİ-i şeri-finden sonra vaki olan şu kavl-i şerifte ondandır: Size vermediklerimizi..." Sanki birincisinde; "Onlar için mekân kıldık," ikincisinde de-, "Size vermediklerimiz..." denildi. kelimesi, nekre olup, kendisinden sonra gelen menfî cümle ile mevsûftur. Aidi ise mahzûftür. Mahalli masdariyet üzerine mensuptur. Yani, "Onları karar kıldık, onlara verdik yani size vermediklerimizi onlara verdik," demektir. "Ve semâyı salıvermiştik;" Yağmur veya bulutlar, gönderdik... "Üzerlerine ..." "Gönderdik," fiiline taalluk etmektedir. "Bol bol akıtmakla," Çok yağdırmak, bol bol vermek, boşalırcasma dökmekle... Bu kelime, "Gök"kavl-işerifinden hâl'dir. Midrâr İbnü'ş-Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: kelimesivezninde (mübalağa ism-i fâil)dir. Bu ism-i fail mübalağa için mebnî olan kelimelerdendir. (Meselâ:) "Çok erkek ve çok kız doğuran kadın," sözünde olduğu çok erkek çocuk doğuran, çok kız çocuğu doğuran kadın demektir...) kelimesinin aslı, "Çok süt sağmakla sağdı," ve bu da çok süt sağdı demektir. Kendisine ihtiyaç duyulduğunda yağan yağmura; "bol yağmurlu bulut ve bereketli yağmurlar," denilir. Nimetleri Vereni Tanımayanlar "Ve ırmakları kıldık..." "Ayaklarının altından akar (bir hâle getirdik)," Ağaçlarının altında, meskenlerinin ve kasr (saraylarının) altında nehirler akar, demektir. Manası: Onlara, 1-Cisimde genişlik büyüklük, 2- Ömürde uzun müddet, 3- Malda büyük genişlik, 4- Zenginlik, 5- Dünya sebeplerine yeterince kullanabilme, 6- Dünyevî sebepleri, menfaatleri celb etmede kullanmak, 7- Zararları defetmede kullanmanın büyük imkânlarını verdik... (Bu imkânlar) Mekke ehline vermediğimiz imkânlardır. Fakat onlar, küfür ve isyanda o yaptıklarını yaptılar da; "Öyle iken, onları günahlanyla helak et¬tik..." Bu kamda (bu çağlarda yaşayan nesillerin) her biri yapmış oldukları husûsî günahları sebebiyle helak oldular. Bu adet, sayı, mal, mülk ve diğer sebepler, kendilerine hiçbir fayda vermedi. İşte bunlar (Mekke müşrikleri ve bütün kâfirlerde) onların (eski kavimlerin) başına gelen azaplara düçâr olurlar... "Ve arkalarından neş'et verdik..." Helak olan her bir kam (kavim ve nesilden) sonra yarattık. "Yeni bir kam olarak başkalarını..." Helak olandan bedel olarak...... Bu (helak olan nesillerden sonra yepyeni bir neslin yaratılması) Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin kemâlini saltanatının genişliğini ve büyüklüğünü beyân etmektedir. Zira bir çok ümmetin {millet ve nesillerin) helak olması, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülkünden hiçbir şey eksiltmedi. Belki Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, her bir kavmi ve nesli helak ettiğinde onların yerine yepyeni bir nesil yarattı. O nesiller, şehirlerini imâr ettiler. Âdetüllah Kendilerine mühlet verdikten sonra (verilen bu mühleti değerlendirip tövbe etmeyen) zâlimleri helak etmek; ve helak ettiği zâlimlerden sonra adalet ve insaf sahibi yeni nesiller yaratmak; Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âdetlerindendir. Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri riya (gösteriş) ve sum'â (desinler diye amel edenleri) yok edip; onların yerine sıdk-u samimiyet ve ihlâs sahibi kullar yaratır. Hiç şüphesiz her asırda insanlar elbette hayır üzerine olurlar... Ebdal Kulların Vasıfları Ebud-Derdâ (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Kendisi buyurdular: -"Muhakkak ki Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (bazı husûsî) kullan vardır. Onlara, "Ebdâl" denilir. (Onlar bu dereceye); çok oruç tutmak, çok (nafile) namaz kılmak, tevazu göstermek (Allah'tan korkan kişi olarak görünmek) ve güzel giyinmekle asla ulaşmadılar. Lakin onlar bu dereceyi; 1 - Kalb doğruluğu, 2- Gerçek bir korku, 3- İyi niyet, 4- Sadrın (gönül dünyalarının) selâmeti, 5- Bütün Müslümanlara rahmet, 6- Mahlûkata şefkat, 7- ve lhlaslarıyla, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, ilmiyle onları kendi zft! için (diğer insanların içinden) seçip ayırdı. Onlar kırk kişidirler. (3/10) Onların kalpleri İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın kalbi misâlidir. Onlardan bir kişi öldüğü zaman, Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri onun yerini tutacak bir kişi yaratır. Bil ki onlar; 1- Hiçbir şeye küfretmezler, 2- Asla sövmezler... 3- Lanet okumazlar, 4- Altınlarında olanları (emirlerinin altında olan kişilere) eziyet etmezler. 5- Üstlerinde olanlara haset etmezler, 6- Onlar insanların en hayırlılarıdır. 7- Ahlakı en yumuşak olanlarıdır. 8- insanların en cömertleridir. 9- Onlar hayır işlerinde yarışırlar. 10- Onlar Rablerİnin katında yüksek derecelere ulaşırlar... Onlar ile Rablerinin arasında bulunanlar ne süratli koşan atlar ve ne de esen şiddetli rüzgar (fırtınalar) ulaşamaz... Onlar İçlerinden gelerek (ihlas ve takva ile) hareket ederler. Hayırlara yarışmakla Allâh'ü Teâlâ'nm fazlü keremiyle olan sevinçlerinden dolayı onların kalplerinde yüksek tavanlara (yani göklere) çıkar.... işte bunlar, "Hizbullah'tirlar. İyi bilin ki felâh'a kavuşacak olanlar bunlardır." buyurdu...." Helak Çeşit Çeşittir "Öyle iken, onları günahlarıyla helak ettik." Kavl-i şerifinde şu işaretler vardır. Helak mutlak olarak: 1- Sûrî helak, 2- Manevi helak... 3- Bedenî helak, 4- Mâlî helak olur, Helak, ma'siyetin uğursuzluğu ve nimete nankörlük sebebiyledir. Nankörlük Nimeti Eksiltir Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Nimete şükür, nimettir, nimeti arttırır. Nimete nankörlük, içeriye gir, demektir. (Nimeti eksiltir...)" Hayvanlardan Daha Aşağı Kim, dünyaya, dünyanın süslerine ve şehvetlerine yönelmesinden dolayı; mucizelerden, kerametlerden ve ilhamlardan yüz çevirirse; muhakkak ki o kişi hayvanlar gibidir. Belki hayvanlardan daha sapıktırlar. Çünkü hayvanlar, hakkı yalanlamıyorlar. O kişi ise hakkı yalanladı. (Böylece hayvanlardan daha aşağı oldu...) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Yazıklar olsun Adem oğluna! Adem oğlunu yerini alarak doğdu. (Daha sonra) hayvanlardan daha aşağı oldu." Şu kavl-i şeriflerde şu işaretler vardır Dünya ve Ahiret'te... "Yakında onlara gelecek..." "O kendisiyle istihza etmekte olduklarının haberleri..." Ya dünyada ise; 1- Onların peygamberlerin ve evliyanın sözlerini ve halleriyle istihza etmeleridir. Bunun üzerine Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, 2- Onları sağır, 3- Gözlerini kör eder. 4- Onlar hakka hidâyet bulamazlar. 5- Ve hakikat yoluna eremezler. Amma Ahiret'te ise, 1- Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri onlara katiyet azabıyla azap eder. 2- Onlara uzaklık verir. 3- Onları rahmetinden ve mağfiretinden uzak tutar. 4- Onlara mahrumiyet verir. 5- Ve onlar cehennem azabında ebedî kalırlar... Hikâye İmâmü'l-Haremeyn (r.h.) bir gün, sabah namazından sonra mescitte ders yapıyordu. Kendisine bazı sofu şeyhler uğradılar. Şeyh ile beraber ashabından (müritlerinden) bazı fakirler vardı. Bazı yerlere davet olunmuşlardı. İmam'ü-Haremeyn (r.h.) kendi içinden buyurdular: -"Bunların tek meşguliyetleri yemek ve rakstır!" dedi. Şeyh davet olunduğu davetten dönerken ona: -"Ey fakîh! Sabah namazını cünüp olarak kılan, cünüp olarak mescitte oturup, ilimleri tedris eden ve insanları gıybet eden kişi hakkında ne dersin?" diye sordu. İmamü'l-Haremeyn, düşündü. Bu sözün kendisi hakkında söylendiğini anladı. Gitti gusletti. Sonra tasavvuf ehli hakkında itikadını düzeltti ve güzel bir itikada sahip oldu. Tasavvuf Ben (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k,s. hazretleri) derim ki: 1- İlk iş, itikattır. 2- Sonra onların tarikatına tabi olmaktır. 3- Sonra da onların makamlarına vasıl olmaktır. İlim Öğrenmenin Yolu Ebû'l-Kâsım Cüneyd-i Bağdadî (k.s.) hazretlerine denildi: -"Sen bu ilimleri kimden istifâde ederek öğrendin?" Buyurdular: -"Benim şu merdivenin altında, Aliâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yed-i kudretinin önünde tam otuz sene oturmamdır!" dedi. Bu tarikatın sırlarının keşf olunması ve nurlarının parlaması; ancak tam bir mücâhede ve kuvvetli suluktan sonra elde edilir. Hidâyet veren Aliâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Kur'ân-ı Kerim ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'e İman Yüce Meali: Sana, kâğıt üzerinde yazılmış olarak bir kitap indirseydik de onu elleriyle yoklasaydılar, her halde o küfürlerinde inat edenler yine diyeceklerdi ki, "Bu apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil."7 Bir de, "Şunun üzerine bir melek indirilse de görsek â." diyorlar. Eöer öyle bir melek İndirseydik, her halde iş bitirilmiş olur, sonra kendilerine bir an bile göz açtırılmazdı.8 Kendisini bir melek kılaydık, yine onu bir er kılacaktık ve düşmekte bulundukları şüpheye, onları yine düşürecektik.9 Kasem olsun ki, (yâ Muhammed) senden evvel gönderilen peygamberlerle de eğlenildi; fakat o eğlendikleri hak, o maskaralığı edenleri çepeçevre kuşatıverdi.10 De ki: "Yeryüzünde dolaşın da bakın, o peygamberlere yalancı diyenlerin akıbeti nasıl olmuş!? Tefsîr-i Şerif: "Ve sana indirseydik" Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Bazı müşrikler: -"Ey Muhammedi Biz sana asla iman etmeyiz. Ta ki sen, Allah katında (yazılmış) ve beraberinde dört melek olduğu halde bize bir kitap getirinceye ve bu melekler, o kitabın Allah tarafından yazıldığına ve senin Allah'ın resulü olduğuna şahadet ederlerse, o zaman iman ederiz," dediler. Bunun üzerine Aliâh'ü Teâlâ hazretleri, Sana, kâğıt üzerinde yazılmış olarak bir kitap indirseydik de onu elleriyle yoklasaydılar, herhalde o küfürlerinde inat edenler yine diyeceklerdi ki, "Bu apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil." Kavl-i şerifini inzal buyurdu. Kağıda Yazılmış Olarak "Kâğıt üzerinde yazılmış," Yani kağıt içine yazılmış bir kitap... Burada yani "yazılmış" demektir. "kitap. "Ona temas etselerdi (dokunsalardi)" Kitab'a "Elleriyle," Gözleriyle gördükten sonra... Artık kendileri için Kur'ân-ı kerimin sânı hakkında herhangi bir şüphe kalmaz. Burada, "Dokunmak," zikredildi; çünkü tezvîr ve tekzîp elle dokunulan şeyde vaki olmaz. Elle dokunduktan sonra bir kişinin; -"Her halde gözlerimiz döndürüldü, belki biz büyüye tutulmuş bir kavimiz." Yani gözlerimiz, engellendi, diye bilme imkânları olmaz. Dokunmak âdet olarak elle yapıldığı halde burada yine hâseten , "elleriyle," buyrulması, caiz olanları (başka ihtimalleri ortadan kaldırmak ve) defetmek içindir. Zira dokunmak, araştırma yapmak için de kullanılması caiz olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; "Ve doğrusu biz o semayı yokladık da onu öyle bulduk ki şiddetli muhafızlar ve şihablarla (ateş-alev-yıldız) doldurulmuş." Biz yokladık, demektir. Hakkı Görseler Bile İnanmazlar "Her halde o küfürlerinde inat edenler yine diyeceklerdi." Kendilerine zahir olduktan sonra hakka karşı direnerek ve inatla diyeceklerdir; bu inatçıların inat ettikleri şeylere karşı cahilane direnmeleri gibi... "Bu ancak," Bu kitap, "Apaçık bir sihirden başka bir şey değil." Onu herkese apaçık sihir olduğunu söylerler. Hiç şüphesiz tevfıkten mahrum olan kişi gaybı hakkı tekzîb eder. Hiç araştırmadan hemencecik hakkı ayanen ve hissî olarak yalanlar. Eğer inkâr ehli evliyaullâhı ve (Allah'ın) sâlih kullarını havada uçarken görseler bile; elbette "bu sihirdir" ve "bunlar şeytandırlar," derler. (3/11) Melek İnse Bile "Bir de, "Şunun üzerine bir melek indirilse de görsek â." Diyorlar. Onların zımnen (kapalı olarak) peygamberliği kabul etmeyip inkarlarına işaret ettikten sonra, sarahaten (açık olarak) peygamberliği inkarlarının beyânına başladı. kelimesi emir manâsında tahdidiyye içindir. "onun üzerinde," kavl-i şerifindeki zamir, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine râcidir. Yani, ona bir melek inseydi de biz o meleği gözlerimizle görsek ve o melek bizimle konuşup, onun peygamber olduğunu söylese ya... demektir. "Eğer öyle bir melek indirseydik, her halde iş bitirilmiş olur." Eğer biz şekli üzere melek indirsek bile onlar, yine iman etmeyeceklerdir. O beklenen korkunç ve beşeriyetten hiçbirine müşahede etmeye takat güç ve kuvvetlerinin yetiremeyecekleri bir durumdur ve o durumda iş bitirilmiştir, yani onlar külliyen ve tamamen helak olurlar "Sonra kendilerine bir an bile göz açtırılmazdı." Azap indikten sonra artık onlara göz açıp kapayana kadar bir zaman bile mühlet verilmez. Manâsı: Emrin gerçekleştirilmesi ve kendilerine göz açtırılmanın olmaması, (gibi) iki emir beyan edildikten sonra, kendilerine mühletin verilmemesi ise emrin gerçekleştirilmesinden daha şiddetli kılındı. Çünkü azap ile korkutmak azabın kendisinden daha şiddetli, meşakkatli ve daha korkutucudur... Melek Olsaydı "Kendisini bir melek kılaydık," He zamiri matlûp içindir. 0 da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin peygamberliğine şahitliği talep edilen melektir. "Yine onu bir er kılacaktık." 0 meleğe adam temsili verecektik. Geçtiği üzere, bir meleği kendi heykeli (şekli ve aslî hâli) üzere görmek ve müşahede etmeye hiçbir kimsenin gücü yetmez. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Dihyetü'l-Kelbî (r.a.) hazretlerinin suretinde gelirdi. Davud Aleyhisselâm'a, gelen iki melek, birbirlerinin hasmı olan iki adam suretinde gelmişlerdi. ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'a gelen iki melek ise,, iki misafir suretinde gelmişlerdi. Çünkü beşerî kuvvet, melekleri kendi suretleri halinde görmeye gücü yetmez. Fakat buna rağmen kutsi kuvvetlerinden dolayı peygamberlerden bazıları melekleri, kendi suretlerinde gördü. Melekler İnsan Suretinde Olsalardı "Ve elbette onları düşürecektik." Mahzûfün cevâbıdır. Eğer o melekleri adam suretinde dünyaya göndermiş olsaydık; elbette onlar, insan temsiliyle hatâ ederlerdi. "Düşmekte bulundukları şüpheye..." 0 zaman ona: "Sen ancak bir beşersin, melek değilsin." diyerek kendi nefislerine şüpheye düşerlerdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin temsili değiştirmesinde, şüpheli bir adam buyurması, meleklerin onların şüphelerine sebep olmasındandır. Peygamberlerin melek kılınmasının muhal olduğunu (yani insanları uyarmak için meleklerden peygamberlerin gönderilmeye¬ceğini) te'kîd etmektedir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Eğer yapmış olsaydık, sânımıza layık olmayan; Kavme vermiş olduğumuz şüpheye melekleri düşürmekle (ulûhiyete) yakışmayan bir iş yapmış olurduk. "Şüpheye düşürmek," darb-ı meseldir. Şüphelendiği zaman, kendilerine bir iş müşkül olduğu zaman böyle söylenir. "Elbise giydi" fiilini alsı, elbiseyle örtünmektir. İstihza Ettiler "Kasem olsun ki, senden evvel gönderilen peygamberlerle de eğlenildi; "Resuller ile," kavl-i şerifi, "istihza olundu," mine taalluk etmektedir. (Harf-i cerri) ibtidâ için olup "Resuller," kelimesine sıfat vaki olan bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kavminden (müşriklerden) görmüş olduğu eziyet, haksızlık ve zulümlere karşı bir tesellidir. Yani: Allah'a kasem olsun ki, senin zamanından önce sayıları çok, sânı yüce bir çok resul ile istihza olundu. Muzâfın hazfı ve muzâfü ileyhin muzâfın yerine ikâme edilmesiyledir... "Çepeçevre kuşatıverdi." Hemen onun akabinde... Yani ihata etti veya inzal buyurdu veya çepçevre kuşatıverdi yahut buna benzer... Çünkü bunun manâsı, ' "kuşatma" fiilinin manâsı, şümul ve lüzum üzerine dönmektedir. "kuşatma," şer olarak (zararına kuşatmak) manâsında kullanılmaktadır. Zira ikrah edilen (hoşlanılmayan) bir fiilin insan üzerine gelmesi manâsındadır. "Fakat eğien" hak, o maskaralığı edenleri teshir etti..." Ism-i mevsûidür. Aid ise, M kavl-i şerifmdeki he (.) zamiridir. "istihza ediyorlar," et¬mektedir. Mevsûlsiiâsiüe beraber, "kuşatma" Yani: İstihza etmekte oldukları o şey kendilerini kuşattı. Ve ondan dolayı hepsi helak oldular. Burada, ihata etmek ve helak etmek fiilerinin peygamberlere isnâd edilmesi, sebebe isnâd kabilindendir. Manası: Kâfirler, peygamberlere istihza etmeleri sebebiyle; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları helak etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunu "Bedir günü" tahakkuk ettirdi. Yani kâfirlerin helak olmalarını gerçekleştirdi De ki: "Yeryüzünde dolaşın," Geçmiş ümmetlerin hallerini öğrenmek için yeryüzünde dolaşın "Sonra bakın, o pey¬gamberlere yalancı diyenlerin akıbeti nasıl olmuş!?" Onların başlarına gelen azap ile nasıl helak olduklarını tefekkür edin... "sonra,"'kelimesi, iki vacibin arasını ayrıiık ve uzaki kiçindir. lira muhakkak ki seyrin vücûbu (yani daha önce helak olan ümmetlerin tarihî kalıntılarını dolaşmak) nazar (bakıp ibret almak, geçmiş ümmetlerin inkâr ve günahları sebebiyle ne hale geldiklerini görmek ve tefekkür etmeye) vesile olduğu içindir. Bunun misli şu sözdür: "Abdest al sonra (öyle) namaz kıl,"... "Akıbet," kelimesi, mastardır. 0 işin sonu ve meali (yani varış noktası ve sonucu) demektir. İstihza kimlere Sonra bil ki: İstihza, azgın ve şımarık nefis sahibi olan kişilerin her zaman peygamber ve evliyadan din erbabı ile yapa geldikleri kötü bir şeydir. Müslümanlarla Alay Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Bilâl, Suhayb. Ammâr ve diğerleri aibi (bazı) "müstaz'aflar" dan bir cemaat ile beraber Mescid-i haramda idi. (3/12) Ebû Cehîl Kureyşin ulularıyla onlara uğradı. Ve: -"Muhammedi Bunların cennetin melikleri olduğunu zannediyor!" dedi. Ve Fakir Müslümanlar ile alay etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de bedir gününde ona yapılanları yaptı. Ebû Cehîl de Müslümanlara yapmış olduğu istihzâ'nın cezasını buldu. İşte akıl sahipleri için bir ibret tablosu ve ders alma yeridir. Dilini Tut Mesnevî'de buyurdu: -"Sen halkı incitmek için dilini muhafaza etmezdin. Önüne ve ardına ibretle bakmazdın. Halbuki önüne kendi ölümün ve can çekişme hayalin Ardındaysa, dostlarının ölümü vardı..." Hikaye (Sahabeye Dil Uzatan) Bir şiî vardı. Kendisine İbni Heylân deniliyordu. Sahabe-i kiram hakkında yakışık olmayan sözler söylüyordu. İbni Heylân, bir gün duvar yıkıyordu. Yıktığı duvar onun üzerine yıkıldı. Duvarın altında kalıp fecî bir şekilde can verdi. Medine-i Münevvere'nin "bakî" kabristanlığına defnettiler. Fakat ikinci gün rtunu ı-sevan lercumesı onu kabrinde bulamadılar. Hatta onun üzerine defnedilen toprak bile yoktu. Bu durumda başka birisinin o kabri deşme ve açma ihtimali yoktu. Çünkü o toprağıyla beraber yoktu. Kabrin kerpiçlerini olduğu hal üzere gördüler. Bunu insanlardan büyük bir kalabalık gördü. Hatta buna şahit olanlardan biri de Kadı Cemâleddin Efendi idi. Zamanla bunun şöhreti o kadar yayıldı ki dünyanın her yerinden insanlar onu görmeye geliyorlardı. Bu hadise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kalbini şerh ettiği kimselerin kendisinden ibret aldığı âyetlerdendir... İmam Sahavî (r.h.)'ın "Makâsidü'l-Hasene, "isimli kitabında böyledir"" Mübarek Yerlere Defnedilmek Bu hadiseden anlaşıldığı gibi, sahabelere ta'n etmek (sahabelere dil uzatmak) ve istihza'nın kötü bir akıbeti vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fasık kişinin cîfesini mübarek yerlerden, kötü yerlere intikâl ettirir. Hadis-i şerifte varid olduğu gibi; "Ümmetimden kim, Lût kavminin amelini işlerse, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri o kimseyi onlara nakleder ve hatta onlarla beraber haşr olur." İmam Suyûtî (r.h.) hazretlerinin "Ed-Dürerü'1-müntessere," isimli kitabında da böyle ... Cesetlerin Nakli? Bu hadis-i şerif, cesedin nakli hakkında sarih ve sahih bir haberdir. Çünkü haşr (ölümden sonra yeniden diriliş) ruh ve cesetle birlikte olacaktır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, şerli (ve kötü) cesetleri şerefli ve mübarek mekânlardan kötü (ve şerli kimselerin mezarlıklarına) naklettiği gibi; hayırlı (ve iyi kimselerin) cisimlerini ve cesetlerini de kötü ve değersiz mekânlardai). şerif ve mübarek mekânlara nakleder. Mekke ve Medine'nin iki mezarlığı olan "Bakî" ve "Hücûn" (cennetü'1-bâkî ve cennetü'l-muallâ mezarlıklarına nakli) gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ehli ehline sevk eder... Âhir zamanın İnsanları Bu (zamanımız), âhir zamandır. Bu zamanda, zahirde ve bâtında, ölüm ve hayatında kıbleye dönen insanlar çok bulunurlar. (Bu çağda ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat üzere olan kişiler çok çok azdır...) Söyleyen ne güzel söylemişler: -"Nas (insanlar) gitti, geriye ise ancak nasnâs kaldı." Nasnâs", insanlara benzeyen ve hakikatte insan ol- mayandır. 1- Onlar Ye'cûc ve Me'cûc'dür. 2- Sureti insan suretinde olan hayvandır. 3- İnsan sureti üzerine yaratılıp, bir şeyde insana benzeyen ve diğer bir şeyde insana benzemeyendir. 4- Adem oğlu değillerdir. 5- Denildi ki, onlar Adem oğlundandırlar... Âd Kavmi Rivayet olundu: Âd kavminden bir mahalle ehli; peygamberlerine isyan ettiler; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onu "nasnâs'"a neshetti. Onlardan her bir adamın aynı yerden çıkan bir eli ve bir ayağı vardı. Onlar kuşlar gibi sıçrıyor ve hayvanlar gibi otluyorlardı. Hayırlı insanlar neredeler? Akıl sahipleri neredeler? Hepsi gelip geçtiler!!! Vallahi onlardan çok az kaldı! Giden Adamlar Geri Döner mi? Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Bu zulmet, ondaki dünyadır. Nice zamana dek dost ümidiyle otururum. Kâh parmağım dişimde, Ve Kâh başım dizimin üzerinde... (Yani cananın hasretiyle bazen parmağımı ısırırım ve bazen de gam ve kederden başımı dizime indiririm...) Sabrım tükendi. Arslanın sığınağına (inine) kurt inip yerleşti. Aklım uçtu; güvercin yerine kargaların ötmesi üzerine... (Yani şereflilerin yerini reziller aldığı için aklım gitti, demektir.) Ey ferah ve talih kuşu! Devlet müjdesini getir!. Belki günler, daha önce olduğu gibi, kavme geri döner..." Allah'ın Rahmeti Yüce Meali: "Kimin şu göklerdeki ve yerdeki?" de. "Allah'ın" de. 0 kendi uhdesine rahmeti yazdı. Her halde sizi kıyamet gününe toplayacak, bunda şüpheye mahal yok. Nefislerine yazık edenlerdir ki imân etmezler.12 Halbuki, gecede, gündüzde barınan ne varsa O'nun ve işiten-bilen ancak O.13 Tefsîr-i Şerif: yerdeki?" de. "Allah'ın" de..." Bu kavl-i şerif, Mekkelileri, akıllı ve diğer bütün mahlûkatın yaratma, mülkiyet ve tasarruf cihetinden hepsinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri için olduğuna zorlamak içindir... Sanki şöyle denilmektedir: Zahir olduğu halde, bunun aksini söylemek ve ikrar etmemeye sizin için yol var mı? Şu cihetle ki bunu inkâr etmeye hiçbir kimse kaadir olamaz. Soranın cevâbını başkasından beklemeden gereken cevâbı yine kendisinin vermesi; bu ve benzeri suallerin cevâplarının muayyen olduğunu (ve bu sorunun cevabının değişmeyeceğine) imâ etmek içindir. Onun hakkı burada muhataptan cevabı beklemek değildir; belki cevap ile itirafa hemen geçmek, hakikati beyan etmektir. Rahmet " "O kendi uhdesine rahmeti yazdı." Müstakil bir cümledir. Emrin altına dâhildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına karşı raûf ve rahîm olduğunu beyân için sevk edilmiştir. (3/13) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, insanlara azap etme hususunda hemen acele etmez. Onlardan tevbe ve kendisine dönmeyi kabul eder. "0 kendi uhdesine rahmeti yazdı." Kavl-i şerifin manâsı, fazilet ve ihsan olarak kendisine rahmeti lâzım ve vacib kıldı, demektir. Zira muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine bir şeyin vacip kılınmasından (yani bir şeyi yapmak mecburiyetinde olmaktan) münezzehtir. "Nefs" kelimesiyle zâttan tabir edilmesi; " "Nefs" kelimesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında kullanılmaz," diyen kişilerin aleyhinde bir hüccettir ve delildir. Toplanma Günü "Her halde sizi kıyamet gününe toplayacak..." Mahzûf'kasemin cevâbıdır. Yani vallahi sizleri kabirlerinizden dirilterek toplayacaktır veya sizleri kıyamet gününde haşr ederek bir araya toplayacaktır. Şirkleriniz ve diğer ma'siyetleriniz üzerine sizi cezalandıracaktır. Her ne kadar size mühlet veriyor, dünyevî olarak size azap etmiyorsa; ve rahmeti icâbı hemen sizi cezâlandirmıyorsa; kıyamet gününde elbette sizi diriltip; cezalandıracaktır. "Bunda şüpheye mahal yok..." Kıyamet gününde veya sizi toplamada asla şüphe yoktur. "0 nefislerine yazık edenler..." Sermâyelerini zayi etmişlerdir. Sermâyeleri de aslî fıtrat ve akl-ı selimdir. Bu mübtedâ'dır, devamı olan şu kavl-i şerif de haberidir: "Onlar iman etmezler." Kavl-i şerifin başındaki (O) fe harfi mübtedâmn şart manâsını tazammun etmesi içindir. Aklını Kullanamayan Onların iman etmemelerinin hüsran etmelerine sebep olduğunu beyân etmektedir. Muhakkak ki aklın iptali, 1 - Hislere uymak, 2- Vehme tabi olmak, 3- Hevâ-ü heveslerine uymak, 4- Taklite dalmak, 5- ibretle bakmaktan gâfıl olmak, 6- İbretli hadiselerden ders almamak, 7- Ve akıllan kullanmamak sebebiyledir... Onların (bu sebeplerle akıllarını iptal etmelerinden dolayı); kendilerini küfürde isrâr etmeye ve iman etmekten kaçınmaya götürdü... Böylece kâfirler, husûsî rahmet dâiresinden çıktılar.... Rahmet Umûmîdir Kadı (Beydâvîr.h.) buyurdular: Rahmetten murad, dünya ve âhirette umûmî olan rahmettir. 1- Marifete hidâyet,(Allah'ı tanıyabilmek...) 2- Delillerin nasbedilmesiyle tevhidini bilmek, (Tevhidin delillerini aklettirmesi...) 3- Kitaplar indirmesi, 4- Ve küfre mühletin verilmesi hep bu rahmetin gereğidir.... Mutlak Rahmet Hüseyin Vaiz el-Kâşifî (r.h.) tefsirinde buyurdular; Rahmetten murad, zatî rahmettir. O mutlak ve kevnî rahmettir. O rahmetle bütün varlıklar, yokluktan varlığa kavuştu. Onun neticesinde, hiç istemeyen ve sual etmeyenlere bile atâ (ilâhî ihsan ve ikramlar) verildi. Varlıklar, nimetlere kavuştular. Varlıklar, istemeden, dua etmeden, hacet rabıtasını yapmadan ve hakketmeden bile nice nice ilâhî rahmetlere kavuştular.,. Mesnevî-î manevîde varit oldu: -"Adem (yokluk aleminde) iken bizim hakkımız var mıydı? Kî bizlere ceset ruh verildi. Ve ilim nurunu saldı üzerimize,,,î" (İşte bizim yoktan yaratılmamız, bize verilenler hep ilâhîrahmetin eseridir...) -"İsteğimizi zahmetsiz ihsan ettin/ Biz ağzımızı oynatmadan (senden istemeden ve konuşmadan) sen bizim maksadımızı anladın ve bize iyilikte bulundu. Rahmetinin Büyüklüğü Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden işittim, şöyle Duyuruyordu: -"Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, rahmetini yüz cüz kıldı. (Bu yüz cüzden) doksan dokuzunu yanında alıkoydu. Tek bir cüzünü de yeryüzüne indirdi. Yer yüzüne indirilen bu bir cüzden bütün mahlûkat birbirine rahmet ediyor ve acıyorlar. Hatta hayvan yavrusuna süt emzirirken, ona zarar verir endişesiyle ayağını kaldırır..." Mükemmel imam (Hadîs ilmini en iyi bilen lmam-ı Nevevî hazretleri bu hadis-i şerifin şerhinde buyurdular: Bu hadis-i şerif, Müslümanlar için müjde ve ümidin kemâline delâlet eden (hadis-i şeriflerdendir.... Zira bu dünyada (ilk mahlûkattan son mahlûkata kadar bütün varlıklar için olan) zahirî ve bâtınî bütün nimetler Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yeryüzüne indirdiği o tek rahmetten hâsıl olmaktadır. Âhiret yurdunda Müslümanlar için tecelli edecek olan yüz rahmet hakkında ne düşünürsün? (İlâhî rahmetin genişlik ve büyüklüğünü var artık sen düşünü!) Allah'ın Rahmetine Güzel Bir Temsîl Ömer bin el-Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine esirler getirildi. Esirlerin içinde bulunan bir kadın memesinden süt sağıp çocuğa içiriyordu. Kadın esirlerin içinde bir sabi gördü. Onu kucağına aldı. Sımsıkı sarıldı. Ve onu emzirmeye başladı. (Kadının çocuklarına olan düşkünlüğü ve acıma duygusu üzerine) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bize; -"Bu kadını görüyor musunuz? Bu kadın çocuğunu ateşe atar mı?" diye sordu. Biz: -"Hayır! O çocuğunu ateşe atmaya kaadirdir ama asla çocuğunu kendi eliyle ateşe atmaz!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarına bu kadının çocuğuna olan rahmet ve şefkatinden daha rahîmdir ve daha çok acımaktadır!" buyurdu. Allah'ın Lütfü Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Ateş, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kahrından bir zerredir. Kötüleri tehdit eder ve korkutur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kahrının ateşi, bu kadar üstün ise de; Onun lütf-ü kereminin serinliği daha ileride ve daha üstündür. Allah'ın Rahmetinin Büyüklüğü Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rahmeti öyle büyük bir rahmettir ki. Büyüklüğü tasavvur edilemez. Ancak eserleri görülür. Besmelenin Bin Manâsı Şeyhü'l-Ekber (Muhyiddin-i Arabî k.s. hazretleri) "Fütûhât-i Mekkiyye" isimli kitabında buyurdular: -"Rahmet âyeti olarak Kur'ân-ı kerim'de şu âyet-i kerimeyi gördük; o da; "Rahman ve rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile..." âyet-i kerimesidir. Besmele tam bin manâyı tazammun etmektedir. Her bir manâ ancak etraflıca düşünmekle hâsıl olur. -"Rahman ve rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile..." âyet-i kerimesinin tazammun ettiği manânın husulü elbette lazımdır. Bu manâların her birinin husulü için bir sene gerekir. Bu bin manânın tam olarak anlaşılması için ise bu ümmetin üzerine tam bin senenin geçmesi lazımdır... Muhyiddîn-i Arabf nin (k.s.) Duası -"Ey Allah'ım! Alınlar terlediği, inlemeler çoğaldığı ve bizim üzerimize sevgililer ağladığı ve tabipler bizden ümitlerini kestiği zaman; bize rahmet et! Allah'ım! Toprak biz! örttüğü, ahbap ve dostlar bizi terk ettiği, nimetler bizden ayrıldığı ve nesîm (hoş rüzgar) kesildiği zaman bize rahmet et! Allah'ım! İsmimiz unutulduğu, cismimiz çürüdüğü, kabrimiz kaybolduğu ve zikrimiz (bahsimiz) kapandığı (ve hiçbir kimsenin artık bizden söz etmediği v tamamen unutulduğumuz) zaman, bize rahmet et! Allah'ım! Sırlar açıklandığı, gizlilikler (ve kalpte olanlar) ortaya çıkarıldığı, amel defterleri yayıldığı, teraziler ortaya konulduğu zaman bize rahmet et! Allah'ım! Ey Hayy-ü Kayyûm ve yâ Rahman yâ Rahîm! Senin rahmetinle Senden yardım diliyoruz!" (3/14) Bu mezkûr Şeyh Muhyiddin-i Ekber (k.s.) hazretlerinin münâcâtıdır. Ve ömrüme and olsun ki bu münâcât, gerçekten şerif bir münâcât ve latîf nidadır... Gece ve Gündüz "Halbuki, gecede, gündüzde barınan ne varsa O'nun..." Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Mekke kâfirleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. -"Ya Resûlallâh (s.a.v.)! Biz iyi biliyoruz ki, seni bizi davet ettiğin şeye sevk eden şey, senin fakirliğin ve hacet sahibi olmandır... Biz senin için (Arap) kabilelerinden çok mal toplarız. Böylece sen bizim en zengin adamımız olursun ve böylece sen üzerinde bulunmuş olduğun davetten dönersin!" dediler. Mekke müşriklerinin bu konuşmaları üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (onlara gereken cevâbı vermek için) bu âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi ve: Halbuki, gecede, gündüzde barınan ne varsa O'nun ve işiten-bilen ancak O." Buyurdu. Manâsı: Gece ve gündüzde istikrar eden gece ve gündüzün içerdiği bütün varlıklar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur. Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin insanların en zengini olmasını murad etseydi, elbette gece ve gündüz onun üzerine ve mekânına mal yağdırırdı. Eşyâ'nın iki zamana (gece ve gündüze) nispet edilmesi, eşyâ'nın gece ve gündüzde iskân edilmesinden dolayı böyle bir tabir kullanıldı... "Ve o işitendir." İşitmede mübalağa sahibidir. Her işitilen şeyi hakkıyla işitir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her malûmu (bütün eşyayı) hakkıyla bilir. Söz ve fiillerden hiçbir şey ona gizli kalmaz. Gece ve Gündüz Haber'de varit oldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, biri karanlık ve diğeri de aydınlık iki cevher (temel madde) yarattı. Aydın olandan her türlü nuru (ve ışığı) çıkarttı. Gündüzü onun nurundan yarattı. Diğer kalan ışıklarından ise, ateşi (ve cehennemi) yarattı. Karanlık maddeden ise bütün karanlıkları çıkarıp ayırdı. Geceyi o karanlıktan yarattı. Karanlığın diğer kalanlarından ise cenneti yarattı. Onun için gece, cennettendir; gündüz ise ateşten (cehennemden) dir..." Geceler Ünsiyet Vaktidir Bundan dolayı, geceleri ünsiyet kurmak (sohbet ve muhabbet etmek) daha çoktur... Geceler, sevenlerin ünsiyet vaktidir. Mahbubların (sevgililerin) gözlerinin aydınlığı ânıdır. Âyet-i kerime, gecede, gündüzde, buyurarak) gecenin gündüz üzerine 'takdîm edilmesi; muhakkak ki gecenin Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerine hizmet etme vakti ve gündüzün de mahlûkata hizmet etme ânı olmasından dolayıdır.... (Bundan dolayı gece gündüzden daha şerefli ve daha üstün olduğundan takdîm olundu...) Peygamberlerin miraçları hep geceleyin oldu. Kadir gecesi gecelerin içindedir... Bin geceden daha hayırlı olan kadir gecesi gecededir; gündüzlerin içinde değildir... Bunun misâlleri çoktur. Evliyanın bazıları, -"Gece geldiği zaman, büyük mahlûkat geldi..." derlerdi. Gecenin Esrarı Bu meclisleri toplayan fakir (Allah'ın rahmetine muhtaç İsmail Hakkı Bursevî) der ki: Amma... 1- Gecenin esrarından, 2- Gece de yapılan münâcâtın halâveti (tadı), 3- Halvetin zevki, 4- Ve vahdet (yalnız kalmanın güzelliği ve zevkinden) mahcup ve mahrum olan kimselere ise; gündüzler daha mahbub ve daha sevimli ve daha hoştur. (Onlar gündüzü severler) meselâ "ulemâ-i rüsum" maneviyâttan mahrum olan zahirî âlimler gibi... Nahiv âlimi olan "Sâ'leb" (r.h.)'a bakmıyor musun? Sâ'leb (r.h.) şöyle derdi: -"Keşke hiç gece olmasa da ashabım (talebelerim) hiç benden ayrılmasalar da (sürekli ders okutsam)" derdi. Bu sözler onun, talebelerine olan ülfetinin hırsından gelmektedir. Zira "muallim"lerin hiçbiri, hâl ve makam bakımından "müctehid"lerden daha yüksek değildir. Görmüyor musun? (Tarih kitaplarında hayatını okumuyormusun?) Bizim imamımız "İmâm-ı Azam" (k.s.) hazretleri, gündüzleri ders okutur ve geceleri de ihya ederdi... Hafızın Hazinelerinin Kaynağı Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Hafıza vermiş olduğu Bütün saadet hazineleri (ilim, marifet, fesahat ve belâğât)... Hepsi gece dualarının, Seher vaktinde virdler, zikirler ve evrâd-ı şeriflerin bereketiyledir..." Bu zikredilen takrirlerden; gecenin gündüz üzerine daha faziletli olduğu anlaşıldı... Gece ve Gündüz Melekleri Bil ki her şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, yarattığı mahlukâttır. Gece ve gündüzün her biri için kendisine müvekkel olan bir melek vardır. Haberde Selmân-ı Farisî (r.a) hazretlerinden vârid oldu. Buyurdular: Geceye vekil olan bir melek vardır. Ona "Şerâhîl" denir. Gecenin vakti geldiği zaman, o melek siyah cevher (siyah bir top) tutar ve onu batı tarafına sevk eder (delâlet eder). Güneş ona baktığı zaman, göz açıp kırpılacak bir süratle batması vacip olur. Güneş ta ki bir daha o cevheri görünceye kadar batmamakla emir olunmuştur. Güneş battığı zaman, gece gelir. Meleğin iki kanatlan altında zulmet (karanlık) yayılır. Diğer bir melek gelinceye kadar o cevher askıda kalır. (Gelen diğer meleğe) "Herâhîl" denilir. O da beyaz bir cevher ile gelir. Onu güneşin doğacağı tarafa asar. Güneş onu gördüğü zaman; hemen göz açıp kırpmcaya kadar bir zaman içinde doğar. Zira güneş, beyaz cevheri görünceye kadar doğmamakla emir olunmuştu. Güneş doğduğu zaman, gündüz gelir. Meleğin iki kanatlan altında nur yayılır. Gündüzün aydınlığı için müvekkel (vazifeli) bir melek vardır. Gecenin karanlığı için de müvekkel (vazifeli) bir melek vardır. Güneşin batışı ve doğması anında..." Haberde varit olduğu gibi... Müminlerin Velisi Allâhü Teâlâ Hazretleridir Yüce Meali: "Yâ..." de; "O göklerin, yerin yaratanı Allah'tan başkasını mı velî ittihaz edeceğim? Halbuki, O besliyor da, kendisi beslenmekten münezzeh bulunuyor". Ve "ben, cidden ehl-i islâm'ın birincisi olmakla emir olundum" ve "sakın müşriklerden olma!" buyuruldu.14 "Ben 'de, "rabbime isyan edecek olursam, cidden büyük bir günün azabından korkarım.15 Kim, kendisinden o gün azap bertaraf edilirse, işte onu rahmetiyle bağışlamıştır. Ve işte ayan beyan kurtuluş odur. Eğer Allah sana bir keder dokundurursa, onu O'ndan başka açacak yoktur. Ve eğer sana bir hayır dokundurursa, yine O her şeye kadirdir.17 Kullarının üstünde kahir O, hakîm O, habîr O. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "De;" Habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Mekke kâfirlerine de... Bu âyet-i kerime, müşrikler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini şirke ve babalarının dinlerine davet ettikleri zaman nazil oldu. Allah'tan Gayri Dost Edinmek "Allah'tan başkasını mı velî ittihaz ede¬ceğim?" Müstakil veya şirkyoluyla Allah'tan başka ma'bûd mu edineyim? Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelde beni habib edindi. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi; -"Eğer ben Allah'tan gayri bir "Halil" edinmiş olsaydım; elbette Ebû Bekri halil edinirdim. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizin sahibinizi (arkadaşınızı-peygamberinizi) halil edindi." (3/15) Yani ben edinmiyorum, demektir. Burada inkâr edilen (kabul edilmeyen) Allâhü Teâlâ'dan gayriyi veli edinmektir. Yoksa dost edinmek (inkâr edilen şey) değildir. inkârın üzerinde cereyan eden şey olduğu için mefûi takdim olundu. Rızkları Veren Allah'tır "0 göklerin, yerin yaratanıdır." "Fatır": Onları yoktan icâd edendir. Daha önce geçen herhangi bir misâl (ve örnek) olmadan gökleri ve yeri yoktan yaratandır. Bu kavi-/şerif, ism-i Celâf'den bedeidir. Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Besliyor da, kendisi beslenmekten münezzeh bulunuyor". Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlûkatı rızklandırır; kendisi rızklanmaktan münezzehtir. Burada hâseten yemek yedirmenin yani beslemenin zikredilmesi, mahlûkatm beslenmeye olan şiddetli ihtiyacından dolayıdır. İslâm Olmakla Emir Olunmak "Ve ben, cidden ehl-i İslâm'ın birincisi olmakla emir olundum, de." Yüzünü ihlâs ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine döndürmeyi ve ona yönelmekle emir olundum. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, İslâm'da ümmetinin imamıdır. "Ve sakın müşriklerden olma!" Yani din işlerinden herhangi bir işte, bana asla müşriklerden olma denildi. Manâsı: Ben Müslüman olmakla emir olundum ve şirkten nehiy olundum (alıkonuldum). İslâm'ın Hakikati islâm'ın hakikati vucûci hapsinden kurtulmaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden başka hiçbir kimse bundan kurtulamaz. Bunun içindir ki, kıyamet gününde bütün peygamberler; -"Nefsim! Nefsîm" (Ya Rabbi! Nefsimi kurtar)" diye dua ederlerken Efendimiz; s.a.v. hazretleri de; -"Ümmetim! Ümmetim" (Ya Rabbi! Ümmetimi kurtar!" diye dua eder... Büyük Günün Azabından Korkun "Ben de, "Rabbime isyan edecek olursam, korkarım." Allah'ın emirlerine ve nehiylerine muhalefet etmekten yani hangi isyan olursa olsun işlemekten korkarım. Cidden büyük bir günün azabından..." Kıyamet gününün azabından, demektir. "korkarım" fiilinin mefulüdür. Bunda onların ümitlerini kırmak ve onların büyük bir azaba mucip olan âsî kişiler olduklarına tembih vardır. Azaptan Uzaklaşanlara Rahmet "Kim, kendisinden o gün azap bertaraf edilirse..." O büyük günde, kim kendisinden o şiddetli azap defedilirse yani kendisine azap edilmezse; o gün," kavl-i şerifi, "defedilmek," için zarftır. "işte onu rahmetiyle bağışlamıştır." Onu kurtarmış ve ona in'âm ve ihsanda bulunmuştur. "Ve işte bu," Azabın bertaraf edilmesi, Ayan beyan kurtuluştur." Zahirî ve gözle görülen bir kurtuluştur.... Allah'ın Azap Ettiğini Kimse Kurtaramaz "Eğer Allah sana bir keder dokundurursa." Bu kavl-i şerif, akıllı kişinin Allah'tan başka bir veli edinmesinin caiz olmadığına başka bir delildir. "Zarar," belâ, hastalık, fakirlik ve benzeri musîbetler, demektir. "zarar.." kavl-i şerifinin başındaki be (v) harfi ta'diyyet (müteaddilik) içindir. Bu kavl-i şerifin Farsça tercümesi: -"Ve eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, sana herhangi bir kötülük ulaştırıp dokundurursa," demektir. "Onu açacak yoktur." Bu zararı açmaya kaadir ve onu senden defetmeye gücü yeten hiçbir kimse yoktur. "Ancak O vardır..." Yalnız Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vardır. "Ve eğer sana bir hayır dokundurursa," Sıhhat, (maddi ve manevî) herhangi bir nimet ve benzerî şeyleri sana verirse, "Yine O hey şeye kadirdir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri vermiş olduğu hayrın muhafazasına ve devamına kaadirdir. Ondan başkası onu kaldırmaya gücü yetmez. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Ve eğer AHah sana bir keder dokunduracak olursa, onu O'ndan başka açacak yoktur ve eğer O sana bir hayır murad ederse, o vakit de O'nun fazlını reddedecek yoktur; 0, onu kullarından dilediğine nasip eder. 0 öyle gafur, öyle rahimdir. " Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'den Bir Öğüt Ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bir katır hediye edilmişti. O katırı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine Kisrâ (İran Şahı) hediye etmişti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kıldan yapılmış bir ip (yular) ile ona bindi. Sonra beni de arkasına oturttu... Uzun zaman benimle gitti. Sonra bana döndü: -"Ey genç!" dedi. Ben: -"Buyur yâ Resûlallah (s.a.v.)!" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sen Allah'ı (n emirlerini ve yasaklarını) muhafaza et; O da seni (bütün sıkıntı ve belâlardan) muhafaza etsin! Sen Allah'ı (n dinini) muhafaza et; Onu (n yardımını ve rahmini hemen) önünde görürsün! Varlıkta (ve bollukta ibâdet, ihlas ve takvan ile) Allah'a tanın ki; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de şiddet ve darlıkta seni tanısın (sana yardım etsin)! Bir şey isteyeceğin zaman (sadece) Allah'tan iste! Yardım dileyeceğin zaman Allah'tan yardım dile! Olacak şeyler hakkında kalem geçti. (Olacaklar yazıldı...) Eğer bütün mahlûkat (senin için toplanıp), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sana hükmetmediği bir menfaati sana vermek isteseler buna kaadir olamazlar (böyle bir şeye güçleri yetmez...) Yine eğer bütün insanlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yazmamış olduğu bir zararı sana dokundurmak için senin aleyhinde çalışsalar buna da güçleri yetmeyecektir. Eğer sen, yakın ile (tereddütsüz bir imanla) beraber sabır ile amel etmeye güç yettirirsen; bunu yap! Eğer buna gücün yetmezse sabret! Muhakkak ki, senin kerih gördüğün (sevmediğin ve hoşlanmadığın) şeylere sabretmede çok hayırlar vardır! İyi bil ki ilâhî nusret (yardım) sabırla beraberdir. Muhakkak ki belânın açılması (giderilmesi) sıkıntıyla beraberdir. Muhakkak ki kolaylık zorlukla beraberdir!." Fail-i Hakikî Allah'tır Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: "Bazen bir kişinin arkadaşının üzerinde sıkıntılardan bir sıkıntıyı açması (defetmesi) tasavvur olunur. (Buna ne diyeceksin)? Cevâp: Derim ki, zararları açan (ve kulların üzerinde defeden) hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu ya sebeplerin vasıtası ile yapar, ya da gayri bir şekilde yapar... . Meşakkat ve Rahatlık Allah'tandır Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Ey hakîm (hikmet sahibi akıllı kişi)! Senin Önüne meşakkat ve zorluk gelse... Veya rahatlık ve mutluluk gelse, Bütün bunları Allah'tan gayriye nispet etme... Çünkü bunları (meşakkat ve rahatı) veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir..." Nusret Allah'tandır Yardım görmek ve yardım dilemek de böyledir. Yardım dilemek de hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Peygamberler ve evliyadan yardım dilemek ise hacetin kazası (yerine getirilmesi) için onlardan şefaat dilemek manasında (mecâzî)dir... Muvahhid (Allah'ın varlığına ve birliğine iman etmiş kişi) vucûdda (bir şeyin var olmasında) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka bir müessirin olduğuna asla itikad etmez.! Allah Kahhar ve Habirdir "O kahirdir." O kaadirdir. Hiçbir şey onu istilâ ederek onu aciz bırakmaz. "Kullarının üstünde; O, hakimdir." Yani emrettiği ve yaptığı bütün işlerde hikmet sahibidir. Allâhü Teâlâ kullarının bütün gizli işlerinden haberdârdır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kahrı ve şanının yüceliği ulvî hislerledir. Ondan "istiâre-1 temsiliyye"yoluyla fevldyyet (üstünlük) ile tabir olundu. Allah'ın Kudret ve İlmi "O kullarının üstünde kahirdir." Kavl-i şerifi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudretinin kemâlinden ibarettir. (3/16) Nasıl ki, "Hakîm O, habîr 0.." kavl-i şerifi de, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin kemâlini ifâde ve tabir ettiği gibi.... Her Şey Zıddıyla Kahr Olur Molla Fenâri (r.h.) hazretleri, tefsirinde buyurdular: Fevkıyyet (üstünde olmak) kudret cihetindedir. Yoksa yüksek mekân cihetinde değildir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sânı bundan yücedir yani Allah mekândan münezzehtir. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ister var olsun ve isterse yok olsun bütün mümkinâta kahir ve kaadirdir. Zira Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunların her birini zıddıyla kahreder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ma'dûm (yok olan şeyleri) icâd (var etmekle) kahreder. Mevcudatı ise yok etmek ve ifsâd etmekle kahreder. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'den ... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kahrı bütün kullarına umûmîdir. Kâfirlerin kahr olunmaları, kalblerinin ölümü ve nefislerinin hayatıyladır. Zira yaratılışın başlangıcında ruhlar üzerine serpilen nur onlara dokunmadı... Onlar da böylece tabiat zulmetinde şaşırdılar. Sapıttılar. Ve böylece şeriat nuruna hidâyet bulamadılar. Müminlerin nefislerinin kahrı ise şeriat nuruyladır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Müminlerin Allah'a taat ve ibâdetle kıyam olmalarıyla, Allah müminleri tabiat zulmetinden çıkarttı. Muhibbânın kalblerinin kahrı ise, iştiyak (aşk ve cezbe) parıltılanyladır. Muhibbân, müşahedenin lütfuyla onunla ünsiyet kurar. Sıddîkların ruhlarının kahrı ise, Celâlinin sıfatlarının tecellilerinin kamçılarıyladir. Ve özetle, gördüğün her şey, Onun izzetinin alemlerinin altında kahır olunmuş ve Allah'ın samadâniyetinin meydanında elbette zelil olmuştur. Kula düşen vazife, Mevlâ'sını tanımak ve onun ibadetiyle meşgul olmaktır. Mevlâ'mız ise, her şeyi yaratan, her şeyi icâd eden ve her şeyi kahreden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir.... Hikâye (Hak dine giren rahip) Şeyh Abdulvâhid bin Zeyd (k.s.) hazretlerinden hikâye olundu. Buyurdular: Bir gemide yolculuk yapıyordum. Gemi bizi bir adaya sürükledi. Orada puta tapmakta olan bir adam gördüm. Ona; -"Ey adam! Sen kime tapıyorsun?" dedik. O gözüyle putu imâ ve işaret etti. Biz ona; -"Senin mabudun bu mu? Bu bizim yanımızda yapma bir şeydir. Bunun benzerlerini yapanlar var! Yapma bir şey ma'bûd olamaz!" dedik. 0; -"Peki siz kime tapıyorsunuz?" diye sordu. Biz: -"Biz, arşı semâda, batşı (gücü ve kuvvetinin tezahürü) yeryüzünde, diriler ve ölüler hakkında kazası (ve hükmü) geçerli olan; isimleri mukaddes, azamet ve kibriyâsi yüce olan zâta (Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine) tapıyoruz!" dedik. 0 yine sordu: -"Bunu size kim bildirdi?" -"Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, bize kerîm bir resul gönderdi. 0 bunları bize bildirdil" dedik. O yine sordu: -"Peygamber sizin aranızda ne yaptı?" diye sordu. Biz: -"Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri, risâleti (peygamberliği) edâ edince, Melik (Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri), onu kabzetti. Ona katında olan şeyleri seçti..." Sordu: -"Yanınızda herhangi bir alâmet terk etti mi?" Biz: -"Evet! dedik... Yanımıza Melik'in Kitabını bıraktı!" O: -"Melik'in kitabını bana gösterin! Meliklerin kitabı çok güzel kitap olmalıdır!" dedi. Ona Mushâf-ı şerifi (Kur'ân-i kerimi) gösterdik! O: -"Ben bunu anlamıyorum (Kur'ân-ı kerim okuyup anlayamıyorum)" dedi Bunun üzerine biz ona Kur'ân-ı Kerim'den bir sûre okuduk! Biz okudukça o ağlamaya başladı. Tâ sûre bitinceye kadar hep ağladı. Sonra: -"Bu kelâmın sahibine yakışan asla isyan etmemektir!" dedi. Sonra Müslüman oldu. Güzel bir islâmiyet yaşadı. Sonra birkaç gün içinde bu güzel hali üzere vefat etti. Sabah ve akşam Melikü'l-Müteâl hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsunl Ma'bûd ve maksut O'dur. Mevcut olan bütün işler O'na döndürülür! Müşriklerin Şahit İstemeleri De ki: "Hangi şey şahadetçe en büyüktür?" De ki: "Allah Şahit benimle sizin aranızda. Ve bana bu Kuran vahyolundu ki sizi ve her kime ererse onu, bununla inzar edeyim. Yâ siz Allah ile beraber diğer ilâhlar olduğuna gerçekten şahadet mi ediyorsunuz?" De ki: "Ben şahadet etmem." De ki: "Hakikat ancak şu; 0 bir tek ilâh ve şüphesiz ki ben sizin şeriklerinizden tamamen beriyim."19 Kendilerine kitap verdiğimiz ümmetlerin ulemâsı, o peygamberi kendi oğullarını bilir gibi bilirler. Kendilerine yazık edenlerdir ki, ancak İmân getirmezler.20 Allah'a iftira ederek yalan uyduran veya onun âyetlerine yalan diyen kimseden daha zâlim kim olabilir!? Şüphe yok ki, zâlimler felah bulmazlar.21 Hele, hepsini mahşere toplayacağımız, sonra o şirk koşanlara diyeceğimiz gün; "Hani nerede o sizin zu'm etmekte olduğunuz şerikleriniz?"22 Sonra, başka fitnelik edemeyecekler; sâde şöyle diyecekler: "Rabbİmiz Allah'a yemin ederiz, vallahi bizler müşrik değildik."23 Bak, vicdanlarına karşı nasıl yalan söylediler. Kayboluverdi de kendilerinden o uydurdukları mabutlar. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: yüktür?" Sebeb-i Nüzul "De ki: "Hangi şey şahadetçe en bü- Yüce Meali: Rivayet olundu: Kureyşliler Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine, -"Ey Muhammed! Biz gerçekten seni Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlara sorduk; onlar, kendilerinin yanında (bulunan semavî kitaplarda) senin herhangi bir zikrin ve sıfatının bulunmadığına inanıyorlar? Senin Allah'ın Resulü olduğuna şahitlik edeni bize göster? Onlar (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar) seni inkâr ediyorlar!" İşte bu soru üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu . Bu âyet-i kerimeyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri Habib-i Edîbi (s.a.v.) hazretlerine. Onlara; -"şahadet cihetinde hangi şey daha büyüktür?" diye sormasını emretti. En Büyük Şahit Allah'tır Allah en büyük şahittir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şahadeti, mahlûkatın şahitliğinden daha büyüktür. Çünkü mahlûkatın şahitliği ve ilimleri bütün eşyanın hepsinin hakikat ve mâhiyetlerini ihata edip (kapsayamaz)... Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan hak subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri ise ilmi. eşyanın hepsinin hakikatini ihata eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Resulü (s.a.v.) hazretlerine hemen cevâp vermesini emretti ki, cevabının tayini ilân etmek ve onların bundan başka cevap vermeye kudretlerinin olmadığını beyan etmek içindir. "Şahit..." O şahittir... "Benimle sizin aranızda.." Benim sıdk (ve doğruluğuma)... "Ve bana vahyolundu," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından... "Bu Kuran," Benim risâletimin sıhhatine şahittir... "Bununla sizi inzar edeyim." Ey Kur'ân-ı kerimin nüzulü vaktinde Mevcut olanlar! Kur'ân-ı kerimin içinde bulunan vaîd (korkutma)larla sizi korkutayım» ner kime ererse," Muhatabiar zamirinin üzerine atıftır Yani Kur'ân-ı kerim kendisine ulaştığı kimse, demektir. Yani kıyamet gününe kadar, Kur'ân-ı kerimin kendisine ulaştığı bütün cin ve insanlar.. Muhammed bin Ka'b el-Kurtubî (r.h.) buyurdular: Kur'ân-ı kerim kendisine tebliğ edilen (ve ulaşan) kimse; sanki Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini görmüş ve Kur'âri-ı kerimi ondan işitmiş gibidir! "Gerçekten şahadet mi ediyorsunuz?" Onların müşrikler olduklarını kendilerine ikrar etmeye zorlamaktır. Zira onların bunu inkâr etmeye yolları yoktur. Çünkü onlar bununla meşhur olmuşlardır. Buradaki istifham inkâr ve azarlamak içindir Manâsı Farisî olarak, "sizler şahitlik ediyor musunuz?" demektir. (3/17) "Allah İle beraber diğer ilâhlar olduğuna gerçekten, De ki:" Onlara... "Ben şahadet etmem." Buna şahitlik etmem; her ne kadar siz buna şahitlik etseniz bile; zira o bâtıldır. Ondan yüz çevir ve: De ki: Hakikat ancak şu; O bir tek ilâh..." Emri tekrar/ ve te 'Md içindir Yani belki (muhakkak ki) ben, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka ilâh yoktur; ancak O, vardır. Yani ulûhiyeti münferittir. "Ve şüphesiz ki ben sizin şerik¬lerinizden tamamen beriyim." Sizin tapmakta olduğunuz putlardan... Kitab Ehlinin Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ı Tanıması "Kendilerine kitap verdiğimiz kimseler..." Daha önce geçen, onları (müşriklerin); "Büz seni Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan sorduk!" sözlerine bir cevaptır. îsm-i Mevsûl o kimselerden murad,, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardır. "Kitab"dan murad ise, kitap cinsidir. Tevrat ve incil'i içine almaktadır. "Onu bilirler." Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini ve kendi kitaplarında onun hilye, vasıf ve sıfatlarını bilirler. "Kendi oğullarını bilir gibi..." Kendilerince muayyen olan bütün tatlılıkla tanırlar. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) geldiklerinde, Hazret-i hazretlerine; -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi; hazretleri, Medine-i Münevvere'ye Ömer (r.a.), Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) peygamberi (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bu -"Kendilerine kitap verdiğimiz ümmetlerin ulemâsı, o peygamberi kend oğullarını bilir gibi bilirler. Kendilerine yazık edenlerdir ki, ancak imân getirmezler." (Burada sözü edilen tanıma ile) siz Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini nasıl tanıyordunuz?" diye sordu. Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.); -"Ey Ömer! Ben Onu (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerini) sizin aranızda gördüğümde; onu hemen tanıdım; oğlumu tanır gibi... Muhakkak ki ben Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, kendi oğlumdan daha iyi tanırım. Zira ben kadınların ne yaptıklarını (gizlice nasıl bir halt işlediklerini) bilemem! Ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hak peygamber olduğunu ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından gönderildiğine şahadet ederim!" dedi. Bunun üzerine Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) Ona; -"Allah sana muvaffakiyetler versin! Ey İbni Selâm!" dedi..." Hüsran ehli "Kendilerine yazık edenler..." İki kitap ehlinden ve müşriklerden kendi nefislerini aldatanlar: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin insanları üzerinde yaratmış olduğu fıtratı zayi etmekle; (kendi kendilerini) zarara uğrattılar ve kendilerine yazık ettiler. (Nefislerini hüsrana uğratanlar), imanı gerektiren beyyinelerden (delil ve hüccetlerden) yüz çevirdiler. Bu mübtedâ'dır. Devam'/ da onun haberidir. "Onlar asla imân getirmezler." Çünkü onların kalbleri üzeri mühürlüdür. Fe harfi sebebiyet içindir. Onların, iman etmeye sebep olan; 1- Aslî fıtratı 2- Ve akl-i selîmi zayi ettiklerine delâlet eder. Herkesin Cennet ve Cehennemde Bir Menzili Vardır İmam Bağavî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bu (hüsran ve büyük zarar şundandır), muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her Âdem oğlu (insan) için, cennette bir menzîl ve cehennemden bir meznil kıldı. Kıyamet günü olduğu zaman, müminlerden ateş ehli (cehennemlik olanlar) için cennette mertebeler yarattı. Cehennem ehli olanlar için, cennette menziller yarattı ..." Allah'a İftira Eden Zâlim "Allah'a iftira ederek yalan uyduran kimseden daha zâlim kim olabilir!?" Onlar, her iki kitabda (Tevrat ve İncil'de) bulunan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sıfat ve hilyesinin aksine sözlerle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini vasfetmeleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine büyük bir iftiradır. Yine onların, "Melekler kızlardır," ve "Onlar (putlar) Allah katında bizim şefaatçilerimizi" demeleri, ve bunlara benzer sözlerle Allah'a iftira ettiler. Yani bunlardan daha zalim kimse yoktur, demektir . Âyetleri Tekzîb Edenler "Veya onun âyetlerini yalanlayan..." Sanki bunlar, 1- Kur'ân-ı kerimi yalanladılar. 2- Mucizeleri inkâr ettiler. 3- Ona sihir (büyü) adını verdiler. 4- Tevrat'ı tahrif ettiler. 5- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin na't-i şerifini (vasıflarını) değiştirdiler. İşte bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini yalanlamaktır. tın am suresi, V "Veya" kelimesi bütün bunların hepsinin iftira olduğunu ilân etmek içindir. Zaten yalanlamak tek başına bile zulümde ifratın son derecesine ulaşmaktadır. Bunların ikisinin arasını topladığı zaman ise büyük bir zulüm olur? Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nefyettiğini ispat ettiler ve Allah'ın ispat ettiğini de nefyetmiş oldular... (İşte bu büyük bir iftiradır...) Zâlimlere Kurtuluş Yoktur "Şüphe yok ki," Yani şan... "Zâlimler felah bulmazlar. Zâlimler, ikrah edilen, hoşlanmayan şeylerden kurtulamaz ve matluplarına asla nail olamazlar. Zâlimlerin hâli böyle olunca, zulümde ileri giden ve zulmün doruk noktasında olanların halini var sen düşünl Şirk Koştuklarınızı Getirin "Hele, hepsini mahşere toplayacağımız, sonra o şirk koşanlar diyeceğimiz gün;" "Gün" kelimesi, zarfiyet üzerine, muahhar bir zamir ile mensuptur. İbarenin şerhinde ve beyânında dar olması üzerine ilân olmak üzere hazf olundu. Haşr, insanları malûm bir yere toplamaktır. (Onlar) zamiri hepsine râcidir. "Hepsi" kelimesi ondan hâldir. Manâsı: Biz o 7ün insanların hepsini haşr ederiz. Sonra biz hâseten rr^nKlere söyleriz; bütün insanların önünde (ve şahitliğiyle onları) azarlamak, küçük düşürmek ve horlamak için; makâl (söz) dâiresinin ihata etmeyeceği korku ve hâl ile olan diyeceğimizi deriz... Mevkıflar "sonra" kelimesiyle atıf, mevkiflerde kıyamet gününün ma¬kamlarının arasında hâsıl olan (uzun zaman ifâde eden) terâhî içindir. Çünkü kıyamet gününde bir çok mevkıf (durma yeri) vardır. 0 mevkıflerin her birinde o günün uzunluğunun hasebine göre durulur ... Şerikleriniz Nerede? (Müşriklere şöyle seslenilir:) "Hani nerede şerikleriniz!" Yani sizin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ortak koştuğunuz o ma'budlannız nerede? Şirkin onların ma'budlarma ispat edilmesi, izafeti mezâciyye itibariyledir. "0 sizin zu'm etmekte olduklarınız..." Kendilerini şirk ve şefaatçiler zannettikleriniz "Zu'm," bâtıl söz ve kelamın çoğunda yalan söylemektir. Müşriklerin Fitneleri "Sonra, başka fitnelik edeme¬yecekler; sâde şöyle diyecekler:" "Fitne" kelimesi "nakıs) fıiünin haberi olmak üzere merfûdur. Haberi ise, kavi-i serindir, istisna ise bütün eşyâ'dan umûmi olarakistisnâ-i müferrağ'dir. Onların fitneleri, ya küfürleridir. Bundan murad ise, onların kötü akıbetleridir. Yani onların ömürleri müddetince lazım görüp kendisine sarıldıkları küfürlerinin akıbetleri ve kendisiyle iftihar ettikleri şeylerden bir şeyin sonu ise ancak onu inkâr etmeleri, Kaçınmaları ve şu sözleriyle ondan beri etmeleridir: (3/18) 'Rabbimiz Allah'a yemin ederiz, vallahi bizler müşrik değildik." Amma onların cevaplan fitne ile tabir olundu. Çünkü bu bir yalandır. Onlar bu sözleri, kendilerinin re'sen bu menfaatten uzak olduklarını, hayret ve dehşetlerinin ifratlarının asla kendilerine fayda vermeyeceklerini iyi biliyorlardı. Onlar; -"Ey Rabbim! Bizi bundan çıkart!" diyerek cehennemde daimî kalmayayakînen inandılar.... Kâfirlerin Dalâletine Bakınız! "Bak," Habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)î "Vicdanlarına karşı nasıl yalan söylediler!" Dünyada kendilerinden şirkin sadır olduğunu inkâr ederek; yalanlarından taaccüp etmeleridir. Bu taaccüp edilen bir iştir. "Kayboluverdi de kendilerinden o uydurdukları mabutlar!". "Yalanladılar," kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıftır. ' "Bak," kavl-i şerifin ifâde ettiği mananın altındadır. Yani onların iftiralarının nasıl zail olduğuna, gittiğine ve nasıl bâtıl olduğuna bak! Çünkü onlar putlar hakkında iftira ediyorlardı. Onların Allah katında kendilerine şefaatçiler olduklarını ve böylece bunların hepsi tamamen kıyamet günü bâtıl olurlar. Şey Lafzı Bu âyet-i kerimelerde bazı emirler (işler) vardır. Birincisi: "şey", kelimesinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkında kullanılmasıdır. Lakin bu "dileyen," manâsına olup; varlığı dilenen manâsına değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mürit ve dileyendir. ikincisi: Tevhîd'in akebinde hemen şirkten uzaklaşmak gerekir. Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların İslam'ı Mevlânâ Anî Çelebi ismiyle meşhur olan (zât), "Havâşşî sadru'ş-şerîat" isimli kitabında buyurdular: Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların Müslüman olmalarının şartı, onların şahadet kelimesini getirmelerinden sonra; Yahudilik ve Hıristiyanlıktan beri olmaları (ve tam olarak) uzaklaşma şartına bağlıdır. Yahudîlik ve Hıristiyanlıktan beri olup uzaklaşmadıkça asla Müslüman olamazlar. Velev ki şahadet kelimesini defalarca getirseler bile... Çünkü onların ikisi de sözlerini, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sizlere gönderilmiş peygamber olduğuyla tefsir ettiler. Lakin bu (fetva) bu gün Müslümanların kuvvet bulduğu (Darü'l-İslâm'da geçerlidir. Darü'l-Harb lde ise Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlardan herhangi birinin şahadet kelimesini getirmesiyle onun Müslümanlığına hükmedilir. Veya; "Ben İslâm dinine girdim," Ya da : "Ben Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın dinine girdim," demesi yeterlidir. Bu sözler, onun küfürden tevbe edip Müslüman olduğuna delildir.... İmanın Sıfatı "Ed-Dürrü" isimli kitabda buyuruldu. İmanın sıfatında özetle şöyle denilmesi gerekir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bana emrettiği her şeyi kabul ettim ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bana nehyettiği her şeyden de kaçındım. Kişi, buna kalbiyle itikad eder ve diliyle de ikrar ederse, sahih iman ile iman etmiş ve hepsinp iman etmiş olur. (Ed-Dürrü'l-Muhtasar'ın sözleri) bitti.... Muakallid'in İmanı Mukallidin imanı sahihtir. Imam-ı Azam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerinin katında... Ancak mukallid olan kişi, nazar (dikkat ve ibretle bakmayı) ve istidlal (delil getirmeyi) terk ettiği için günahkârdır... Mukallid Olmaktan Çıkış "Faslü'l-Hitâb" isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Kim Müslüman ülke ve şehirlerinde yaşar ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sanatını (ve eserlerini) gördüğünde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini teşbih ettiği zaman; o kişi, taklidin hududundan (mukallid olmaktan) çıkmış olur. Varlığın Başlangıcı Üçüncüsü: Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; -"Kendilerine kitap verdiğimiz ümmetlerin ulemâsı, o peygamberi kendi oğullarını bilir gibi bilirler." Kavl-i şerifleri şuna işaret etmektedir: Muhakkak ki baba (ve ecdat) çocuklarının kendilerinden tahakkuk ettiklerini bilirler. Kendilerinin çocuklarının çıkış yerleri ve oğullarının varlıklarının kendilerine bağlı olduklarını bilirler. Marifet ehli de böyledir. Onlar da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerinin (yaratılış emirlerinin) sudur ettiği zât ve varlıklarının başlangıcı olduğunu bilirler... Aşka Erişmenin Yolu Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Hakikatler mektebinde, aşk edîbi önünde agâh ol Ey oğul çalış ki, bir gün baba olasın Uyumak, yemek ve içmek seni aşk mertebesinden uzaklaştırdı. Sen aşka,_ uykusuz, yeme ve içmeden kesildiğin zaman erişirsin Kadîm olan başlangıca vâsıl olmak; hadis olan vasıf köprüsünden geçtikten sonra mümkün olur... Sadece İman Dördüncüsü: Muhakkak ki kişiye menfaat veren; 1- îman, 2- Tevhîd, 3- Sıdk-ü samimiyet, 4- Ihlâstır. Şirk ve yalan değil... Küfür Ehli Kurtuluşa Ermez Rivayet olunur: Müşrikler, kıyamet günü, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mağfiretini ve tevhit ehlinin günahlarını geçmesi {ve onları affetmesini) görünce; bazıları bazılarına; -"Gelin, şirkimizi gizleyelim belki biz de tevhit ehliyle beraber mağfiret olunuruz," dediler. Ve şöyle derler: -"Allah'a yemin olsun ki ey Rabbimiz biz asla müşrik olmadık!" deler. Ama Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların dillerine mühür vurur. Onların bütün organları (uzuvları dile gelip konuşur ve) onların aleyhinde küfürlerine şahitlik yapar. Müşrikler (ve kâfirler) asla kurtuluşa eremezler. Riyakârlar Tevhîd ehlinden riyakâr olanlar da böyledir. Gösteriş ehli olanlar, kendilerinin yakîn ve kemâli ihlâs üzere olduklarını zannederler.* Onların fiilleri sadece ve sadece uzuvlarından (organlarından) sadır olmaktadır. Bunun hilâfına delâlet etmektedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cehennemi mutlak olarak şirk ehlini temizlemek için yarattı. Lakin küfür ehli cehennemde daimî olarak Kalacaklardır. Makamı anla... Eserlerin Çokluğu İyi bil! Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri birdir. Ve her şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin birliğine şahadet etmektedir. Bu marifet ve müşahede ehli bu vahdet üzere onu bilir ve müşahede ederler. Eserlerinin çokluğu vahdete zıt değildir. Ağaçla beraber bir tohum gibi.... Tevhîd Kalemi Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Vahdet tuzağını ördün! Ey hâli karışık olan Hafız Tevhîd kalemini çek, Şunun ve bunun üzerine (insan ve cinlerin üzerine ..). Kulaklarını Tıkamaları Yüce Meali: İçlerinden kimi de vardır, seni Kur'an okurken dinler; fakat, biz onların kalblerine onu zevkiyle anlamalarına mâni kabuklar geçirmişizdir, kulaklarında da bir ağırlık vardır. Her mucizeyi görseler de ona imân etmezler; hatta sana geldiklerinde seninle cidal yapmaya kalkışarak der ki o hak tanımaz kâfirler: "Bu, eskilerin esatirinden başka bir şey değil."25 Öbürleri ise, hem ona yaklaşmaktan nehyederler, hem de kendileri ondan uzaklaşırlar ve bu suretle mücerred nefislerini helak ederler de farkına varmazlar...26 Görsen, ateşin basma durdurulup da "Ah!" dedikleri vakit; "Ah, ne olurdu bir geri çevrilsek de rabbimizin âyetlerini inkâr etmesek, müminlerden olsaydık..."27 Hayır! Evvelce gizleyip durdukları karşılarına çıktı da ondan; yoksa geri çevrilselerdi, mutlak o nehyedildikleri fenalığa yine döneceklerdi; şüphesiz yine yalancılar...28 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "İçlerinden kimi de vardır, seni Kur'an okurken dinler;" Sen Kur'ân-ı kerim okuduğun zaman, demektir. (3/19) Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: (Bir gün Mekke'nin ileri gelenleri olan) Ebû Süfyân, Velîd, Nadr, Utbe, Şaybeç Ebû Cehil ve benzerleri toplanmış; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden Kur'ân-ı kerimi dinliyorlardı. Onlar, Nadr'a sordular. Nadr, haberler sahibi (kitap okumuş bilgili) bir kişiydi. (Ona); -"Ey Katîle'nin babası, Muhammed ne diyor?" dediler. 0: -"0 beyti kılana yemin olsun ki, ne dediğini bilmiyorum. Ancak o dilini hareket ettiriyor ve daha önce size anlatmış olduğum eski ümmetlerin masal ve efsânelerini anlatıyor..." dedi. Ebû Süfyân (r.h.) dedi: -"Ben onun söylediklerinin bazılarını hak görüyorum..." dedi. Ebû Cehil: -"Hayır!" dedi. İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime nazil oldu. Zamîr müşrikler içindir. Kâfirlerin Kalbleri Mühürlüdür "Ve biz kıldık." inşâ edip, yapık, "Onların kalblerinin üzerine..." Zamir manâ itibariyle ^ "O kimse, "ye râcidir, "is\ "Kabuklar," Bir çok perdeler, kabuklar gerdik... Öyle kabuklar ve perdeler ki, hariçte insanların kendilerini tanıdığı ve bildiği kaderince takdir edilemeyecek kadar çok... "Kabuklar," kelimesi, kesreyle olan kelimesinin cemiidir. O da kelimesi de) kendisiyle eşyanın örtüldüğü şey, demektir . "Onu zevkiyle anlamalarına mâni...." Müzâfin hazfiyie mefûi'ü ieh 'tir. Kur'ân-ı kerimden işittiklerini anlamalarından hoşlanmadıkları için, demektir. İşitme zikrinin kendisine delâlet ettiği Kur'ân-ı kerimi anlamaktan korkuyorlardı. Kulaklarını Tıkıyorlardı "Ve," Ve biz kıldık. "Kulaklarında da bir ağırlık vardır." Sağırlık ve ağırlık vardır. Bunlar, Kur'ân-ı kerimi hakkıyla işitmekten (ve anlamak ve Müslüman olmaktan) hoşlanmadıklarından bu korkudan kulaklarını tıkarlar. Bu durum (onların kalblerinin üzerinde perde olması ve Kulaklarını tıkamaları); 1-Onların Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine yapmış oldukları işlerinde cehaletlerinin kemâlini, tabir eden bir temsîldir. 2- Kalblerinin Kur'ân-ı kerimi anlamaktan ifrat derecesinde uzak olduğu, 3- Kulaklarını tıkamaları ve gelen sözü geri püskürtmelerini tabir eden bir temsildir. Bu kavl-i şerif, 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, kalbleri çevirdiğine, 2- Bazılarını hidâyetle şerh edip açtığına, 3- Bazılarını da perdeler gerip, onları Allah'ın kelâmını anlamaz ve kavramaz hale getirdiğine, 4- İman etmez bir hale getirdiğine delalet eder. Ehli sünnet ve'1-cemâatin mezhebi bu olduğu gibi ... îşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır. 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmını dinleyenlerin, 2- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hadis-i şeriflerini dinleyenlerin, 3- Veya hakikat erbabının (mürşid-i kâmillerin) sözlerini; Sadece ve sadece; 1 - İnkâr etmek, 2- Aleyhinde delil olarak kullanmak 3- Ve ta'n (eleştirmek ve çürütmek) için; Dinleyenlerin mükâfatı (yapmış oldukları işin karşılığı) ise ancak; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onların kalblerinin ve işitmelerinin (kulaklarının) üzerine hicâb (perde) germesidir... Onlara böylece Kur'ân-ı kerim, hadis-i şerif ve mürşid-i kâmillerin hikmetli sözlerinin; 1 - Nurları onlara vasıl olmaz. 2- Onlar, bunun halâvetini (tatlılığını) bulamazlar 3- Ve hakikatini asla kavrayamazlar . Allah'ın Keremi Molla Câmî (k.s.) buyurdular: Ne acep Kur'ân-ı Kerimin bir harfinden bile nasibi olmaz! Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kereminden bir şey gelmezse, o zaman gözler görmez olur. "Ve eğer onlar her mucizeyi görseler..." Kur'ânî âyetlerin hepsini işitseler yani onu işiterek müşahede etseler bile... "Ona imân etmezler;" Gördükleri, mucizelerin her birini inkâr ederler ve o âyetleri, sihir, iftira, masal ve efsâne diye isimlendirirler; inatlarının ifrat derecesinde olması ve taklitlerinde (atalarının örf, adet, gelenek ve törelerine sıkı sıkıya) kuvvetle bağlı olmasından dolayı her şeyi inkâr ederler. - "Hattâ," "Hattâ," kelimesi, aslında) ibtidâiyye içindir. Bununla beraber gaye manâsını ifâde etmesine bir mâni yoktur. Yani onların Kur'ân-ı kerimi anlamaktan men olunma derecesi öyle baliğ oldu ki, ta ki onlar; "Sana geldiklerinde seninle cidal yapmaya kalkışırlar." Onlar o halde seninle mücâdele etmektedirler. " Der ki o hak tanımaz kâfirler:" İşitmiş oldukları âyet-i kerimeleri, mücerred inkâr etmekle kalmazlar; belki derler ki: "Bu sadece," Bu Kur'ân-ı kerim ancak; "Eskilerin esatirinden başka bir şey değil." Onların bâtıl ve yalan hikâyeleridir. esatir," kelimesi, zammeyle kelimesinin cemiidir. i "Gülmeler" kelimesinin, kelimesinin cemii, ve "Acayipler," kelimesinin, kelimesinin cemidir Kâfirlerin Kur'ân-ı Kerime Efsâne Demeleri Kitabüllâh nazil olduğunda, Kâfirler hep onu kınadılar. "Bunlar esatir, masal ve efsâneden ibarettir." dediler. Ondaki sözlerin hikmet ve nurundan mahrum kaldılar. Böylece iman edemediler. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Ey oğul! Kur'ân-ı kerimi sadece zahiri olarak görmeî Şeytan, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı sadece toprak gördü (ve kâfir) oldu." Kâfirler Halkı Kurandan Uzaklaştırıyorlar "Ve Onlar,"Kâfırler, i "Nehyederler...' İnsanları nehyediyorlar. "Ondan," Kur'ân-ı kerim ve ona iman etmekten... "Ve hem de kendileri ondan uzaklaşırlar..." Kendileri, nefislerini ondan uzaklaştırmaktadırlar; Kur'ân-ı kerimden gayet büyük bir nefretle nefret etmekte olduklarını izhâr etmek suretiyle... Halkı ondan nehyetmelerini te'kîd olması için... Zira bir şeyi nehyeden kimsenin nehyedilen şeyden kendisinin kaçınması, nehyi tamamlayan unsurlardandır. Belki bu sır, nehiyden uzaklaşmayı tehir etmelerindendir.. uzaklaşmak, demektir. Kurân'dan Uzaklaşmak "Ve bu suretle helak ederler..." Nehyetmekve kaçınmakla helak etmezler; "Yalnız kendi nefislerini (helak ederler...) Çünkü bunun zararı sadece kendilerinedir. j "Onlar farkına varmazlar..." Yani halbuki onlar bilmezler. Onlar, ne kendilerini helak etmek ve ne de bunun onların aleyhinde iktizâ etmesiyle böyle bir şeyden; 1- Kur'ân-ı kerim, 2- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri 3- Ve Müminlere asla zarar veremeyeceklerdir. (Kur'ân-ı kerimi inkâr etmelerinin zararları sadece ve sadece kendilerinedir...) Kâfirlerin Pişmanlıkları "Görsen, ateşin başına durduruldukları vakit..." (3/20) Hitab, ya Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinedir. Ya da Müşahede ve görme sânında olan bir kimse içindir. "Durmak," hapistir, (yani kendisini bütün hareketlerden alıkoymaktır...) Eğer", kelimesinin cevâbı ve "görme" fiilinin mefûlû mahzûftür. Yani, onlar, ateşin başında dururken onları görmüş olsaydın; ta ki onlar ateşi gözleriyle gördüklerinde; elbette sen (sözün) tabir edemeyeceği bir şekilde onları görürdün, demektir. "Ah!" dediler." harfi tembih içindir. "Ah, ne olurdu bir geri çevrilsek..." Dünyaya geri döndürülsek... "Ve rabbimizin âyetlerini inkâr etmesek..." Kur'ân-ı kerimi... "Ve müminlerden olsak.." Kur'ân-ı kerime iman etsek ve Kur'ân-ı kerimin gereğince de amel edip, ta ki bu korkunç mevkıfı görmesek; diyeceklerdir. Heri iki fiilin nasb olmaları, vav'dan sonra temenninin cevâbı üzerine (fiil-i müzâriyi nasbedenlerden) of har¬finin gizlenmesiyle nasbtırler. Vav harfi, fe harfinin mecrasına geçerlidir. Manâsı: Muhakkak ki biz tekzîb etmemeyi ve müminlerden olmayı murad ettik, demektir. İman Etmezler "Hayır! Evvelce gizleyip durdukları karşılarına çıktı da ondan;" tş (in doğrusu) onların söyledikleri gibi değildir. Onlar eğer dünyaya gönderilseler elbette iman edecekler sözleri onların söyledikleri gibi değildir. Kıyamet günü onlardan vaki olan bu temennî; onların iman etmeye rağbet ettikleri için değildir. Belki artık onlara varacakları mevkif (cehennem ateşindeki yerleri) kendilerine zahir olup gösterildiği içindir. Bu mevkıfleri dünyada kendilerine gizliydi. O da onların başında durdukları cehennem ateşidir. (Bu âyet-i kerimede zikredilen) gizlemekten murad; onların kıyameti yalanlamalarıdır. Çünkü bir şeyi tekzîb (yalanlamak) onu inkâr etmek (örtüp gizlemek)tir. Fakat onların tekzip ve küfürlerini gizlemeleri ise muhaldir. (İmkansızdır. Çünkü Allah'a karşı hiçbir şey gizlenilmez...) "Yoksa geri çevrilselerdi," Faraza dünyaya gönderilselerdt; "Mutlak o nehyedilcükleri fenalığa yine döneceklerdi;" Şirke geri dönerlerdi. Külliyen gördükleri cehennem ateşini unuturlardı. Bu onların müşahede ettikleri şeylere nazarları (ibretle bakmalarının) noksan olması ve galip olmamasındandır. Tıpkı İblîs gibi... Şeytân'a Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetleri ayan beyân açıkça gösterildiği halde; şeytan sonra inat etti. (Kâfir oldu...) Fakat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza ve kaderine ve onun ezelî hükmünde asla değişiklik yoktur. "Ve şüphesiz onlar elbette yalancılardır..." Onlar, getirdikleri (söyledikleri) ve ortaya attıkları bütün iddialarında, dinlerinde ve sözlerinde elbette yalancı olan bir kavimdirler . Eşkıyayı Öldürmek Caizdir Bu âyet-i kerimeyle, bağiy (İslâm devletine baş kaldıran) ve fesat çıkaran kişilerin öldürülmesine fetva verilir. Zira yasaklanan şeye geri dönen bir kişi, iman etmez. Pişmanlık Akıldan Gelmelidir Mt-snevî'de Duyuruldu: O pişmanlık, ona meşakkatan hâsıl olmuştur. Nurlu (ve aydın) bir akıldan meydana gelmiş değildir. Onun sıkıntısı geçince pişmanlıktan bir eser kalmaz. Böyle bir tevbe toprak kadar bile olamaz. O tevbe ettikçe; Akıl Pîri ona; -"Biz onu reddetsek o yine bize elbette döner," der." Hayat Sadece Dünya Değildir Yüce Meali: Yine dönüp; "Hayat, sırf dünya hayatımızdan ibaret; biz bir daha dirilecek değiliz." Diyeceklerdi.29 Hem görsen onları, rablarınin huzuruna durdukları vakit. "Nasıl" diyecek; "şu gördüğünüz hak değil mi imiş?" "Evet. Rabbimiz hakkı için." diyecekler. O halde buyuracak: "Tadın azabı, küfrettiğinizin cezası..."30 Hakikat, hüsranda kaldı o, Allah'ın karşısına çıkacaklarını inkâr eden kimseler ki, nihayet saat gelip ansızın kendilerini bastırıverince; "Eyvahî Hayatta yaptığımız taksirlerden dolayı hasretlerimize bak." derler. O dem ki, bütün veballerini sırtlarına yüklenmiş götürüyorlardı. Bak ki, ne fena yükler götürüyorlar.31 Dünya hayat, bir oyundan, bir oyalanmadan başka nedir? Elbette dâr-ı âhiret, korunan muttakiler için daha hayırlıdır. Hâlâ akıllanmayacak mısınız?32 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 'Ve Derler..." "Elbette dönerler," kavH şerifinin üzerine atıftır. Cevâbın makamına dâhildir. Dünyaya Dönseler .... değildir," Hayat değildir, demektir. Zamir hayat içindir. Çünkü zamirlerin bazıları mübhem olarak kullanılır. Mercii ancak mâ ba 'dinin zikriyle bilinmektedir. "Hayat, sırf dünya ha- yatımızdan ibaret; biz bir daha dirilecek değiliz." Biz bu hayattan ayrıldıktan sonra bir daha dirilecek değiliz. Başlangıcı yeniden dirilme ve neşr (mezarlarından ayağa kalkıp mahşere toplanmanın meydana getirdiği) hallerden görüleni görmemiş gibidirler. Allah'ın Huzurunda? "Hem görsen onları, rablarının huzuruna durdukları vakit." Sual için hapis olup tutuklanırlar. Cânî olan bir köle azarlanmak ve cezalandırılmak için efendisinin önünde durup beklediği gibi... Cevâbı mahzûftür. Yani elbette sen büyük bir iş görürdün, demektir. "Dedi," Tevbîh (ve azarlamak) için meleklerin dili üzere onlara dedi. Bu istinaftır. Şu (gördüğünüz) değil mi imiş?" Ölümden sonra dirilme ve hesap... . "Hak? (Onlar da): "Evet. Rabbimiz hakkı için." diyecekler." Elbette o haktır. O halde buyuracak: "Tadın azabı..." 0 gördüğünüz azabı... "Küfrettiğinizin cezası..." Dünyada bunu inkâr etmeniz sebebiyle... Onların her halükârda azabın acısını görmeleri ve hissetmelerini beyân için hâseten zevk lafzı zikredildi... Zevk (tatmak) tadan kişinin gördüğü hissettiği şeydir. Çünkü onlar onu birincisinden daha şiddetli göreceklerdir... Kıyameti İnkâr Edenler "Hakikat, hüsranda kaldı o, Allah'ın karşısına çıkacaklarını İnkâr eden kimseler." Ölümden sonra dirilişi inkâr edenler, gerçekten aldandılar. "Nihayet saat gelip kendilerini bastı-nverlnce;" kelimesinin ifâde ettiği gaye onların) tekzîblerinin nihayetini ifâdedir. Yoksa hüsranlarının sonunu ifâde için değil... Zira o an onlardan her biri için aldandıkları ortaya çıktı. Ansızın, "Onlara geldi, "fiilin failinden hâldir. Ansızın ve birden geldi, demektir. (ansızın), bir şeyin birden süratle ve insanların şuur ve hissetmeyecekleri bir halde gelmesi demektir. Bir şeyin geldiği vakti veya geleceğini insanlar bilseler ve önceden hissetseler, ona "Ansızın." denilmez. Kıyametin kendisinden kopacağı vakit, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka hiçbir kimsenin bilemediği ansızın ve birden meydana gelen bir vakittir. Bundan dolayı kendisine hafif saat, ismi verildi. Kendisinde büyük işler meydana gelir. Kıyamete saat isminin verilmesi, onun kıyametin kopma tarafına ve nefislerin mesafesine doğru çalışmasından dolayıdır. Manâsı; onlara saatin (kıyametin) ansızın koptuğu zahir oluncaya kadar onlar hep kıyameti inkâr ettiler, elemektir. (3/21) Ölenin Kıyameti Kopmuştur! Sual: Eğer denilse ki: (Kâfirler) ancak/ölüme kadar tekzîb edip (yalanlayabilirler)?" Cevâp: Cevap (olarak derim Yi:) Muhakkak ki ölüm, zaman olarak, dünya zamanlarının sonu ve âhiret zamanlarının başıdır. Kimin tekzîbi (Kur'ân-ı kerimi ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerini yalanlaması) bu zamanla sona ererse; o kişinin ansızın olarak saatin kopması zamanına kadar yalanladığı tasdik olunur. Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim ölürse, gerçekten onun kıyameti kopmuştur. Hasret Çekerler "Dediler," "uakta ki, "kelimesinin şartıdır "Eyvahî hasretlerimize bak," "Hasret," şiddetli pişmanlık duymak ve elem (acı) çekmektir. htt ikbâl elmez Hasret, şid Nidası ise mecazîdir. Zira hasretten ikbâl gelmez. Manâsı ise, mübalağa ile şiddetli tahassürdür. Sanki onlar hasreti nida ettiler. Eğer senin bir vaktin varsa, bu senin onu hazır etme zamanındır. Onun benzeri, "Ah ne olaydı biz!) cümlesidir. Maksut olan, münâdâ'nin hatâsı üzerine tembihtir. Zira kendisinin en çok muhtaç olduğu şeyleri terk etmiştir. Onları bu şeylerin nidasına terk etti. "Hayatta yaptığımız taksirlerden dolayı," 1- Kıyametin kopma işinde bizim tefritte bulunmamız, 2- Onun hakkına riâyet etme konusunda taksîr işlememiz, 3- Ona iman ederek ona hazırlanmaktan yoksun olmamız, 4- Ve sâlih amelleri işlemek işinde ifrat derecesinde olmamızdan dolayı yazıklar olsun bize!!! "Harf-i cerri" "Hasret, "e taalluk etmektedir. "mâ"masdariyyettir. "Tefrît" bir şeyi yapmaya gücü yettiği halefe o yapmaktan taksîr işlemek ve yapmamaktır. Uzak şeyi Vebal Yükleniyorlar "O dem ki, bütün veballerini sırtlarına yüklenmiş götürüyorlardir." "Dediler," fiilin failinden hâldir. "Veballer" kelimesi, "vebal" kelimesinin cemiidir. Bu da aslında ağırlık yüklemektir. (Meselâ:) Denilir yani, ka; "Ona ağırlık yükledim," denilir, diuı yjj "Melik'in veziri," sözü bundan gelmektedir. Çünkü vezîr, Melikin kendisine vatandaşlarının ve milletinin işlerini yürütmesi için sırtına yüklediği vezirlik abası (ağır yükünden) dolayı vezir (toplumun idare vazifesini yüklenen) kişi denilmiştir. Günaha "vebal" ismi verildi; çünkü hatâ ve günahlar, sahibinin üzerinde çok ağır gelmektedir. Yüklemek, kesîf olan maddelere tabi olan hâldir; yoksa manevî arazlara tabi olmaz. Kendisi ile araz oian şeyler vasıflanmaz; temsîl ve teşbîh yoluyla vasıflanır "Sırtlar," kelimesinin zikri de böyledir. Şu kavl-i şerifte, "el" kelimesinin şu kavl-i şerifte Kullanılması gibi: -"Başınıza ne musibet geldiyse, kendi ellerinizin kazancı iledir; halbuki bir çoğundan affediyor." Yine mu'tâd olan (alışıla gelen şey) yüklerin sırta yüklenmesi olduğu içindir; nasıl ki alışıla gelen kazanmanın da el ile yapılması gibi... Manâsı: Onlar yapmadıkları hasenat (iyi amellerden) dolayı hasret çekerler. Halbuki onlar yapmış oldukları günahların ağır yükünü yüklenmektedirler. "Bak ki, ne fena yükler götürüyorlar." Ne kötü şey yükleniyorlar. Yani vebal yükleniyorlar. Sâlih Amellere Binerek... Süddî (r.h.) ve diğerleri buyurdular: Mü'min kabrinden çıktığı zaman, kendisini suret ve kokusu çok güzel olan bir şey karşılar. Mü'mine der ki: -"Beni tanıyor musun?" Mü'min kişi: -"Hayır!" der. 0: -"Ben senin sâlih amelinim! Bana bin! Çünkü dünyada ben senin sırtındaydım. Sen beni uzun süre taşımıştın!" der. Bu (hadise), şu âyet-i kerimenin beyanıdır. -"Muttakîleri vefd halinde (binekli olarak) huzuru Rahmân'a cem edeceğimiz gün..." . Yani, bLSj Binek olarak, demektir. Kâfir Kötü Amellerini Yüklenir Amma kâfir ise, (kabirlerinden kalktığı zaman), onu çirkin suret ve kötü kokar bir şey karşılar. Ve ona; -"Beni tanıyor musun?" diye sorar. 0: -"Hayır!" der. 0 çirkin ve kötü kokulu şey; -"Ben senin habîs olan amelinim! Dünyada sen bana bindin; bu günde ben sana bineceğim!" der. İşte bu, -"0 dem ki, bütün veballerini sırtlarına yüklenmiş götürüyorlardır. Bak ki, ne fena yükler götürüyorlar." Âyet-i kerimesinin manâsıdır. Ahirette Ameller Şekil Alır Bu takdirde (âhirette) günahı yüklenmek (mecazî olarak değil de) hakikat üzere olmuş olur. Çünkü ameller her ne kadar dünyada arazî şeyler ise âhirette surete bürünürler. (Şekil alırlar; iyi ve kötü kendilerine hâs bir şekil alırlar....) Vucûd Günahı Bil ki günahlar çoktur. Varlık günahı hepsinin üzerindedir. Çünkü insanı bütün günahlara sevk eden vucûddur. Vucûd, sülûka manî olan bir ağırlıktır. Sâlik'e düşen vazife, hepsinden tevbe etmek ve küllî bir fena ile hak yolunda fena bulmaktır. Hodbîn Olmak Küfürdür Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Aşk âleminde (tasavvufta) kişinin kendi fikri ve kendi görüşü yoktur. Bu mezhepte (tasavvuf yolunda) hodbinlik yoktur. Hodbîn olmak (kendini beğenmek) küfürdür..." Nefisten Kurtuluşun Yolu Bazıları (tasavvuf ve hikmet ehli) buyurdular: -"Nefisten, nefis sebebiyle çıkmak mümkün değil. Nefisten ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle (Allah'ın yardımı, nuru, feyzi ve zikriyle) çıkmak mümkündür...." Zikrullah Kalbi Yeşertir Şeyh Ebû Abdullah Muhammed bin Ali et-Tirmizî el-Hakîm (k.s..) hazretleri buyurdular: Zikrullah, kalbi yeşertir, nemlendirir ve onu (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine) yöneltir. Kalb, zikrullahtan hâli olduğu zaman, kendisine nefsin harareti ve şehvetlerin ateşi isabet eder ve o zamanda kalb kasvet bulur, kalbi kurur ve böylece bütün azalan taât ve ibâdetten alıkoyar. Onu uzattığın zaman kırılır. Ağaç gibidir. Kuruduğu zaman artık eğrilmez ve ancak kesilmeye elverişli olur. Ve böylece ateşe odun olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bizi bundan korusun! Zikir, tevhit ve ehline tabi olmak usûlün aslıdır. Hikaye (Allah Yolunda yürümek) Ali bin Muvaffak (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Senelerden bir sene mahmilin içinde haccettim. Baktım, yayan yürüyenleri göndüm. Onlarla beraber yayan yürümek istedim. İndim. Onlardan birini mahmile bindirdim. Onlarla beraber yürüdüm.... (3/22) Sahraya (çöle) ulaştık. Yoldan saptık. Ve uyuduk. O gece rüyamda bazı cariyeler gördüm. Ellerinde altından leğenler ve gümüşten ibrikler vardı. Yayan yürüyenlerin ayaklarını yıkıyorlardı. Sadece ben kaldım. Onlardan biri arkadaşına; -"Bu da onlardan değil mi?" diye sordu. Diğer cariyeler: -"Bu mahmili olan bir kimsedir!" dediler. O câriye; -"Hayır! Belki bu da onlardandır! Çünkü bu adam, içinden yayan yürüyenlerle hacca yayan yürümek (devenin) mahmilinde yürümekten daha sevimlidir! (Hatta bunun için mahmilini bırakıp, yayan yürüyenlerle beraber yayan yürüdü)" dedi. Bunun üzerine benim de iki ayağımı yıkadılar... Onların ayaklarımı yıkamalarıyla beraber; gördüğüm bütün yorgunluk benden gitti. (Rahatladım.) Günah Yükünü İndirmek İçin Sahih ve sağlam bir itikâd ile bir veli (Allah dostlarından) biriyle yürüyenin hâli böylece olunca; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber yürüyen kişinin hâli nasıl olur? Eğer Mekke kâfirleri ve Arap Müşrikleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini dinleselerdi ve kendisine indirilen zikre (Kur'ân-ı kerime) tabi olsalardı elbette (cehennem ateşinden ve küfürden) kurtulurlardı. Ve sirtlanndaki bütün yükleri (günahları) düşürüp indirirlerdi. Ve Firdevs cennetine yürürlerdi. Lâkin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilediğine hidâyet verir. Dünya Hayatı Nedir? "Dünya hayatı değildir." Müzâf/n hazfı üzerinedir. Yani, dünyâ amelleri değildir, demektir. Yani ameller, ona taalluk etmektedir, o, o olma cihetiyle.... "Ancak bir oyun ve oyalanmadır..." İnsanları (bazı geçici) menfaatleriyle oyalar ve onları meşgul eder. Kişiyi daimî lezzete (cennet ve rahmete) götüren iman ve sâlih ameli yok eder. "oyun" kelimesinin manâsı, nefsi meşgul eden şeydir. Kişiyi kendisine faydalı olan şeyden uzaklaştırır. "eğlence" kelimesinin manâsı ise nefsi, ciddî şeyden hezle, yani ciddiyetsiz olan şeylere çevirmektir. "Elbette âhiret diyarı," Uhrevî hayatın mahalli olan diyar, Korunan muttakiler İçin daha hayırlıdır." Küfür ve isyandan korunan takva ehli için daha hayırlıdır. Çünkü âhiretin faydaları, zarardan hâlistir. (Süzülmüş ve yalnızca faydadır...) Âhiretin lezzetlerinin içinde de asla elem (sıkıntı ve çile) yoktur. Âhiretin menfaat ve lezzetleri devamlı sürüp gitmektedir... "Hâlâ akıllanmayacak mısınız?" harfi mukadder üzerine atıf içindir. Yani "sizler gaflet ediyorsunuz ve hâlâ akıllanmayacak mısınız?" demektir. Yani iki işten (oyun, eğlence ve aldanma olan geçici) dünya hayatı mı; yoksa fayda ve lezzetleri daimî olan âhiret yurdu mu? (Hangisinin daha hayırlı olduğunu akıl etmeyecek misiniz?...) Dünyâ ve Âhiret Dünyâya "dünyâ" adı verildi. 1- Dünyanın âhiretten önce gelmesi, dünyânın alçaklığından dolayıdır... Âhiret'e de, "Âhiret" ismi verildi... Ahiretin, yaratılışının dünyanın yaratılışından sonra olmasıdır. (Yani ahiretin gerçekleşmesi, insanların dünyada yaşamaları ve kıyametin kopmasından sonra olmasıdır....) Ahiretin Gizlenmesi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, âhireti insanların gözlerinin önünde gizledi. Zira eğer âhiret (Cennet, Cehennem) görülselerdi; o zaman insanlar, onu inkâr edemezlerdi. (Onu gözle gördüklerinden dolayı ister istemez herkes iman edecekti... Kimse akıl ve irâdesini kullanamayacaktı...) O takdirde teklifler, mihnetler ve .imtihan kalkardı. Dünyâ Nedir? (Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri) yeryüzünde olan şeyleri ibtilâ ve imtihan için ziynet ve süs kıldı. Dünyanın hakikati seni Rabbinden meşgul eden şeydir.... Dünyânın Hududu Hakikat ehli buyurdular: Gökler, yerler ve ikisinin arasında olan her şey, kâinat ve fesat âlemidirler. Dünyanın hududuna girerler... Ahiretin Hududu? Amma; 1- Arş, 2- Kürsî 3- Ve ikisine taalluk eden sâlih ameller, 4- emiz ruhlar 5- Cennet, 6- Ve cennette olan şeyler ise, ahiretin hududuna (sınırına) girerler... Dünya Allah'a Hizmet Edene Hizmet Eder Hadis-i kudsî'de şöyle buyuruldu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünyayı yarattığında ona şu kavl-i şerifiyle hitabetti: -"Ey dünya, bana hizmet edene hizmet et! Sana hizmet edeni de yor (kendi hizmetinde çalıştırarak ona yorgunluk ver)." Bundan dolayı dünya Allah'ın bazı veli kullarına gelir. Bazı evliyaya da acuze (yaşlı bir kadın) suretinde gelerek evlerini süpürür. Bazı evliyaya da her gün bir kuru ekmek olarak gelir.. . Dünya Malına İltifat Sual: Eğer dersen ki; "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu dünyayı mü'minler için yarattığı halde; neden ondan zahit olmayı emretti?" Cevâp: Derim ki: "(Düğünlerde damat ve gelinin başına serpilen) şekerler, damadın başına serpildiği halde; damat himmet ve arzusunun büyüklüğünden dolayı o şekerlere iltifat etmezi Eğer damat efendi kendi başında (çocuklar için) serpilen şekerlere iltifat edip toplayacak olursa çok büyük bir ayıp işlemiş olur. Hadis-i şerifte Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -Tirdevs (cennetindeki) ziyafet için nefsinizi aç bırakın! Zira hakîm (hikmet ve akıl sahibi) bir misafir, yemekten sonra tath geleceğini ümit ediyorsa, karnını tıka basa (doyuncaya) kadar yemek yemez. Hikâye (Dünya ve Ahiret) Bağdât'lı bir Kadı, vezîr gibi hizmetçi ve haşmetiyle külhanın bulunduğu bir sokaktan geçiyordu. Külhancı ortaya çıktı. Külhancı bir Yahudî olup, cehennem? sûretindeydi. Yüzü katran gibiydi. Etrafından sanki katran akıyordu. Külhancı Yahudî hemen gelip; Kadı efendinin atının yularından tuttu. Ve: -"Ey Kadı Efendil Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, seni kuvvetlendirsin; Peygamberinizin; hadis-i -"Dünya mü'minin hapsi ve kâfirin cennetidir!" şeriflerinin manâsı nedir?" Görmüyor musun dünya senin için cennet oluyor. Sen Müslüman ve Muhammedi olduğun halde sanki cennette yaşıyorsun? Dünya benim için bir hapishane! Ben kâfir ve Yahudî olduğum hâlde sanki zindandayım?" Halbuki hadis-i şerif bunun aksine delâlet etmektedir?" diye sordu. Kadı efendi cevâp verdi, kendisi dünyanın fazıllanndandı: -"(Ey külhancı!) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bana vermiş olduğu dünya ziyneti, zenginliği ve haşmeti, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cennette bana vaad ettiği nimetlere nispetle bir zindandır. Ve senin için hazırlanmış olan cehenneme nispetle burası da senin için bir cennettir..." dedi. Dünyâ ve Âhiret Misâli Denildi ki: Dünyâ ve âhiretin misâli, iki karısı olan bir adam gibidir. Eğer ikisinden birini râzîve memnun ederse; diğerini kızdırır. Hikaye ( Dünya ve Ahiret) Âbidin biri, ölüm döşeğine düştü. Ve buyurdu: Benim üzüntüm, âhiret yurdu, gam, keder, hatâlar ve günahlar üzerine değildir. Benim üzüntüm; uykulu geçirdiğim geceler, iftar günler ve zikrullah'tan gâfıl geçirdiğim saatleredir! Dünya Kimseye Kalmaz Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Ne Hızır Aleyhisselâm'in ömrü kalır! Ve ne de İskender'in (Zülkarneyn'in) mülkü kaldıî Şu alçak ve geçici dünyâ için; Niza ve münakaşa etme! Ey Derviş!" (3/23) Dünya kalmaz; âhiret ise bakî ve daha hayırlıdır,.. . Hikâye (Dünya ve Ahiret) Cafer bin Süleyman (r.h.) buyurdular: Ben ve Mâlik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretleri, Basra'ya uğradık. Şehrin sokaklarında gezerken bir sarayın yapılmakta olduğunu gördük. İmâr ediliyordu. Güzel bir genç, sarayın inşaatında çalışan işçilere emrediyordu. 0 genç; -"Yapın! İşleyin!," diyordu. Yanına vardık. Kendisine selâm verdik. Selâmımızı aldı. Mâlik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretleri ona sordu: -"Bu sarayın inşaatına ne kadar altın harcamayı niyet ettin?" O: -"Yüz bin altın harcamaya niyet ettim!" dedi. Mâlik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretleri ona: -"Sen bu malı bana vermez misin? Ben onu hakkı olan yere koyayım (harcanması gereken yerde harcayım) ve onun yerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri katından bu saraydan daha hayırlı bir saray tazmin edeyim. Öyle bir saray ki, vildânları, hizmetçileri, kubbeleri, çadırları ve güzel bahçeleri bulunsun. Kubbe ve haymaları kırmızı yakuttan olup, cevher ile süslenmiş olsun, toprağı zaferan, harcı miskten olsun. 0 sarayın binasına hiçbir el değmemiş olsun ve onu hiçbir usta bina etmemiş olsun. O sarayı; noksan sıfatlardan temiz Celil Teâlâ hazretleri, "ol" dedi oda oluverdi...." dedi. Mâlik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretlerinin bu sözleri, gence tesir etti. Söylenen parayı hazırladı. Kalem ve kağıt getirtti. Sonra yazdı: Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile... Bu (yazılı senet) Malik bin Dinar'ın falan oğlu falana olan taahhüt ve tazminidir. Hiç şüphesiz ki, ben Allah katında senin bu kasrına (sarayına) karşılık bir saraya kefilim. Sıfatı (şekil ve yapısı) benim vasfettiğim gibidir ve hatta daha ziyâdesini vermek Allah'a kalmıştır. Senin bu malın karşılığında, senin bu sarayından daha geniş ve daha güzel bir sarayı, cennette satın aldım. Koyu bir gölgede ve Aziz ve Celil'e yakın olarak..." Sonra o yazılanı dürdü ve o gence verdi. Ve o gençten almış olduğu ...bin altını da fakir fukaraya (Allah yolunda) infak etti. Hepsini dağıttı. Kırk gün sonra o genç öldü. O genç varislerine, Malik bin Dinar hazretlerinin kendisine yazmış olduğu mektubu bedeniyle kefeninin arasına koymalarını vasiyet etti. O gencin vefat ettiği gece Malik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretleri (namaz kıldığı) mihrabının üzerine konulmuş bir mektup gördü. Onu eline aldı, açtı. Mürekkepsiz yazılmış bir mektup idi. Ve şöyle yazılıydı: Bu (belge), Azız ve Hakîm olan Allah tarafından Malik bin Dinar'a (gönderilen bir) beraattır. O gence söz verdiğin köşkü ve yetmiş katı ziyadesiyle verdik!" Dünya Âhiretin Ekin Tarlasidır Mesnevî-î şerifte buyuruldu: Bu akıbeti gören herkes, daha mesut olurlar. Mahsûl ümidiyle işe daha iyi sarılırlar. Zira onlar bilirler ki dünya, mahşer ve âhiret için sakınanların (takva ehlinin) bir ekin tarlasidır." Âhiret Deve Katarı Gibidir Mesnevî-î şerifte buyuruldu: Bu cihan da devenin yünüdür... Yünü tercih edersen, deven olmaz. Deveye sahip olursan yünün de çok olur. Bu iki beytin şerhi: Yani develerin yünleri gibi olan dünyayı seçtin. Devenin yünü olan dünyayı devenin kendisi gibi olan âhiretin üzerine tercih ettin. Bu şekilde sen âhiretten mahrum olursun. Yünü tercih edenler, develerin kendisinden mahrum olduğu gibi... Develere mâlik olan deve sahipleri bunun hilâfınadir. Zira deve sahipleri için deve yün ve tüylerinin hiçbir değeri yoktur... (Çünkü o bunlara bolca sahiptir...) Kendini Hür Sanan Köle Mesnevî-î şerifin başka bir yerinde şöyle Mevlânâ (k.s.), buyurdular: Ey bu cihanın esirleri! Ne garip şeydir ki, Nâmınız, cihanın emirleri, olmuş. Sen cihâna kul olmuşsun, Cân ise gama (ve kedere) mahkûm... Böyleyken hâlâ kendini hür sanırsın .. . Sakalından Utan Mevlânâ (k.s.). Mesnevî-Î şerifin başka bir yerinde şöyle buyurdular: Taht dediğin şey, tahtadan ibarettir. Ey dertli baş! Köşede olduğunu sandın ama, kapıda kaldın. Sen daha sakalına hükmedemiyorsun! Ya âleme nasıl sultan olursun?!!! İstemediğin halde sakalın ağarır! Ey eğri ümitli! Sakalından utan! Varlıkla Öğünmek Mesnevî-î manevî-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Renkle kokuyla öğünmek...Makama meyletmek (Gibi hareketler) çocukları aldatıp sevindirir." Dünya Hayatının Başı ve Sonu Mesnevî-î manevî-î şerifte buyuruîdu: İşte bu dünya zahiren güzel görünmekle beraber; Kendi kusurlarını sana söyleyip durmaktadır. Bu fesat âleminden murad, Oluş ve hatta bozuluş (kevin ve fesat) birer nasihattir: Oluş (kevn) sana; -"Gel ben pek güzelim!" Fesat da; -"Benden sakın, ben (değerli) bir şey değilim!" der. Ey baharın güzelliğine hayran kalıp dudaklarını ısıran! Son baharın (ve kışın) soğukluğuna ve hazân mevsiminin sarılığına bir bak!! Gündüzün güneşin yüzünü güzel görürsün. Birde akşam üstü güneşin batışında onun ölümünü düşün! Dolunayı gökleri süsler görürsün! Ama onun son günlerdeki hasretine bak! İnsan çocuk iken, güzelliğiyle halkın dikkatini üzerine çeker. Kocayınca her bakımdan itibârı kalmaz. Gümüş bedenliyken seni avlayan güzellerin, İhtiyarlıklarında pamuk tarlasına döndüklerini görürsün. (3/24) Ey yağlı ballı güzel yemeklere esir plan, Onların fazlasına git de helada seyret! O zaman onlara; -"Hani güzelliğin nerede? Tabaklardaki safa ve lezzetiniz ne oldu? dersin. Oda sana; -"O taneydi ben de tuzağıydım, tane gizli olunca, sen de tutuldun?" der. Nice eller, üstadları kıskandırırken; Akıbet sanatını icrada onlar titrerler. Gençken mahmur, nergis gibi gözler; sonunda sulanmaya başlar. Arsİanlann safını dağıtan yiğit; Sonunda farelere mağlûp olur. Misk kokan kıvırcık saçlar; sonunda merkebin kuyruğu gibi çirkinlesin Önce böyle oluşa dikkat et; Sonra da onların değişerek nasıl bozulduklarına bak! (İbret al...). îşârî ve Tasavvufî Manâlar Âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Nefsânî lezzetleri "tatmakla geçen dünyevî hayat, çocukların oyunları; oyalanmalarına ve isyan ehlinin eğlencelerine benzer. Kişinin (hakka varan perdelerini) ziyadesiyle örter. Beşeriyetten ruhâniyete seyr-u suluk yapabilmek; şehvetleri terk etmek; hakkın gayrisinden yüz çevirmek ile olur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yönelmek ise takva ehli için Allah ile Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisinden daha hayırlıdır. Daha akıllanmıyor musunuz? Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizi bu iş için yarattı; başka bir şey için değil... Buyurduğu gibi; -"Ben seni kendim için yetiştirdim..." Allah'ım! Bizleri ömrünü zayi etmekten muhafaza eyle! Bizi ışın hakikatine hidâyet buyur! Muhakkak ki sen Vehhâb (ziyadesiyle hibe edici) ve Hadî (hidâyet verici)sin! Bu iki beyit. Mesnevî-î manevî-î şerifte geçmemektedir. Fakat aşağıdaki beyitlerin girişi olduğu için buraya aldım.270 271 Kâfirlerin Sözlerine Bakıp Üzülmeyin Yüce Meali: Celâlim hakkı için, biliyoruz ki, söyledikleri lâf seni cidden incitiyor. Mamafih onların yalancı dedikleri sen değilsin. Lâkin zâlimler Allah'ın âyetlerine cehudluk ediyorlar.33 Celâlim hakkı için, senden önce gönderilen peygamberler tekzib olundu da, tekzib ve ezâ edilmelerine karşı sabrettiler. Nihayet kendilerine nusretimiz geldi. Öyle ya, Allah'ın kelimât-ı va'dini değiştirebilecek hiçbir kuvvet yoktur. Alimallah sana mürselîn kıssalarından haber de geldi.34 Eğer onların omuz dönmeleri sana pek ağır geliyorsa, haydi kendi kendine yerin dibine inecek bir baca veya göklere çıkacak bir merdiven arayıp da, onlara bambaşka bir âyet getirmeye gücün yettiği takdirde hiç durma. Allah dilemiş olsaydı elbette onları hidâyet üzere toplardı; o halde sakın câhillerden olma.3S Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Âyetleri Yalanlıyorlar "Celâlim hakkı için, biliyoruz," kelimesi, burada teksîr (çokluk) içindir. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin ilminin çokluğundan murad, taallukunun çokluğudur. Muhakkak ki," Şân... "Seni cidden incitiyor." Habibİm Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! söyledikleri lâf..." "Seni cidden incitiyor." Fiilin failidir. Ism-i mevsûi'ün aidi mahzûftür. Yani, o Mekke kâfirlerinin söyledikleri laflar, demektir. 0 laf onların söylediklerinde hikâye edilen şu sözlerdir: -"Bu eskilerin efsanelerinden başka bir şey değil..." Ve buna benzer sözleridir. Tekzîb "Muhakkak ki onların yalancı dedikleri sen değilsin," Onların söylediklerine aldırış etme... Onların bütün söyledikleri, (haddi zatında) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinedir. Çünkü onlar, hakikatte Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini yalanlıyorlar; (sadece) seni değil... Ve lâkin zâlimler Allah'ın âyetlerine cehudluk ediyorlar." Lakin onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetlerini yalanlıyor ve inkâr ediyorlar. Onlar bunu senin hakkında yapmıyorlar. Onların yalan ve inkârları hakikatte bana (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine) dönmektedir. Çünkü sen fânîsin. Mâsivâ (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisi) ise Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sebebiyle geçicidir. Bakî olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Hiç şüphesiz ben onlardan intikam alacağım. Bundan asla şüphe yoktur. Zulümden murad, onların inkârlarıdır. "Cuhûd," aksini bilerek inkâr etmekten ibarettir. Be harfi fiile taalluk etmektedir. Takdim kasr içindir. "Onun hakkını inkâr (Meselâ:) inkâr edildiği zaman, ve onu inkâr etti," denilir. Peygamberleri Yalanladılar "Celâlim hakkı için, senden önce gönderilen peygamberler tekzib olundu... yalanlandı" Bu kavl-i şerif, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini tesellidir. Zira belâ ve musîbetler, umûmîleştiği zaman, hafıfleşir. Yani vallahi senden önce, büyük şân sahibi, ve bir çok peygamber, senin gibi tekzîb olundular. Veya senin zamanından önce de bir çok peygamber yalanlandı, demektir. "Tekzib ve ezâ edilmelerine karşı sabrettiler..." Onların tekzibleri ve eziyetlerine sabrettiler. "Nihayet kendilerine nusretimiz geldi." Onların sabırlarının sonucu, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onlara yardım etmesi oldu. Onlara dokundu ve onlar, sana kavminden gelen musîbetlere sabrettiler. Yardım, sabredenler için vaad edilmiştir. İlâhî Nusretin Gelmesi Nusretyani ilâhî yardımın gelmesi; 1- İhtimal ki hüccet, delil ve burhanlarının izhâr edilmesi yoluyla, 2- Kahr ve galebe ve düşmanları helak etmesi yoluyla da olma ihtimali vardır. Her Karanlık Gecenin Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Ey gönülî Sabûr (çok sabırlı) ol! Gam çekme ve keder ve üzüntüye kapılma! Zira sonuçta bu akşam sabah olur. Bu gece seher vakti olur.... Sabreden Muradına Erer Ve Yine buyurdu: -"Eğer Nûh Aleyhisselâm gibi, senin de Tufana sabrın varsa; 0 Belâ def olur. Bin yıllık muradın hâsıl olur..." Allah'ın Kelâmı Değiştirilmez "Öyle ya, Allah'ın kelimât-ı va'dini değiştirebilecek hiçbir kuvvet yoktur." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nusret ve galebesine değişiklik yoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Onlar, elbette onlar muhakkak muzaffer olacaklardır^ Ve elbette bizim askerlerimiz mutlak onlar galip geleceklerdir." "Kasem olsun ki sana mürselîn kıssalarından haber de geldi." Senin kalbine sükûnet veren haberleri geldi. O da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nusreti ve ilâhî yardımdır. (3/25) Ebu's-Suûd Efendiden Mevlânâ Ebu's-Suûd Efendi (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Câr ve mecrûr kavH şerifi,) fail olmak üzere mahallen merfüdürya da mazmunu (içerdiği manâ) itibariyle.. Yani "bazı peygamberlerin haberleri" demek... Veya mevsûf takdiriyledir. Yani, peygamberlerin haberlerinden bazı lari Omuz dönmeleri "Eğer onların omuz dönmeleri sana pek ağır geliyorsa," Sana büyük gelir ve onların sana gelen Kur'ân-ı kerime iman etmekten yüz çevirmeleri meşakkatli gelirse... Onların ona hazır olmaması âyetler kabilindendir. Senin onların Müslüman olmalarına hırs (ve arzundan) dolayı, onların istedikleri (ve sordukları) her şeyde onlara icabet etmek istedin.... (Hatta) Eğer gücün yeterse; bir baca e-dinmeye..." Tünel, baca, ve kazı... "Yerin içine (dibine)," Derin içine doğru kazardın... Nefekan kelimesi tbnü Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: "Tünel," Yerin içinde (dibinde) kazılan gizli bir yoldur ki, onun başka bir yerden çıkışı vardır. "Köstebek yuvası," kelimesi de bundan alınmadır. Çünkü köstebek bir yerden yeri deler, yerin derinliklerine doğru iner; sonra da oradan ilerleyip, başka bir yerde yer yüzüne çıkar. Merdiven "Veya bir merdiven..." Gök yüzüne çıkan bir âlet. Kendisiyle göklere çıkabilecek bir âlet... getiresin..."O gökte... "Bir âyet..." Onlara etkileyecek şeylerden... Cevabi mahzûftür... Yani bunları yapabilirsen hemen yapî ikinci şart cümlesi, birinci şartın cevâbıdır. Bundan maksat. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kavminin iman etmelerinin istemeleri konusundaki hırsını (arzu ve isteğini) beyândır. Eğer kavminin iman etmeleri için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yerin altında ve göklerin üzerinde bir âyet getirmeye gücü yetseydi (ve kavmin iman etmeleri de buna bağlı olmuş olsaydı) elbette Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kavminin iman etmeleri için o âyeti getirirdi. Burada, "arama," fiilinin, "Edinmek" ve benzeri fiilinin üzerine tercih edilmesi; derinliklerine tünelin kazılması veya göklere merdivenin konulmasının aranmasına insan gücünün yetmeyeceği şeylerden olduğunu duyurmak içindir. Nasıl edinilsin? Hidâyet "Allah dilemiş olsaydı," Onların hidâyetlerini... "Elbette onları hidâyet üzere kılardı..." Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bunu dilemedi. Bu (yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kâfirlerin hidâyetlerini dilememesi); onların ihtiyar (arzu, irâde ve isteklerini) iman tarafına çevirmemelerindendir.... Halbuki onların buna sahip olma imkânları vardı. Ve onların kendilerini imana davet eden âyetleri müşahede etmeye güçleri vardı. Ama onlar iman etmediler. İrâdelerini bu tarafa doğru kullanmadılar. Bundan dolayı onların iman etmemelerine kendini helak etme! Câhillerden Olma "O halde sakın câhillerden olma!" Olmayacak bir iş için haris ve sabretmen gereken yerde de sabırsızlanarak câhillerden olma... Çünkü bu câhillerin adetlerindendir. Zira. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, meşîet (dilemesinin) onların imanlarına taalluk etmemesi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin zikredilen ince (ve çok dakik) olan işlerinin cümlesindendir... Edep Âyet-i kerimede, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (ve dolayısıyla ümmetine) terbiye ve edep vardır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bana edep öğretti; edebimi (terbiyemi) güzel yaptı." İman Herkese Nasıp Olmaz Yüce Meâlİ: Sâde işitmesi olanlar davete icabet eder. Ölülere gelince, onları Allah diriltir; sonra hepsi O'nun huzuruna çıkarılırlar.36 Durmuşlar da, "Ona Rabbinden bambaşka bir âyet indirilse ya!" diyorlar. De ki: "Şüphesiz Allah öyle bir mu'cizeyi indirip durmaya kadirdir; ve lâkin ekserisi bilmezler."37 Hem, yerde debelenen hiçbir hayvan ve iki kanadıyla uçan hiçbir kuş yoktur ki, sizin gibi birer ümmet olmasınlar... Biz kitâb'ta hiçbir tefrit yapmamışızdır. Sonra hepsi toplanır rablarına haşrolunurlar.38 Âyetlerimize yalan diyenler, birtakım sağırlar ve dilsizlerdir; zulmetler içindedirler. Kimi dilerse Allah şaşırtır, kimi de dilerse bir tarîk-i müstakim üzerinde bulundurur. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Hakkı İşitenler "Ancak icabet eder," Senin imân'a davetini kabul eder. "O işitmesi olanlar..." İşitmenin kendilerine ulaştığı ve işitmesi olan kişiler; anlar ve düşünürler. Ölüler değil... Bunlar (imân etmeyenler) işte o ölülerdendirler... Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Feyzî ilâhîyi kabul etmek için pak, temiz ve duru olmak gerekir... Yoksa her bir taş ve kül, lü'lü'-u mercan olmaz?." Manen Ölü Olanlar "Ve ölüler," Kâfirler... Kâfirler hakkı işitmedikleri (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin mübarek sesine kulak vermedikleri için) ölülere benzetildiler. "Onları Allah diriltir;" Kabirlerinden diriltir. "Sonra O'na..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, başkalarına değil... "Dönerler..." Ceza için, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine döndürülürler. İşte o zaman icabet ederler. Amma bundan önce ise buna yol yoktur. "Ve dediler:" Kureyşin reisleri dediler: "Keşke," Tahdidiyye olup, manasınadır. "Ona Rabbinden bambaşka bir âyet indiril- (Meselâ:) 1 - Deve, 2- Asâ, 3- Sofra 4- Ve insanı imâna götüren başka harikalar (ve mu'cizeler) inseydi ya "De kî:" Onlara cevaben de ki: "Şüphesiz Allah öyle bir mu'cizeyi indirip durmaya kadirdir;" Onların istedikleri bütün âyet ve mu'cizeleri indirmeye Allah kadirdir. (Çünkü daha önce bu âyetleri bir çok peygamberlere indirdi...) Ve lâkin ekserisi bilmezler." Lakin bu âyetlerin onlara inmesi, kendileri için belâdır. Çünkü onların bu âyetleri inatla ve bilerek inkâr etmeleri kendilerinin helâklarını icâbettirir. İnsanlar Dört Kısımdır Bilki insanlar, dinler konusunda dört kısımdırlar. 1 - Nefis ve ruhuyla Müslüman, 2- Şakiler görünen kâfir, 3- İman elbisesi içinde kâfir, 4- Şakâvet elbisesi içinde Müslüman... Birincisi: Saadet elbisesi içinde nefsi ve ruhu mesûd olanlar. Bunlar; 1 - Peygamberler, 2- Taat ve ibâdet ehli olanlardır... İkincisi: Şakâvet elbisesi içinde nefsi şakî ve kâfir olan kimseler. (Zahiren ve bâtınan kâfir olanlar...) Bunlar; 1 - Kâfirler, 2- Büyük günahlara isrâr edenlerdir... Üçüncüsü: Saadet elbisesine bürünmüş şakiler (kâfirler)dir. Bunlar: 1- Bel'âm bin Bâûrâ , 2- Bersîs , 3- İblîs'tir. Üçüncüsü: Şakâvet elbisesi içinde saîd (imân ehli) olanlardır. İşlerinin (Müslüman olmalarının) başlangıcında imânlarını gizleme anında Bilâl, Suhayb ve Selmân (r.a.) hazretleri gibi... Sonra onlar da elbiselerini (görünüşlerini) takva ve hidâyet elbisesiyle değiştirdiler. Saîd ve Şakinin Yaratılmasındaki Hikmet Sual: Eğer sen desen ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin saîd ve şakî yaratmasındaki hikmet nedir? Ve (sonra da) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; -"Allah dilemiş olsaydı elbette onları hidâyet üzere toplardı;" ve; "Eğer Allah dilese hepinizi hidayette kılardı..." Buyurmasının hikmet ve sebebi nedir? Cevap: Deriz ki: Abdullah bin Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelde, mahlukatindan (yaratıklarından) falanca (kişinin) kendisine isyan edeceğini biliyordu. O kişinin istidadının saadet için sebkat etmemiş olmasından... O kişinin sabit olan eşyada istidadının icabı; onun üzerinde sebkat eden kazâ'ya göre Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onu şakî olarak yarattı.... Onun istidadı, Celâl işlerinin izhârıdır. (3/26) Sanki o istidad lisanıyla şakî olmayı istedi. Göklerde ve yerde olan şey. 1-Kâl, 2- Hâl, 3- İstidâd, lisanıyla AUahü Teâlâ hazretlerine (dua edip ondan) istemektedirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri her gün bir şe'ndedir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, feyiz verir ve (herkese) sabit ayanlardaki istidadlarına göre gaybî ilmi hasebince şakâvet ve saadet verir... Noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ezelî ilmiyle (falanca kulunun da) kendisine ibâdet edeceğini bildiği için onu da saîd olarak yarattı. Yani onun istidadının icmâlî saadeti iktizâ edeceğini ve onun; "Rabbınız değil miyim!" (diye sorduğu vakit, onlar da:) "Belâ!" evet, dediler; Kavl-i şerifıyle vaad edilen neş'eti insaniyyeti kabul edeceğini bildi. Onlardan sâdır olan bu icabet, onlarda bulunan ezelî saadete delâlet eder. Eğer bu onlarda bulunmamış olsaydı; teklîf ve hitabın onlara verilmesi de sahih olmazdı... -"Allah dilediğini mahv ü isbat da eder ve ümm'üi-kitâb O'nun nezdindedir." Sen insanın, saîd ve şakî olduğunu bildiğin zaman (iyi bilirsin ki); saîd istidâd; bir kişiye ancak, bast halini (geniş, sevgi, Allah'ın emirlerini memnuniyetle yerine getirme ve feyzi ilâhîyi kabule hazır olma durumunu) gerektiren; 1 - Râzî olunan sözler, 2- Güzel fiiller, 3- Ve Ahlâkı hamide ile verilir.... Şakâvet istidadı ise, kabz hâlini (kapalı ve sıkıntılı olma durumunu) gerektirir... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, habibi edibi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; şakâvet ehlinden kendisine gelen eziyetlere sabır ve tahammül etmesini emretti.... Belâlar Mağfirete Sebeptir Dünyada kahr, celâl ve belâ'ya uğramak, gufrana sebeptir. Kişinin (ibâdet ve taatiyle) nail olamadığı cennetteki derecelere; kişi, ancak uğradığı belâlar kaderince nail olur. Haberde şöyle varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki cennette, havada asılı bazı makamlar vardır. Kuşun yuvasına girmesi gibi o makamlara da belâ ehli olanlar girerler. Belâ ehlinden başkası ona giremez." Belâya Uğrayanlar -"Muhakkak ki kişi, dini hasebince (belâya) mübtelâ kılınır. Eğer bir kişi, dininde salâbet (kuvvetli bir dinî itikad) sahibi ise, onun belâları şiddetli olur. Eğer kişi, dininde ince (ve zayıf) ise o da dini kaderince belâya uğrar. (Müslüman) bir kul, (yeryüzünde) günahsız olarak yürüyünceye kadar belâlara uğrar... " Belâlar ilâhî Kamçıdır Belâlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullan üzerinde kamçılarıdır. Kulları, dünyaya meyil etmesinler ve onunla meşgul olmasınlar diye... Kullar, bu kamçıların vurulmalarından dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ rotiPdne doğru firar edip kaçarlar... (Allah'a sığınırlar...) Atın Karargâhına (ahırına) kaçması gibi... Karargâh olan diyar sadece âhirettir- Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Biz belâları kimseye vermeyiz. Ta ki onun adını zevale uğrayanlardan edelim... Hakikî Ümmet Özetle- kim, musibetlerden ve belâlardan bir şeye uğrarsa; (iyi bilsin ki)' güzel sonuç sabırdadır. Kişi, sabır ile hakiki ümmet-i merhumeden olur. Ve sabır iie kişi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin izine girmiş (ve yolunda yürümüş) olur. Hayvanlar Da Bir Ümmettir "Hem, yerde debelenen hiçbir hayvan Ve o "debe-yoktur ki..." Harf-icerri, istiğrakın te'kîdiiçindir. Harf'i cerri de mahzûfa taaiiuk etmektedir. lenen (hayvan)"kelimesinin vasfıdır. Yani, yeryüzünün herhangi bir yerinde bulunan hayvanların fertlerinden hiçbir fert yoktur ki, demektir. "Ve hiçbir kuş yoktur ki..." Havanın boşluklarından uçan kuşlardan bir kuşv. İki kanadıyla uçar..." Müşahede edilen mu'tâd (alışa gelen) durumda olduğu gibi. Kuşların kanatlar ile kayıtlanması, te'kfd içindir (Mesela:) "Gözlerimle baktım ve ellerimle tuttum, denildiği gibi'. Süratten mecazdır. Çünkü şöyle denilir: "Falancayeryüzünde uçtu,"yani sür'atle gitti, demektir. "(Muhakkak ki) sizin gibi birer ümmettirler. Halleri mahzûftürler, nzıkîan ve ecelleri (kelimeleri) ise mukadderdir. "Biz kitapta hiçbir tefrit yapmamışızdır." "Bir şeyde tefrit etti", denilir. (Yani) onu zayi etti ve onu'terketti, demektir. Yani şeylerden herhangi bir şeyi önemle terk etmedik; onu beyân ettik. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunda gereğince bütün mahlûkatının maslahat ve faydalarına riâyet eder. Mufassal ve Mücmel Beyân Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şeyi (kitabında) beyan etti (Bu beyân:) 1- Tafsilatlı veya; 2- Kısa, olarak beyân etti... Mufassal yani geniş olarak beyân edilmesi, şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibidir: -"Hem onda üzerlerine şöyle yazdık: "Cana can, göze göz, buruna burun, dişe diş, cerhler birbirine kısastır". Kimde bu hakkını sadakasına sayarsa, o ona keffaret olur. Ve her kim, Allah'ın indirdiği ahkâm ile hükmetmezse, onlar hep zâlimlerdir." Amma kısa ise şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibidir: -"Bir de Peygamber size her ne emir verirse tutun, nehy ettiğinden de sakının ve Allah'tan korkun;" Her Şey Kitabullah'ta Rivayet olundu: İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri, Mescid-i Haram'da oturuyordu. Ve orada olanlara; . -"Siz bana neden sorarsanız (sorun) muhakkak o sorunuza Kur'ân-ı kerimden cevap vereceğim!" dedi. (Orada bulunan) adamın biri sordu: -"İhramlı olan birinin eşek arısını öldürmesine ne dersini" imam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Onun üzerinde hiçbir şey yoktur!" dedi. Adam: -"Bu Kitâbullah'ın neresinde vardır!" diye sordu, imam Şafiî (r.h.) buyurdu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kitabında; -"Bir de Peygamber size her ne emir verirse tutun, nehy ettiğinden de sakının ve Allah'tan korkun;" buyurdu. İmam Şafiî sonra Ömer (r.a.) hazretlerine isnâden şöyle buyurdu: -"Size sünnetimi ve benden sonra hülefâ-i râşîdînin (rüşd ve hidâyete ermiş olan halifelerin) sünnetini tutmanızı söylerim..." İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri sonra da Hazret-i Ömer'e isnâden şu hadis-i şerifi rivayet ettiler: -Ihrâmlı kişiye eşek arısını Öldürmek vardır." "Sonra hepsi rablarına..." Yani ümmetler, "Haşrolunurlar." Kıyamet gününde Rablerine haşr olurlar... Başkasına değil. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların arasında hükmeder. Yalanlayanlar... "Ayetlerimize yalan diyenler," Kur'ân~ı kerimi yalanlayanlar... "Birtakım sağırlar..." Yani Kur'ân-ı kerimi (üzerinde) düşünmek ve anlamak işitmestyle işitmezler. Bundan dolayı KûVân-ı kerimi; "Evvelkilerin masalı ve efsâneleri" diye isimlendirdiler. Onu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin âyetleri olarak saymazlar. Ve ondan gayri ise saparlar. "Sağırlar," kelimesi, "sağır" kelimesinin cemiidir. Bundan maksat onların (Kur'ân-ı kerimi inkâr edenlerin) hallerini, sağırların hallerine benzetmektir. Lakin mübalağa için teşbîh harfi hazf olundu. "Ve dilsizlerdir..." Hakkı konuşmaya güçleri yetmez. Bundan dolayı senin davetine icabet edemiyorlar. dilsizlerdir" kelimesi, "dilsiz ve lal" kelimesinin cemiidir. "Zulmetler içindedirler." Küfrün zulmetleri içinde, demektir. Mübtedâ'nm üçüncü haberidir. Kişinin Sapıtması "Kimi dilerse Allah," Sapıtmasını yani onun içinde sapıklığı yaratmayı dilerse, Onu şaşırtır, Dalâleti onun içinde yaratır... Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir kimsenin içinde dalâlet (sapıklık ve şaşırtmayı) yaratması; o kulun dalâlette dehaleti (istek ve arzusu) olmaksızın; cebr (ve zorlama) yoluyla değildir. Belki kul, ihtiyarını (arzu ve isteğini) dalâleti kesbetmeye ve küfrü tahsil etmeye doğru sarfettiği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlar için dalâleti ve küfrü yaratır... Allah Dileyene Hidâyet Verir "Ve kimi de dilerse," Hidâyetini dilerse... "Bir tarîk-i müstakîm üzerinde bulundurur..." Kendisine gideni sapıtmaz. Hidâyet üzere olanın ayaklarını hidâyet üzere sabit kılar... Emirler Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işler vardır. Birincisi: İnsanların gayri mahlûklar da insanlar gibi birer ümmettirler. Köpeklerin Öldürülmesi (Efendimiz s.a..v. hazretleri) hadis-i şerifte buyurdu: -"Eğer köpekler de (sizin gibi) bir ümmet olmamış olsalardı elbette köpeklerin hepsinin öldürülmesini emrederdim. (Siz yine de) her behimî (zararlı köpeklerin) siyahını öldürün." Siyah Köpekler Bu şundandır; 1 - Çünkü siyah köpek şeytandır. 2- Zira siyah köpek, köpeklerin en saldırganı, 3- En kuduzu, 4- Köpeklerin en habisleri, 5- Faydası en az olanı. 6- Ve köpeklerin en çok uyuyanıdır... Ve bundan dolayı Ahmed bin Hambel (r.h.) hazretleri; -"Siyah köpekle avlanmak caiz olmaz," buyurdular. Tasavvuf] Manâ Bu Hem, yerde debelenen hiçbir hayvan yoktur ki...") kavl-i şerifte şu manâlar vardır: Muhakkak ki beşeriyet toprağında debelenen şeyler, hareket eden (ve insanı harekete geçiren) her şeydir: 1- İşitmek, 2- Görmek, 3- Lisan, 4- A'zâlar 5- Bütün organlar gibi... 6- Nefs 7- Ve nefsin sıfatlan da yeryüzünde debelenen şeyler sınıfına girer... Şeriat ve Tarikat Kanadıyla Uçanlar Ve l"Ve iki kanadıyla uçan hiçbir kuş yoktur ..." kavl-i şerifte beyan edilen iki kanat; 1- Şeriat, 2- Tarikat kanadıyla uçanlardır. (Meselâ:) 1- Kalb, 2- Ruh 3- sıfatları da sizin gibi birer ümmettirler. Onlar da sizin gibi, yaptıklarından (fiil) ve hallerinden sual olunacaklardır. Bu kavl-i şerif, bu hakikate delâlet etmektedir: -"Bir de hiç bilmediğin bir şeyin ardınca gitme; çünkü kulak, göz, gönül; bunların her biri ondan mesul bulunuyor!" Kul Hakkı İkincisi: Haşr (ölümden sonra yeniden diriliş) umûmidir. Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet günü; bütün behâim (hayvanları) ve yeryüzünde debelenen bütün mahlukâtı, kuşları ve her şeyi hasredip (yeniden diriltir). Ve hatta boynuzsuz koyun İçin boynuzlu koyundan (hakkı) alınır... Hadis-i şerifte buyurulduğu gibi: -"Elbette kıyamet günü, bütün haklar ehline (hak sahiplerine) verilecektir. Hatta boynuzsuz koyun için boynuzlu koyundan (hakkı) alınır..." Yani boynuzsuz koyun için boynuzlu koyundan kısas yapılır... Hayvanların Kısası İbni Melek (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: -'Hem, yerde debelenen hiçbir hayvan ve İki kanadıyla uçan hiçbir kuş yoktur ki, sizin gibi birer ümmet olmasınlar... Biz kitâb'da hiçbir tefrit yapmamışızdır. Sonra hepsi toplanır rablarına haşrolunurlar." Kavl-i şerifinde, vahşî {ve evcil) bütün hayvanların haşr olunacaklarına delâlet vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Ve vahşî (hayvanlar haşr olup) toplandığı vakit." Lakin hayvanlardaki kısas, mukabele kısasıdır. Tekliften kısas değildir. Ibni Melek'in sözleri bitti. Kâfirlerin toprak olmayı istemeleri Sonra behâim, vahşî hayvanlara ve kuşlara; "Toprak olun!" denilecektir. Hayvanlar da bu arzının (yeryüzünün) toprağı gibi toprak oluverirler. İşte o an de hayvan olmayı temenni ederler. (Şu. kavl-i şerifte beyân gibi:) doğan âlemin kâfirler edildiği -"Muhakkak ki biz size yakın bir azabı ihtar ettik; o gün ki kişi ellerinin ne takdim ettiğine bakacak ve diyecek ki kâfir: 'Ah n'olaydı ben bir toprak olaydım!" Hayvanlar ve acı Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bundan (hayvanların kıyamet günü toprak olmalarından) murad; onların dirilmelerinden sonra yok edilmeleridir. Zira bu yok oluşlarında (kıyamet günü toprak olmalarında, herhangi bir ölüm gibi) elem ve acı görmeyeceklerdir. Kalbi Mühürlü Olan Sağır ve Dilsiz Kimselerdir Üçüncüsü: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kalblerini mühürlediği kimseler, onlar, aslında sağır ve dilsiz kimseler gibidirler. Zaten sağır olmak dilsizin hususiyetlerindendir. Mesnevî'de buyurulduğu gibi. -"Daima anada doğan sağır olan kimse dilsizdir. Konuşan kimse önce annesinin sözlerini duyar." Allah'a İtaat Eden Mesnevî-i Şerifte buyuruldu: Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, seslenince; Bütün Sebe kuşları kendisine meylettiler, yöneldiler. Sadece canı ve kanadı olmayan kuşlar. Veya balık gibi aslında dilsiz ve sağır olanlar, Ona meyledemediler... Hayır! (Özür dilerim...) Ben yanıldım. Sağır (ve dilsiz de) olsa o, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine itaat edince; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahyi onu duyar ve işitir Hâle getirir Kalbler Halkın (insanların) kalbleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudret elindedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kalbleri istediği şekilde evirip çevirir (ve kalblerde tasarruf) eder. Cinlerin İslâm İçin Mücâdeleleri Rivayet olundu: Mekke kâfirleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini öldürmek üzere toplandılar. Onlar bu şekilde toplantı halinde iken, iblis üzerlerine (yanlarına) girdi. Şeytan onlara sordu: -"Neden böyle toplandınız?" onlar da toplanma maksatlarını şeytana anlattılar. Şeytan Ebû Cehil'e: ."Ey- Ebu'l-Hakem! Sen tapmakta olduğun putu ve ma'budunu aötürüp, Muhammed'in önüne koysan ve orada ona secde etsen; belki o zaman Muhammed, senin putundan bir ses işitir," dedi. Ebû Cehil'in cevher ve yakut ile bezenmiş (altın ve gümüşten) yapılma bir putu vardı. Onu sırtına aldı. Götürüp, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önüne koydu. Ve orada putuna secde etti. Sonra da puta: -"Ey ma'bûdum! Biz sana ibâdet ederiz ve sana yaklaşmaya çalışıyoruz. Bu Muhammed, sana (putlara) taptığımız için; bizi tenkit ediyor (bize ağır sözler söylüyor). Biz senden bize yardımcı olmanı ve Muhammedi tenkit edip ona (sövmeni) istiyoruz!" dedi. Put hareket etmeye,. konuşmaya ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin aleyhinde kötü söz söylemeye başladı. (3/28) (Üzüntü ve kederden) bir şey, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbine girdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Hazret- Hatîce annemizin evine döndü. Çok az bir zaman geçmeden hemen kapı çalındı. Elinde kılıç olan bir genç içeriye girdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine selâm verdi. O genç: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Emret, senin emrini yerine getireyim!" dedi. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri ona: -"Sen kimsin?" dedi. 0: -"Ben cinlerdenim!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordu: -"Senin kuvvetin ne kadara ulaşır?" 0: -"Allah'ın izniyle, Hirâ ve Ebû Kubeys dağlarını yerinden söküp (onları omuzlayıp) denize atmaya gücüm yeter!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sordu: -"Şu an nereden geldin?" 0: ~"Ben yedinci denizin adasmdaydım. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm bana geldi ve; -"Putun içine girip, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ağır sözler söyleyen falanca Şeytana yetiş! ve hemen onu bu kılıçla öldür!" dedi. Bunun üzerine dördüncü kat yerde ona yetiştim ve onu öldürdüm, dedi. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri ona; -"Sen dön! Muhakkak ki ben düşmanımdan dolayı sadece Rabbimden yardım dilerim!" buyurdular: O genç; -"Ya resûlallah hazretleri benim sizden bir hacet ve dileğim var! dedi. -"(Nedir o?) -"Dileğim, senin dün (az önce) olduğun mekâna geri dönmendir. Onlar gidip bunu (Ebû Cehil'e haber verip) ikinci kere putları getirip senin yanında yine ona secde ederler!" dedi. Ertesi sabah Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, yanında Ebû Bekir Sıddîk (r.a.) hazretleri olduğu halde, o yere gitti. Ebû Cehfi yanında putu olduğu halde yine geldi. Dün yaptığı gibi yaptı. (Yani orada putuna secde etti. Sonra da puta: -"Ey ma'bûdum! Biz sana ibâdet ederiz ve sana yaklaşmaya çalışıyoruz. Bu Muhammed, sana (putlara) taptığımız için; bizi tenkit ediyor (bize ağır sözler söylüyor). Biz senden bize yardımcı olmanı ve Muhammedi tenkit edip ona (sövmeni) istiyoruz!" dedi. Put hareket etmeye, konuşmaya başladı. Put: -"Lâ ilahe illallah Muhamrnedü'r-Resûlüllah- Allah'tan başka ma'bûd yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın resulüdür... Ben sadece bir putum! Ne kimseye fayda verebilir ve nede zarar!... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini bırakıp bana tapanlara yazıklar olsun!" dedi. Ebû Cehîf ve orada olanların hepsi bunu işittiler. Ebû Cehil ayağa kalktı putunu kırdı. Ve; -"Muhammedi Putları büyüledi!" dedi. Bundan anlaşıldı ki, Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, zahir olan her şeyde hakkı söyler. Lakin münafık ve kâfir olanlar bunu işitmezler. Kıyamet Ansızın Gelir Yüce Meali: De ki: "Bîr düşünür müsün kendinizi, eğer Allah'ın azabı başınıza gelir veya o Saat başınıza gelirse, Allah'tan başkasına mı dua edersiniz? Eğer doğru söylerseniz, söyleyin bakayım."40 Doğrusu, yalnız O'na dua edersiniz de, dilerse o feryada geldiğiniz belâyı üzerinizden kaldırır, ve lâhza siz, o şirk koştuklarınızın hepsini unutursunuz.41 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "De ki:" De k Ey habibim Ahmed! Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Mekke ehline de : "Bir düşünür müsün?" ilmî Tetkik Kef harfi hitap için olup; isnadın te'kfdi için kendisiyle muhâtab fail zamîri te'fdd olunmaktadır. İrâb'da mahalli yoktur. sözündeki kef harlı gibidir. Bu kef (sadece) muhatabın, müfred, müzekker ve benzerleri hallerine delâlet eder. Kendisiyle murad edilen manâya mutabık olur. Te harfi ise ebediyyen tek halde meftûh müfred olarak kalır. Bu te harfi çekimlerde de olduğu gibidir... Terkib mebntdir. Her ne kadar âşj"görme"'den haber verse de.... Bu görme ister kalbi ve isterse basarı (gözle görmeye ait olsun) farketmez... Lakin bundan murad, görmenin, mutaallakından haber vermektir. Yani: Bana haber verin, demektir. Haberin sebebi olan ilim veya görme işi, haberden mecazî kilindi. Susturma ve yöneltme olan istifham (soru), talebi içine toplayan işten mecaz kılındı. Kıyamet ve Azap Başınıza Gelirse Ne Yaparsınız? "Eğer Allah'ın azabı başınıza gelirse..." Dünyada azap başınıza gelirse; sizde'n önceki ümmetlerin başına geldiği gibi... "Veya o Saat başınıza gelirse..." Bu azaba şâmil olan kıyamet başınıza koparsa; o da uhrevî azaptır... "Saat," kıyametin içinde kopacağı vaktin ismidir. Kıyametin kopma vaktine saat isminin verilmesi, o hafif saatte büyük işlerin meydana gelmesinden dolayıdır... "Allah'tan başkasına mı dua edersiniz?" Bu haber almanın yeri ve susturma yeridir. "Eğer doğru söylerseniz, söyleyin bakayım." Şartın cevâbı mahzûftur. Yani, eğer siz, putlarınızın ilâh (ma'bûdlar) olduğu konusunda sâdık (olup doğru söylüyorsanız); siz bilerek onlara dua ettiğiniz gibi... Bana haber verin Allah'ın azabı size geldiğinde, Allah'tan gayriye mi dua edeceksiniz. Onlar, noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayriye dua etmelerinin haberlerinin gereğinde tasdik ederler.... Kâfir Olarak Ölenler "Doğrusu, yalnız O'na dua edersiniz..." Menfi cümlenin üzerine atıftır. Sanki şöyle denildi; hayır siz Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayrisine değil, belki siz sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua ediyorsunuz. "O feryada geldiğiniz belâyı üzerinizden kaldırır." Onu kaldırması için Allah'a dua ederseniz, demektir. "Dua edersiniz" kavi-i şerifin üzerine atıftır. Yani dualarınızın hemen ardında, demektir. "Dilerse," Onu açmayı dilerse... Duaların kabulü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dilemesine bağlıdır. Onların bazılarını kabul eder; (meselâ) dünyevî azaba taalluk eden bazı duaları gibi... Ama diğer bazı dualarında da olduğu gibi kabul etmez... Ve uhrevî azapların kaldırılmasına taalluk edenlerin hiçbirini kabul etmez. Saat (kıyametin kopması) uhrevî azapların cümlesindendir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendisine şirk koşanları asla mağfiret edip bağışlamaz. Kâfirler, bağışlanmaz ve bağışlanmaları asla dilenmez... şirk koştuklarınızın hepsini unutursunuz." "Dua edersiniz"kavl-işerifin üzerine atıftır. Yani, azapları kaldıracak olanın sadece Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğu ve ondan gayrisinin azabı kaldırmaya kaadir olamayacağı gerçeği akıllarınıza tam işlediği vakit; Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini terk edip, kendilerini Allah'a şirk koştuğunuz putları külliyen ve tamamen terk edip unutuyorsunuz. Unutmak burada terk etmek manasınadır; yoksa gâfıl olmak manâsına değildir. Belâ ve Sıkıntı Yüce Meali: Celâlim hakkı için, senden önce birtakım ümmetlerle resuller gönderdik; dinlemediler de, onları şiddetler ve zaruretlerle sıktık; gerek ki yalvarsınlar diye...42 Hiç olmazsa böyle tazyikimiz geldiği vakit bari yaivarsaydiiar; ve lâkin kalbleri katılaşmış, şeytan da her ne yapıyorlar ise kendilerine süslü göstermişti.43 Bu sebeple, vaktâ ki edilen ihtarları unuttular, üzerlerine her şeyin kapılarını açıverdik; nihayet kendilerine verilen bu genişlik ve serbestlik ile tam ferahladıkları sırada ansızın tuttuk, Kendilerini yakalayıverdik. Ne bakarsın, hepsi bir anda bütün ümitlerinden mahrum düştüler.44 Artık o zulmedip duran kavmin kökü kesilmişti. Hamdolsun Allah'a, o rabbül-âlemîne.45 Tefsîr-i Şerif: "Celâlim hakkı için, gönderdik..." Allah'a and olsun ki, hakikaten biz peygamberler gönderdik. "Birtakım ümmetlere..." Bir çok ümmetlere... "Senden önce," Senin zamanından önce olan zamanlarda, demektir. harf-i cerri "Kûfelilerin (nahiv) mezheblerine göre zamanda gayenin ibtidâsı içindir. (Meselâ:) "Gece evvelinin (başlangıcında) uyudum (sonuna kadar) uyudum. Ayın başında sonuna kadar oruç tuttum," sözünde olduğu gibi.,. (3/29) Haşiye yazan Sinan Çelebi (r.h.) buyurdular: harf-i cerri, mucîb kelâm 'da zâid olmasını caiz gören kavil ü-zerine buradaki harf-i cerri zâid'tir. Ama diğerlerinin yanında ise - harf-i cerri, j Zarfıyet manasınadır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi; -"Ey o bütün imân edenler! Cuma günü namaz için nida olunduğunda, hemen Allah'ın zikrine koşun ve alım-satımı bırakın..." Sıkıntı ve Zararlar "Onları tutup (sıktık)" harfi fesahat içindir. Hazfın itibârı üzerine mebnî olan kelâm kendisiyle fesih olunur. Onlar, peygamberlerini yalanladılar ve biz de onları yakalayı verdik... "Şiddetler ile..." Şiddet ve fakirlik ile... "Ve zaruretlerle," Zarar, âfât, (musîbet ve belâlar) ile, demektir. ikisinin (yani "Şiddet/er ve zaruretler," keiimeieri müennes'tir. Müzekkerieriyoktur. "Gerek ki yalvarsinlar diye... 0 şiddet, fakirlik, zarar ve musibetlerin kaldırılması için; tazarru, zillet, ve candan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dua etsinler ve küfür ve isyanlarından tövbe edip; Allah'a dönsünler diye onlara sıkıntı ve zararlar verilir... Şiddet ve Musibette Dua "Hiç olmazsa..." Bari "Böyle tazyikimiz geldiği vakit," Azabımız geldiği zaman, "Yalvarsaydılar;" Bulundukları makam (başlarına gelen sıkıntı ve şiddetler) bunu gerektirdiği halde bunu yapmadılar. "Hiç olmazsa.,." kavl-i şerifi, levmi (kınama) ve tendîmi (pişmanlandırmayi) ifâde eder. Bu davet olunan işi yapmaya gücü yettiği (halde yapmadığı) vakittir. O işi terk ettiği için özrü sona ermiştir. Kâfirlerin Kalbleri Katıdır "Ve lâkin kalbleri katılaşmış..." Manâ üzerine istidrâk içindir. Yani, onlar yalvarıp dua etmediler; lakin onların kalbleri kaskatı kesildi, katılaştı ve kurudu. Eğer onların kalblerinde, incelik ve (ilâhî) korku olmuş olsaydı; elbette onlar, yalvarırlardı. "Şeytan da her ne yapıyorlar ise kendilerine süslü göstermişti. Şeytan, onları iğvâ etmek, vesvese vermek ve onları lezzet, rahata davet edip; onlara küfür ve isyanı güzel göstermektedir. Tefekkür, tedebbür edip, ibret almalarını sağlamadı. Onlar akıllarına getirmediler, başlarına gelen sıkıntı, şiddet ve zararların asıl sebeplerini düşünmediler. Halbuki onların başına gelenler hep bunun içindi Kâfirlere Nimet ? "Bu sebeple, vaktâ ki edilen ihtarları unuttular..." Mukadder üzerine atıftır. Onun içine düştüler, kendilerinin düşmüş olduğu şiddet, sıkıntı ve zararlardan zikredileni unuttular. Onlar bunu unuttukları zaman; "Üzerlerine her şeyin kapılarını açıverdik;" Istidrâc yolu üzere nimetlerin çeşitlerinin kapılarını açtık... "Hatta," Ibtidâ içindir; bununla beraber, Hkîî "Açtık," kavi-i şerifinin gâ-yesi'dir. "Nihayet kendilerine verilen bu genişlik ve serbestlik ile tam ferahladıkları sırada..." Kendi hallerini beğenir oldular. "Ferah," şımarıklıktan (ve sevinçten gelen) ferahlıktır. Kendisine isabet eden dünyevî (zenginlikten dolayı) Karun'un ferahlığı gibi... "Onları tuttuk," Azap ile... "Ansızın," Ansızın birden bire tutuverdik ki, azapları daha şiddetli olarak üzerlerine vaki olsun, daha korkutucu, daha ürkütücü ve daha tesirli olması içindir. Meânî ehli dedikleri gibi. Onlar, rahat ve rehavet halinde azap ile tutuldular ki, onların kaçırdıkları ve kaybettikleri o selâmet ve afiyet halleri üzerine hasret, pişmanlık ve üzüntüleri şiddetli ve çok olsun diye... "Hepsi bir anda bütün ümitlerinden mahrum düştüler." Gayet büyük bir tahassür ile hasret çekmektedirler. Ümit ettikleri bütün hayırlardan ümitlerini kesmişlerdir. ıSu kelimesi, m üfacât içindir. (masdan ve burada kendisinden müştak olan, ümit kesenler" ism-i fail'i) helak edici (musibet, felâket ve belâlar) geldiği zaman, kurtuluştan ümidini kesmek, demektir. Manâsı hasret ve hüzün, demektir. Zâlimlerin Kökü Kesiktir "Artık o zulmedip duran kavmin kökü kesilmişti." Onların sonuçları, onlardan hiçbirinin kalmaması cihetiyle köklerinin kesilmesidir. Bir şeye tabi olup, onun arkasından gelene söylenir. Baba için evlâd gibi... (Meselâ:) Bir kişi kavmin sonuncusu olursa; "Falanca kişi. kavme tabi oldu," denilir. (Muzârî ve masdan da şek/inde gelir . İmam Bağavî (r.h.) buyurdular: Onların hepsi azaba girdiler; onlardan hiçbir kimse geride kalmadı. Hikmetin illetini iş'âr ve beyan İçin; ism-i zahir, zamirin yerine konuldu. Onların helak olmaları zulümler sebebiyledir. Onların, nankörlüğü şükür yerine koymaları, taat ve ibâdet yerine isyan ve günahları ikâme etmek olan zulümleri sebebiyledir... Hamd Allah'a Mahsustur "Hamdolsun Allah'a, O âlemlerin Rabbine..." Kâfirlerin helaki üzerine hamd olsun... Zira kâfir ve âsîlerin helaki, arz ehlinin (kendilerine İslâmiyet arzedilen kişilerin) fasid akaidlerinin (inançlarının) ve habis (çirkin) amellerinin kötülüklerinden insanların kurtulmaları cihetiyle apaçık ve büyük bir nimettir. Bunun üzerine hamd etmek haktır. Hiç şüphesiz bunda Resullerin (s.a.)'ın konuştuğu ve dile getirdiği hak kelimeyi İlân etmek de vardır. Sebep ve Âlet Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Onlardandır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bütün işlerin merciî (dönecekleri makam)dir. İsteyerek ve mecburen bir halde herkes Allah'a dönecektir. Akıllı kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayriye iltica edip sığınmaz. Çünkü mâsivallah (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayri herşey) sebepler ve âletlerdir. Hakikatte müessir olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Mü'minin işi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (rahmet) kapısına (ibret nazarıyla) bakmak ve şiddet, sıkıntı, fakirlik ve zarar hallerine hazırlık Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tarafındandır... Kâfir aksine... Zira kâfirler, şiddetler indiği zaman, kâfirlerin gözleri açılır. Makbul olan, ihtiyâren (kendi istek ve arzusuyla) Allah'a dönmesidir. Zira kul (kişi) her halde efendisinin kapısını terk etmez. Sıkıntı ve Rahat ? Onlardandır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri insanları bazen sıkıntı, fakirlik ve zarardan rahat, rehavet, çeşitli zenginlik ve nimetlere ve bazen de bunun aksine çevirir. Şefkatli bir babanın yaptığı gibi... Şefkatli baba, bazen evlâdına haşin davranır ve bazen de ona karşı lutüfkâr davranır. (Bütün bunlar onun) salahı (iyiliği), hüccetleri ilzam etmek ve illeti (sebebini) izah içindir. Bu muamelede onun için terbiye, dininde ve dünyasında büyük fayda vardır; eğer aklını kullanırsa... (3/30) Saib (r.h.) buyurdular: Hayat çetin ve sıkıntılıdır. Hayata karşı dik başlı olmak akıllılık değil... Ve hayat ve zaman tarafları inişli ve çıkışlıdır.. . Helak ve İstİdrâc Onlardandır: Muhakkak ki helak, istidrâc kaderince Mekruhtan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine sığınırız. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: (ve nisbetinde)dir. -"Sen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin dünyada da bir kul'a ma'siyeti üzerine (günahına nazaran) ona sevdiği şeyleri verdiğini görürsen; muhakkak ki işte o, (Ailâhü Teâİâ hazretlerinden kula) bir istidrâc'tır. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Bu sebeple, vaktâ ki edilen ihtarları unuttular, üzerlerine her şeyin kapılarını açıverdik; nihayet kendilerine verilen bu genişlik ve serbestlik ile tam ferahladıkları sırada ansızın tuttuk, kendilerini yakalayıverdik. Ne bakarsın, hepsi bir anda bütün ümitlerinden mahrum düştüler." "Âyet-i kerimesini okudu..." Tasavvufî Manâlar Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "Üzerlerine her şeyin kapılarını açı¬verdik;" Zahir erbabına nimetlerin, suretin, belâların kapısını açtık, demektir. Bâtın Ehlinin İstidrâcı? Bâtın ehli ise, 1 - Futûhât-ı gayb'ten kapıların açılması, 2- Âyetlerin gösterilmesi, 3- Kerametlerin zahir olması, 4- Nurların gönderilmesi, 5- Sırların keşfedilmesi, 5- Muttali olunan hatıralar (düşünceler), 6- Vakitlerin saflığı, 7- Ruhanî müşahede, 8- İhsan olunan huzur, 9- Benzerleri... 10- Tarikat çocuklarının (tarikata yeni girenlerin) gördükleri benzeri şeyler (hep belâdır...) Tasavvufta İstidrâc? Bu tarikatın mutevassıtiannın (tasavvuf yolunu ortalayanların) çoğunu seyr ü sülük esnasında, nefisleri mücâhede ve rıyâzâtların çokluğundan yorulma anında bir takım âfetler, fitne ve belâlar arız olur. Böylece şeytan ona vesvese verir. Nefisleri, kendilerinin seyr ü sulukta yüksek derecelere baliğ olduklarını (ve artık keramet sahibi olduklarını) hoş ve güzel gösterir. Kendilerinin büyük mertebelere ulaştığını ve artık şeyhin (mürşid-i kâmil'in) sohbetinden müstağnî olduğunu ve onun tasarrufuna teslîm olmaya ihtiyacının olmadığı vesvesesini verir... Böylece şeyhinin huzurundan çıkar (şeyhini terk eder ve) talep (hakkı arama ve bulma) yolunda kendi nefsine muvafık bir yol tutmaya başlar ve böylece rüsvaylık uçurumuna düşer ve şeytana maskara olur. Bu halde, kendilerine bazı âdetleri yırtan (harika) şeyler, gösterilir; onlar bu harika şeylerin kendilerine ibâdetlerinin neticesinde verilen (kerametler olduğunu) sanırlar. Evliyanın Hâli? Onlardan (evliya ve şeyhlerden) bazıları çölde yürüyordu. Çok susadı. Bir kuyunun başına vardı. (Kuyudan su çekmek için kova, ip gibi âletler yoktu; kuyunun içine de inemiyordu, o suya baktığında) kuyunun suyu kaynamaya başladı. Su yükseldi. Ta kuyudan taşmaya baladı. Bunun üzerine o zat başını semâya kaldırdı. Ve şöyle dedi: -"Ya Rabbi! iyi biliyor (ve inanıyorum) ki sen her şeye kadirsin! Lakin ben buna takat getiremem! Sen bana bazı bedevileri (çölde yaşayan kötü insanları) bana musallat kılsaydın da bana şiddetli bir tokat vursaydı da ve bana içilecek bir yudum su verseydi; benim için daha hayırlı olurdu. Sonra ben bu yumuşaklığın, şefkat ve merhametin ondan değil de sadece senden olduğunu bilirdim!" Keramet Şeyh Abdullah el-Kureşî (k.s.) buyurdular: 'Kim, âyet ve kerametlerin ve hâriku'l-âdelerin kendisinden zahir olmasını; halkın ma'siyetlerin zuhurunu kerih görmeleri gibi çirkin görmezse; bu (keramet ve harikulade) şeyler kendisinin hakkında bir hicap ve perdedir. Kerametleri gizlemek ise rahmettir..." ücub (kendini beğenme) Ondandır: Ucub (kendini beğenmek) yerilen (mezmûm) ve helak şeylerdendir. Hadis-i şerifte şöyle buyuruldu: -"Üç şey, helak edicidir: 1 - İtaat olunan cimrilik, 2- Tabi olunan hevâ-ü heves, 3- Kişinin kendi nefsini beğenmesi..." Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Kendini beğenenler, din ehlinden değiller. Hodbîn olan kişiler, hiç Allâhü Teâlâ'yı göremezler. (Hep kendi görüşlerini beğenen kişiler, Allah'ın beğenmez olurlar...) Haber cihan ve mest olmak birdir. Kendini beğenmekle putperest olmak birdir... Kendini beğenme hastalığının ilâcı, başarının Allâhü hazretleri tarafından olduğunu görmektir. Nimete Şükür Edici emirlerini Teâlâ Onlardandır: Elbette ni'metler, hamd ve şükrü gerektirmektedir. Sahih haberde şöyle varid oldu: -"Cennette ilk davet olunacak kişiler, her halde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd edenlerdir." Hamd Nuh Aleyhisselâm; -"Hamd o Allah'a ki bizi o zâlim kavimden kurtardı!" Kavl-i şerifiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamdettiğinde selâmeti buldu. O cihetle ki, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona; -"Yâ Nuh! İn, bizden bir selâm ve bir çok berekât ile sana ve beraberindeki kimselerden birçok ümmetlere...." Elbette selâmete hamd etmek lazım. Bu selâmet, ister dünyevî sağlık ve afiyet olsun ve isterse, dinî selâmet fark etmez. Zira bunların her biri bir nimettir... Hikâye (Şeytan ve kalb) Adamın biri Sehl bin Abdullah (r.h.) hazretlerinin huzuruna geldi. Ve ona; -"Hırsızın biri evime girdi ve bütün eşyalarımı çaldı," dedi. Sehl bin Abdullah (k.s.): -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükret!" dedi. {Orada olanlar şaşkın şaşkın baktılar ve şöyle izah etti:) -"Eğer hırsız senin kalbine girmiş olsaydı; (kalblere giren) o hırsız şeytandır; (ve şeytan) senin tevhidini (inancını) bozsaydı; o zaman ne yapardın?"... Hamdın Manâsı Bu şerefli meclisleri toplayan fakir (İsmail Hakkı Bursevî) der ki: Uykuda, (rüya ve manâ aleminde) bana hamdın manâsı soruldu. Ben de; -"Hamd, sebeplerini hazırlayarak kemâli izhâr etmektir," dedim. Soruyu soran kişi ki o da meşâyihin sadâtından biriydi. O yine buyurdu: -"Sebebleri hazırlamak ne demektir?" Ben dedim ki: -"Senin iki elini semâ'ya kaldırman, melekût alemine doğru bakman, hudû ve huşûyu izhâr etmen ve bu durumda hakkıyla, gerektiği gibi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd ü senalar etmendir..." (3/31) Sonra ben uykudan uyandım. Böylece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd etmenin tefsiri, şükrün mertebelerine işaret ederek gelmiş oldu. Bazıları buyurdukları gibi: Şükür nimetler için bir bağdır. Azapları kaldırmanın lazımıdır. Şükür üç kısım üzeredir: Kalbî şükür, el ile yapılan şükür Ve ağız (dil) ile yapılan şükür..." Hamd, devamlı olarak nimetlerin velisi (ve sahibi) olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur.... Tevhîd'e Davet Yüce Meali: De ki: "Söyleyin bakayım, eğer Allah sizin kulaklarınızı ve gözlerinizi alıverir ve kalblerinizi mühürleyiverirse, kimdir Allah'tan başka bir ilâh ki, onu size getirip verecek?.." Bak, biz âyetlerimizi nasıl evirip-çevirip türlü suretlere sokuyoruz? Sonra da onlar nasıl geçiveriyorlar? De ki: "Gördün mü kendinizi, şayet Allah'ın azabı ansızın yahut açıktan başınıza geliverirse, zâlimler güruhundan başkası mı helak oiacak!?" Biz o gönderilen peygamberleri ancak rahmetimizin müjdecileri ve azabımızın habercileri olmak üzere göndeririz. Onun için kim imân edip salâh yolunu tutarsa, onlara korku yoktur ve mahzun olacaklar onlar değildir.48 Âyetlerimize yalan diyenlerdir ki, fışkı âdet edindikleri için kendilerine azap dokunacaktır.49 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "De ki:" Ey habibim Ahmedî Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.)I Mekke ehline de ki: "Söyleyin bakayım," Ey müşrikler, bana haber verin! Zira. "Bü'yet" görme işi, ister gözle görme olsun isterse, ilmî görme olsun (hepsi de) haber vermenin sebeplerindendir. Daha önce geçtiği gibi... "Eğer Allah sizin kulaklarınızı a- hverirse..." Allah sizi sağır ederse, "Ve gözlerinizi..." Külliyen bütün amellerinizi.... "Ve kalblerinizi mühürleyiverirse," Kalblerinizi, kendisi sebebiyle aklınızı ve anlayışınızı giderecek şekilde üzerini örtse; ve böylece sizler mecnunlar olursunuz. "Kimdir Allah'tan başka bir ilâh ki," "kim,"kelimesiistifhâmiyyeolup, mübtedâ'dir. "ilâh", kelimesi de onun haberidir. "gayri" kelimesi de onun sıfatıdır... "Onu size getirip verecek?.." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizden aldıklarını size kim geri getirebilir? Bu onun fa "kim, "kelimesinin) ikinci sıfatıdır. Cümle, haber mevkiinde olup "Rü'yet'e taalluk etmektedir. İbâdet ve Ta'zîm AUâha'dır Yani, bana haber verin, eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizden çalışan en değerli azalarınızı soyup alsa; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayri, kim onları size (geri) getirebilir? Buna noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkasının güç ve kuvvetinin yetmediği bilinen bir gerçektir. Bundan dolayı, ibâdet ve ta'zîme müstahak olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Bu kavl-i şerif, müşriklere karşı başka bir delil getirmek ve hüccettir.. . İlâhî üslûp "Bak," Resulüm ya Muhammed (s.a.v.) taaccüple bak! "Biz âyetlerimizi naşı! evirip-çevirip türlü suretlere sokuyoruz?" Biz âyetlerimizi tekrar ediyor, ikrar ediyor ve onları bir üslûptan başka bir üsluba çeviriyoruz. 1- Bazen aklî makamların tertibi, 2- Bazen tergîb yoluyla, 3- Bazen terhîb yoluyla, 4- Bazen tembîh, 5- Bazen de geçmiş milletlerin hallerini hatırlatmakla (üslûbu değiştiriyoruz....) Âyet-i Kerimelerin Tasrifi Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Tasrif," (değiştirmek ve açıklamak), âyet-i kerimelerin manâsını zahir oldukları cihetlere yöneltmek ve izhârını tamamlamaktır. Kâfirler İnanmazlar Sonra da onlar nasıl geçiveriyorlar?" Âyet-i kerimelerden yüz çeviriyorlar. İmân etmiyorlar. "Sonra" kelimesi, onların âyet-i kerimelerden yüz çevirmelerinin (akıldan çok) uzak olduğunu beyân içindir. Kendisine yönelmeyi, (kendisini kabul etmeyi ve akl-ı selimin kendisine imân etmeyi) icâbeden bu güzel ve bediî üslûba ve âyet-i kerimelerin üsluptan üslûba çevirilmelerine rağmen onlar, âyetlerden yüz çevirdiler. (İnkâr ettiler... Ansızın Azap Gelirse De k': Gördün mü kendinizi." Ey müşrikler! Bana haber verim "Şayet Allah'ın azabı ansızın yahut açıktan başınıza geliverirse..." Yani gece veya gündüz gelirse... Çünkü umumiyetle azap geceleri ansızın gelir. Gündüz gelen ise aşikâr gelmiş oluyor. Bu kavl-i şerif, el-A'râf sûresinde beyan edilen şu âyet-i kerimeye uygundur: -"Ya şimdi şu köy-kasaba ahâlisi geceleyin uyurlarken, azabımızın kendilerine baskın halinde gelivermeyeceğinden, emin mi oldular!? Yine o köy-kasaba ahâlisi, kuşluk vakti oynayıp, eğlenip dururlarken, kendilerine azabımızın gelivermeyeceğinden emin mi oldular!? Kur'ân-ı kerimin bazı âyet-i kerimeleri diğer âyet-i kerimelerini tefsîr etmektedir. Bu kalbe aydınlık İçindir. Zâlimler Helak Olurlar "Zâlimler güruhundan başkası mı helak olacak!?" İstifham nefiy manasınadır. Ve istihbarın mutaaliakı mahzûftur. Yani bana haber verin; size mahsus olan azap ansızın veya aşikâr bir halde âcil olarak (dünyada hemen) başınıza gelirse; sizden önceki ümmetlerin başına geldiği gibi (sizin de başınıza gelirse) o takdirde hâliniz ne olur? Sonra bunu beyân için şöyle denildi: "Zâlimler güruhundan başkası mı helak olacak!?" Size mahsus olan azap ile sadece siz helak olursunuz. Zahir ismin zamir yerine konulması, onların helâklarımn küfrü imân yerine koyma zulümlerinin sebep olduğunu iiân etmek içindir. Peygamberler münzir ve mübeşşirdir "Biz ° gönderilen pey¬gamberleri ancak rahmetimizin müjdecileri ve azabımızın habercileri olmak üzere göndeririz...." Peygamberlerin gönderilmesinde takdir olunan iki hâldir... Yani biz peygamberleri ancak, müjdelemeleri ve korkutmaları için gönderdik. Bu ikisinde de peygamberlerin gönderilmelerinin gayesi kat'iyetle beyân etmektedir. Biz peygamberleri, sadece onların üzerlerine âyetlerimizi ortaya koymak ve onlar sebebiyle insanlara âyetlerimizi okutmak değildir; belki peygamberlerin kavimlerini taat ve ibâdet üzerine sevap ile müjdelemeleri ve ma'sıyet üzerine azapla korkutmaları için gönderdik. "Müjdelemek", sevindirici haberi ile haber vermektir. "Korkutmak," zararlı bir haberi, haber vermektir. İman Ehli "Onun için kim imân eder..." Peygamberlere (ve onların getirdiklerine..,) "Ve salâh yolunu tutarsa," Ameli sâlih işler veya salâh yoluna girerse... "Onlara korku yoktur..." Peygamberlerin korkuttukları dünyevî ve uhrevî azaptan dolayı onlara hiçbir korku yoktur. "Ve mahzun olacaklar onlar değildir." Dünya ve âhirette müjdelenen sevapları kaçırmasıyla asla mahzun olup üzülmezler. Âyetleri Tekzîb Edenler "Âyetlerimize yalan diyenlerdir ki," O, peygamberlerin müjdeleme ve korkutma anında konuşup beyân ettikleri ve ümmetlere teblîğ ettikleri âyetlerdir... (Bu âyetleri tekzîb ettikleri için:) "Kendilerine azap dokunacaktır..." Elim bir azap dokunacaktır. Dokunmak, azaba isnâd olundu. Halbuki bunun hakkı, ihya (diriltmeye) isnâd edilmesi gerekirdi. Bunun (azabın) maksatlı olarak işlenen geçmiş fiillerinden dolayı olmasındandır... İhtiyar, kinaye ile istiare yolu üzeredir. Onu (azabı) sanki diri bir şeymiş gibi, kendilerine vâsıl olması ve kendilerine ulaşması talep olunur. "Fışkı âdet edindikleri içindir..." Onların devamla yapageldikleri fısk u fücurlarında ısrar etmeleriyle tasdik ve taattan çıkmalarıyla azap onlara dokundu, demektir.... (3/32) Mekr-i İlâhî Bu âyet-i kerimelerde bir çok tergib ve terhîb vardır. Kudsî kelimelerde şöyle buyuruldu: -"Ey Âdem oğlu! Sıratı geçmedikçe benim mekrîm'den emin olma!' Sevgiliden Sevgiliye Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (İbrâhîm aleyhisselâm'a vahiy ederek şöyle) buyurdu: -"Ey İbrahim! Sende gördüğüm bu şiddetli korku nedir? " İbrahim Aleyhisselâm: -"Yâ Rabbiî Nasıl korkmam ki? Halbuki babam Adem Aİeyhisselâm'ın mahalli (yeri) sana yakındı. Sen onu kudret elinle yarattın. Ona kendi ruhundan üfledin! Ve sen meleklere ona secde etmelerini emrettin! Ancak Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın bir zellesinden dolayı sen onu civarından (yakınlığından) çıkarttın!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ona şöyle vahiy etti: -"Ey İbrahim! Sen bilmez misin ki, sevgilinin sevgiliye karşı suçu çok şiddetlidir." Hikaye (Allah Sevgisi) Mâlik bin Dinar (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Basra sahralarına girdim. Birden Sa'dûn el-Mecnûn karşılaştım. Ona; -"Halin nasıl (nasılsın)?" diye sordum. 0: -"Ey Malik! Sabah ve akşam uzun bir sefere hazırlıksız ve azıksız olarak çıkmayı murad eden ve kullar arasında hükmeden âdil Rabbin huzuruna çıkarılacak olan kişinin hâli nasıl olur?" dedi. Sonra da şiddetli bir şekilde ağlamaya başladı. Ona sordum: -"Seni ağlatan nedir?" 0: -"Vallahi! Ben, dünya hırsından ölüm korkusundan ve belâların gelmesinden dolayı ağlamıyorum! Lakin ben, salih bir ameli kendisinde güzelce işlemeden geçen ömrüme ağlıyorum!" dedi. (Hafız k.s. hazretleri buyurdular:) -"Bir sâlih amel edelim! Yoksa, pişmanlık getirir! Öyle bir gündeki» can metaını başka bîr cihân'a çektiğim kıyamet gunu.... (Malik bin Dinar k.s. devam ediyorlar:) Beni ağlattı! Vallahi, azık azlığı, kurtuluşun uzaklığı ve geçitlerin çetin oluşu beni ağlattı. Ve bundan sonra bilmiyorum cennette mi olacağım yoksa cehennemde mi! Ben ondan hikmet dolu sözler işittim. Ona; -"İnsanlar, senin deli olduğunu zannediyorlar?" dedim. O: -"Ben deli değiliml Lakin Mevlâm'ın sevgisi kalbime ve içimdeki uzuvlarıma karıştı ve hatta etim, kanım ve kemiklerimin arasında akıp dolaştı..." dedi. Sevgiliye Giden Yol (Hafız k.s. hazretleri buyurdular:) -"Leylâ'nın evinin yolunda, bir çok hatıralar vardır. 0 yola ayak tepmenin şartı mecnûn olmaktır. Kervan yol aldı gitti. Sen hâlâ uykudasın Çöl senin önünde kaçıp gidersin. Yolu kimden soracaksın; ne yapacaksın?." Tövbe Zelİe (herhangi bir kusurun meydana gelmesi ve) takdiri üzerine akıllı kişi hemen tövbe ve istiğfara koşmalıdır. Ta ki Melikü'I-Kahhâr olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin azabından kurtulabilsin.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Onun için kim imân edip salâh yolunu tutarsa, onlara korku yoktur ve mahzun olacaklar onlar değildir. Pişmanlık Rivayet olundu: Melekler, bir kulun günahlanyla semâya yükselirler. O günahları Levh-i Mahfûz'a arzettiklerinde, o günahların yerinde hasenat (iyilik ve sevaplar) görürler. Melekler yüzü koyun secdeye kapanırlar ve derler ki: -"Ey Rabbimiz! Sen biliyorsun ki; biz ancak onun işlediği amelleri yazdık!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Doğru söylüyorsunuz! Lakin kulum günahlarına pişman oldu. Göz yaşlarıyla benden şefaatçi oldular; ben de onun günahını mağfiretimle yarligadım. Keremle ona muamele ettim. Ben keremde bulunanların en kerimiyim!" (Bu rivayet gösteriyor ki,); 1- İman, 2- Salih amel, 3- Ve hatalara karşı pişmanlık duymak; 4- (Ve günahlarından tövbe etmek; dünya ve âhirette kurtuluşa sebeptir...) İmân ve İslâm Bazı büyükler buyurdular: Muhakkak ki imân ve İslâm'ın hakikatte bir şey olmaları mümkün olur. Lakin bunların her biri Örfî mecaz ile bir nev'e mahsusturlar. İman: Kendisinde kalbî tasdik olan her şeye imân denir. Hiç şüphesiz kendisinde imânın asıl manâsı bulunduğu içindir . Kafirlerin İsteklerine Cevaplar Yüce Meali: Deki: -"Ben size "Allah'ın hazineleri benim yanımdadır." demem, gaybı da bilmem, size "Ben meleğim." de demem; ben ancak bana veriien vahye ittiba ederim; tabi olurum. De ki: "Kör, görenle bir olur mu? Artık bir düşünmezmisiniz?"50 Hem, bununla şunları inzar eyle ki, rablarının huzuruna hoşrolunacaklanndan korkarlar; öyle ki, kendileri için onun huzurunda ne bir dost, ne bir şefaatçi yok. Gerektir ki onlar korunuriar.s1 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "De ki:" Ey habibim Ahmedî Bazen âyet-i kerimelerin inzali ve bazen de başka şeylerle senden istekte bulunan kâfirlere de ki... "Ben size "Allah'ın hazineleri benim yanımdadır! demem..." Yani, ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hazinelerinin takdirinin bana havale edildiğini (benim emrime verildiğini) ve ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hazinelerinde müstakil olarak istediğim gibi tasarruf edebiliyorum diye iddia etmiyorum. Ta ki siz benden, 1 - Âyetlerin indirilmesini istemektesiniz. 2- Veya azabın indirilmesini 3- Ya da dağların altına çevrilmesini 4- Ve bunlardan başka benim sânıma layık olmayan şeyleri benden istemektesiniz "Hazineler" hazine kelimesinin cemii olup; hazine e-dilmiş (gizlenmiş) şey manasınadır. Hazineler Nasıldır? Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hazineleri, kulların hazineleri gibi değildir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hazineleri, mukadderatının hazineleridir ki, onlar; ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onun yaratmasıyla bulunur. "Hazineler" a ly- "hizâne" kelimesinin cemii'dir. hizâne" eşyanın gizlendiği mekânın ismidir. Bir şeyin "hizâne" edilmesi, ellerin kendisine ulaşamayacağı şekilde (yüksekçe) bir yere koymaktır. Müşrikler, (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine); -"Eğer sen gerçekten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından peygamber isen; bizim üzerimize dünyanın menfaat, hayır ve hazinelerini yağ ve bolca dağıt!" dediler. Kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Ben rızıklann anahtarlarının elimde olduğunu, ben tutar ve dağıtırım, diye iddia etmiyorum, demektir. Herkes Gaybi Bilmez "Ve ben gaybı da bilmem..." Bu kavi-i şerif, "Ben size "Allah'ın hazine¬leri benim yanımdadır! demem..." kavl-i şerifin mahalli üzerine atıf¬tır. kelimesi mezfd olup, nefyi zikretmektedir. Yani yine iddia etmiyorum, demektir. Ben, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin işlerinden gaybi bildiğimi iddia etmiyorum; bana saatin vaktini, azabın inme zamanını veya benzeri şeyleri sormayın. (3/33) Peygamber Melek de Değildir "Ve size "Ben meleğim." de demem;" Meleklerden bir melek de değilim. Hatta beşerin takatinin kaldıramayacağı, hâriku'1-âde işleri bana teklif etmeyin. Göğe yükselmek ve benzeri şeyleri... Veya benim meleklerin sıfatıyla sıfatlanmamı ve benim beşeriyetten çıkıp, melekler sınıfına girmemi {yemeden içmeden, evlenmeden ve beşerî hayattan kesilmemi) istemeyin ... Onların sözleri, bunu beyân ettiği gibi: -"Bir de 'Bu peygambere ne oluyor?' dediler; 'yemek yiyor ve çarşılarda yürüyor, ona bir melek indirilse de maiyetinde yaver bir savulcu olsa ya! Veya ona bir hazine bırakılıverse, yahut güzel bir bahçesi olsa da ondan yese ya!...." Peygamberlik Vahiyle Olur Manâsı: Ben bu üç şeyden birini (yani; 1- Allanın hazinelerinin elimde olduğunu, 2- Gaybi bildiğimi, 3- Ve melek olduğumu) iddia etmiyorum. Ta ki siz onun eserleri ve hükümleri olan şeyleri göstermemi benden istiyorsunuz. Sizin isteklerinize icabet etmemi de risâletimin (peygamberliğimin) sıhhatli olmadığına delil kabul ediyorsunuz. Halbuki peygamberliğe, bu zikredilen şeylerin hiçbiri katiyetle taalluk etmez. Risâlet (peygamberlik) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından vahyin gelmesinden ve gelen vahy ile gereğince amel etmekten ibarettir Şu kavl-i şerifin bina kılınıp haber verdiği bu konu yeterli bir açıklamadır: Vahye Tabi Olmak "Ben ancak bana verilen vahye ittiba ederim..." Yani, ben ancak bana vahiy olunana; benim vahiyde hiçbir dehaletim olmaksızın tabi olurum. Veya vahiy olunanda iddia etmem yoluyla benim bir etkim olmaz. Veya vecihlerden herhangi bir vecihle... demektir. Vahyin Çeşitleri Vahiy üçtür: Birincisi: Melekin dili üzere sabit olan... Kur'ân-ı kerimin vahyi bu kabildendir. İkincisi: Melekin işaretiyle sabit olandır. Kelâm (söz) ile beyân etmeksizin sadece işaretle gelen vahiydir. Bu hadis-i şerifte vahyin bu çeşidine işaret etmektedir: -"Hakikaten "Ruhu'l-Kudus" (Cebrail Aleyhisselâm) kalbime üfledi ki; "Muhakkak ki bir kimse, rızkını tamamlamadan elbette asla ölmez." Üçüncüsü: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbine verilenlerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin kalbine ilham yoluyla şüphesiz olarak doğan ve izhâr olunan vahiylerdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendi katında kendi nuruyla gösterdi. Buyurduğu gibi: -"Muhakkak ki, biz sana bihakkın Kitâb indirdik ki, insanlar arasında Allah'ın sana gösterdiği veçhile hükmedesin. Hâinlere müdafaa vekili olma!..." İctİhâd İle Amel Suâl: (Eğer desen ki:) Ebû'I-Eş'ârî (r.h.) hazretleri ve mütekellimlerin (Kelâm ilminin âlimlerinin) çoğuna göre bu âyet-i kerime (yani "İnsanlar arasında Allah'ın sana gösterdiği veçhile hükmedesin. " Kavl-i şerifin delaletiyle) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ictihâd ile hükmetmesi olduğuna delâlet ettiği halde; Halbuki "Ben ancak bana verilen vahye ittiba ederim..." kavl-i şerifine göre) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sadece vahye tabi olduğu sabittir? (Bu nasıl tefsir edilir?)" Cevâp: (Cevaben derim ki:) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin içtihadı meal itibariyle vahiy kılındı. Muhakkak ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin içtihadı üzerine ikrar kılınması (aksi Allah tarafından vahiy edilmemesi), Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hak üzere olduğuna delâlet eder, Başlangıçta vahiyle sabit olduğu gibi ... Kör ile Gören "De ki: "Kör, görenle bir olur Dalâlette olan ile hidâyet üzere olan misâli... Zira Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, nefsini ilâhî vahye tabi olmakla vasıflandırdığına göre, onun nefsini hidâyet üzere vasıflandırması da lazım gelir. Ve kendisine karşı inat eden, hakka tabi olmayan davetinden (İslâm dininden) uzaklaşanları da dalâletle vasıflandırması lazımdır. Vahyin gayriyle amel etmek, körlerin amellerinin (körükörüne iş yapanların yaptıkları) işlerin yerine geçer. Vahyin gereğince amel etmek ise gören (hakikati ve ne yaptığını bilerek ve görerek iş yapanların) işlerinin yerine geçerlidir.... Tefekküre Davet "Artık bir düşünmez misiniz?" Siz hak olan bu kelâmı işitmiyor musunuz? İlâhî kelâm üzerinde tefekkür etmiyor musunuz? (Düşünmüyor musunuz? Eğer tefekkür etmiş olsaydınız elbette;) hidâyete erer, ona tabi olur ve onun gereğiyle amel ederdiniz. Tevbîh (ve azarlamanın kaynağı) onların iki işi birden yapmamalarıdır: Yani onların Kur'ân-ı kerimi dinlemek ve üzerinde düşünmekten yoksun olmalarıdır. "Hem, bununla inzar eyle." Sana indirilen vahiy (Kur'ân-i kerim ile) korkut, (kimi?) "Şunları ki, rablarının huzuruna neşrolunacaklarından korkarlar;" Yeniden dirümek ve Rablerine toplanacakları yani Allâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinden başka mülkün (sahibi) olmadığı bir yere toplanacaklarına ve Allah'tan başka kendilerine menfaat ve zarar verenin olmadığına imân edenleri korkut, demektir. Denildi ki: hfa. "Korkuyorlar," kavl-i şerifi; "Biliyorlar," manasınadır. Çünkü onların korkulan ilimlerindendir... Hakiki Dost "Öyle ki, kendileri için onun huzurunda (ondan gayri) ne bir dost..." Kendilerine menfaat veren bir yakın... "Ve ne bir şefaatçi (yoktur)," Ki onlara şefaat etsin... Cümle, nefîy cümlesidir. Yani "haşr olurlar" fiilin zamirinden hâl mevziinde değildir. Kendisinden korkutulan haşr ise bu hal üzeredir. "Ondan başka," kavl-i şerifi, "Değildir," (nakıs fiilin) İsminden hâldir. Yani Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerine geçerek, (onun gayri), demektir. (Ism-i) mevsûi şunlar ki,) kavl-i şerifinden murad, âsî mü'minlerdir. Tefsirlerin çoğunda böyle (tefsir ve beyân edildiği) üzere Şefaat Haktır Ama şefaatin Allah'tan gayrisinden meydana gelmesinin nefyine gelince... Zira ehl-i sünnet ve'1-cemaat mezhebine göre, kıyamet gününde; 1 - Peygamberler 2- (Âlimler) 3- Evliya 4- Ve şehidler) şefaat edeceklerdir . (Bütün bunların) şefaat etmeleri, ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle olur. Şefaat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin izniyle olduğuna göre hakikatte şefaat eden de Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir, demek olur... Mevlânâ Ebû Suûd Efendi (r.h.) buyurdular: (İsm-i) mevsûi (^Jüi şunlar ki,) kavl-i şerifinden murad, kâfir¬lerden hasrı caiz görenlerdir. Bunlar aslında cürüm sahibi olan kâfir¬lerdir: 1- Kitabehli gibi 2-(Müşrikler gibi... Müşriklerden) ölümden sonra dirilmeyi itiraf edenler, babaları olan peygamberlerin şefaatlerinde tereddüt eden, evvelkileri (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinden Önceki müşrikler) gibi... 3- Ve sonra ki müşrikler gibi ki putların kendilerine şefaat edeceğine inanan müşriklerdir. 4- Her ikisinde beraberce tereddüt eden bazı kâfirler gibi.... 5- Ölümden sonra dirilme ile ilgili hadisi {Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinden bir şeyler) işittiklerinde gerçek olabilir düşüncesiyle korkuya kapılanlardır. Amma re'sen hasrı inkâr edenler, hasra kail oldukları halde, babalarının şefaatini veya putların şefaatini kesip atanlar, inzâr (korkutma) emrinin dışındadırlar. Ebû Suûd Efendinin sözleri bitti. Kelâm, zahire göredir. Zira kâfirlerin kendilerine şefaat edecek ve sözleri dinlenecek bir dostları yoktur. (3/34) Korkutma Takva İçindir "Gerektir ki onlar korunurlar." Emrin ta'lilidir. Yani onların takvâh olmaları ve içinde oldukları hali kökünden söküp, (küfür ve isyanı) atmaları, taat, ibâdet ve salih amel işlemeleri için korkut. Veya küfür ve isyanlardan sakınırlar, demektir. İşârî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri. Peygamberi Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine, kâfirlere akılları kaderince (akıllarının alacağı mertebeye göre) konuşmasını emretti . Bunun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"De ki: "Ben size "Allah'ın hazineleri benim yanımdadır." demem..." Halbuki onlar benim yanımdadır. Lakin ben sizlere onun yanımda olduğunu söylemiyorum. 0 da eşyanın hakikati ilmi ve mâhiyetini bilme bilgisidir. Bütün bunlar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin katındaydi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin göstermesiyle; -"İleride biz onlara hem afakta, hem nefislerinde ayetlerimizi öyle göstereceğiz ki nihayet onun hak olduğu kendilerine tebeyyün edecekî Kâfi değil mi bu ki rabbin her şeye şahid!" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin; -"(Allâhıml) Bize eşyayı olduğu gibi göster!" duasının icâbetiyle ona bütün eşyanın hakikati verildi.332 Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin: "Bana kelimeleri toplayan verildi." (Bütün bu hazinelere rağmen) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri kendisine; "Allah'ın hazineleri benim yanımda değildir,"de buyurdu. Sır Vermeyin Şeyhü'I-Ekber (Muhyiddini Arabî) k.s. el-ether hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sırların tohumunu kör (çöl) toprağa atmayın." "Sırların tohumunu atmayın," Yani, kalb ve ruhun gıdası olan hakikatleri, cisim için buğday tohumu gibi; "Kör (çöl) toprağın içine..." Yani hakkı görmeyen ve bütün eşyada hakikati müşahede edemeyen taifenin istidad arzına ekmeyin.... Molla Cami (k.s.) hazretlerine ait olan ıŞerhti'l-Füsus"ta olduğu gibi... Sözde Kalan tüm Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Yazık olurî Sefillere ilim ve marifetten konuşmak... ilimlerden konuşuyorlar. Zira, tohumu çöl ve çorak toprağa ekmekle zayi edilmişolur..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Geçmiş ve Geleceği Biliyordu "Ve ben gaybı da bilmem..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mâzî (geçmişte olmuş) olanları haber veriyordu. Olacak olanları da Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin haber vermesiyle haber veriyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri "Mirâc gece"si buyurdular: -"Boğazıma bir katre damlatıldı; (o anda) olanları ve olacakları öğrendim." Kim: -"Peygamber (s.a.v.) gaybi bilmiyor derse, gerçekten bana isabet eden (gelen ilimde) hata etmiştir. Ben size "Ben bir melekim" demiyorum. Halbuki ben melek makamını çoktan aştım. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm: -"Buyur! Geç!" dediğimde o, bana: -"Eğer bir parmak kadar ileri gitsem elbette yanarım!" dediğinde ben meleklerin makamını çoktan geçtim..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri Cebrail AleyhisselânYı Geçti Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Bir gece Burak'a bindi. Felekten geçti. Mirâc'a çıktı. Peygamberlik makamıyla, melekleri geçti. Allah'ın verdiği kudret ve kuvvetle Cebrail Aleyhisselâmı geçti. Burak'a bindikten sonra "Kurbet Tîh"inde Cebrail Aleyhisselâmı bıraktı. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm "Sidre-i müntehâ" da kaldı. Ondan ileri gitmedi... Vahyi Açıkladı Ben ancak ^ana verilen vahye ittiba ederim..." Yani ben Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında olan makamlarımdan ve hallerimden haber vermiyorum. Halbuki; -"Benim Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle öyle bir vaktim vardır ki, ona ne mukarreb bir melek ve ne de gönderilmiş bir peygamber (herhangi bir resul) güç (ve tâkât) getirebilir." Ancak Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin vahyettiğini size haber veriyorum. Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizin gözlerinizi kör ettiği ve benim gördüğüm bir konuyu; ben nasıl size haber vereyim? Görenle görmeyen bir değildir. Vuslat ve Mâsiva Sonra Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Hem, bununla inzar eyle..." Buyurdu. Bu hakikat ve manâları haber ver; korkanlara yani inayet cezbeleriyle Rablerinin huzuruna haşr olmayı ümit edenleri korkut, demektir. Onlar için tahakkuk eder. Onlar için Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka vusul yoktur. Yani Evliyadan ve şefaatçi yani peygamberlerden bir şefaatçileri yoktur. Çünkü vusul, hakkın cezbeleriyle mümkün olur. Belki onlar, vusulü talep etme yolunda Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle mâ sivâllahtan sakınmış olurlar... Hikaye (zararsız arkadaş) Sırrı Sakatı (k.s.) hazretleri, buyurdular: -"Bir gün kabristanlığa uğradım. Bir de baktım ki, Behlûl Dâne (k.s.) oradaydı. Ona: -"Burada ne yapıyorsun?" diye sordum. 0: -"Ben, kavimle oturuyorum! (Öyle bîr kavim ki) kendileriyle beraber olduğum zaman: bana eziyet etmezler ve kendilerinden ayrıldığım zaman da bana gıybet etmezler..." dedi. Ben ona: -"Aç olursun?" dedim. 0, yüz çevirdi ve (giderken şöyle) diyordu: -"Aç kal! Çünkü açlık, takva amelindendir. Uzun açlık, elbette bir gün; doyacaktır..." Sâlihlerin Amelleri Denildi: Sâlihler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin onlardan gayrilerinin dışında (sadece kendilerini) süslemiş olduğu (manevî ziynetlerinin) misâli bir ordu misâlidir. (Orduya) melikleri; -"Bana arz olunmak üzere süslenin! Kimin süsü ve ziyneti daha güzel olursa; o kişi benim katımda yüksek derecelere sahip olacaktır!" dedi. Melik, daha sonra kendisinin yanında bulunan ordunun (ve insanların herhangi birisinin) yanında bulunmayan süs, ziynet ve takılan gizlice memleketinin havassına (bazı özel kişilere) ve muhabbet ehline (sevdiği kişilere) gönderdi... Onlar (arz olunma merasiminde) melikin kendilerine gönderdiği ziynetle süslendiler. Onları gören diğer ordu ve askerler, melike arz olunma anında secdeye kapandılar.... İşte bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sâlih amellere ve temiz hallere muvaffak kıldığı kişilerin misâlidir. Bu kişilerin, kendilerinin yanında bulunanları (manevî ziynetlerini) avâm-ı nasa (insanların avamlarına, o hallerden habersiz olanlara) vasfetmelerine hacet ve ihtiyaçları yoktur. Onların bunu bilmeleri kâfidir. Onların bu güzel halleri elbette "Arz-i Ekber" (hesap için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine arz olunma) günü ve "Kesîb-i Ahmer" (misk tepelerinin) yanında zahir olup ortaya çıkacaktır. -"Onlar, saygı değer hizmetçiler ve efendilerdi. Biz ise kötü kullarız... Ne kötü kul...." Takva Ehliyle Beraber Olmak Yüce Meali: Ve öyle, rablarının cemâlini isteyerek, sabah-akşam O'na dua edenleri yanından kovayım deme. Sana onların hesabından bir şey yok, senin hesabından da onlara bir şey yok ki, bîçareleri kovup da zâlimlerden olacaksın.52 Böyle, bazılarını bazısıyla fitneye de düşürmüşünüz ki, şöyle desinler: ~"Â!.. Şunlar mı o Allah'ın aramızdan lütfûna lâyık gördüğü kimseler!?'* Allah şükreden kullarını daha iyi bilir değil mi?53 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: sabah-akşam Rablerine dua edenleri yanından kovayım deme..." (3/35) Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Kureyşin reisleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şerefli ve mübarek meclislerinde, Suhayb (r.a.), Ammâr (r.a.)» Habbâb (r.a.), Bilal (r.a.) ve Selmân (r.a.) ve onlardan başka diğer fakirleri gördüklerinde; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Sen eğer bu köleleri ve cübbeleri yünden: (ve yamalı olan fakirleri) yanından kovarsan- o fakir sahabelerin cübbeleri yündendi ve başka bir şeyleri yoktu- biz seninle otururuz ve seninle sohbet ederiz!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Ben mü'minleri kovamam!" dedi. Onlar: -"Hiç olmazsa, biz sana geldiğimizde onlar kalkıp gitsinler ki, Arablar bizim faziletimizi bilsinler. Çünkü sana sürekli Arablardan elçiler, gruplar gelmektedir. Biz, Arablann bizi o fakirlerle beraber oturmuş olarak görmelerinden utanıyoruz... Biz kalkıp gittiğimizde eğer dilersen, yine onları meclisine alabilirsin!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onların imân etmelerine tama ederek böyle bir yola baş vurmayı temenni etti (içinden geçirdi) işte bunun üzerine Aîlâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi indirdi...." Mal ve Soy Üstünlük Değildir (Bu âyet-i kerimeyle) Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v. hazretlerine, zenginin fakire ve şereflinin düşük olanlara üstün kılınmasını sevmediğini öğretti. Zira Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin göndermiş olduğu yol dindir. Dünya halleri değildir ... Tard Nedir? "Tard", Uzaklaştırmak, demektir. Farsça olarak manâsı şöyledir: Senin meclisinde bulunan Allah'ın erleri o dervişler ki onlar, kendilerini besleyemeyecek kadar fakir ve yoksul insanları yanında kovma; onlar gece ve gündüz, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrediyorlar... . Zikredenlerle Beraber Burada siüJiy. sabah-akşam) diye iki vaktin zikredil¬mesinden murad devamlı Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmek, demektir. -"Kimin Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikretmesi devamlı olursa; o kişinin Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleriyle oturması da (o kişinin kendisini Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin huzurunda hissetmesi de) devamlı olur..." Buyurduğu gibi: -"Ben beni zikredenin meclisindeyim (yani o kişi devamlı olarak rahmetime gark olmuştur)! İbâdetten Maksat "istiyorlar," Zikirleri ve ibâdetleriyle istiyorlar; "Onun cemâlini..." Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cemâlini ve rızâsını istiyorlar. Onlar dünyevî kazanç ve mallardan hiçbir şey istemiyorlar. Bu kavl-i şerif, "dua ediyorlar, " fiilinin failinden hâl'dir. Yani: Onlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ihlâs ile dua ediyorlar, demektir. Duanın ihlâs ile kayıtlanması: İhlasın, işi özü olmasından dolayıdır... İbâdete ihlâs ile niyet etmedi. Her ne yaptıysa bir posttan içeri girmedi. Uzaklaştirmamanın ikram (insana duyulan saygının ve dinin) en kuvvetli vaciplerinden olduğunu beyân edip bu şuuru vermek için buyurdu: "Sana onların hesabından bir şey yok, senin hesabından da onlara bir şey yok..." Müşrikler, Müslüman fakirleri yererlerken onların köle (kökenli) olmalarını, miskîn ve fakir olmalarını sadece öne sürmediler: belki onların imânlarına da dil uzattılar. Ve şöyle dediler: -"Ey Muhammed (s.a.v.)! Müslüman fakirler, senin yanında toplandılar ve senin dinini kabul ettiler; bunun nedeni ise, onların senin yanında yiyecek ve giyecek bulmalarıdır. İşte onlar bu sebeple Müslüman oldular. Yoksa hakikatte onlar, senin dininden âri ve sana imân etmekten yoksundurlar..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, müşriklerin bu (çirkin, kötü ve iftira dolu) sözlerini defetmek ve onların bu sözlerinden doğan ve fakir Müslümanların huzur-u risâietten kovulmalarını icâp edecek düşünceyi akla getirecek vehimlere cevap verdi. Ve buyurdu: "Senin üzerine değil..." Sana düşen ancak onların hallerinin zahirine itibâr etmektir. O da onların müttekilerin nişanı ile nişanlanmalarıdır. Eğer onların, müşriklerin dedikleri gibi, kendisinden râzî olunmayan bir bâtınları (iç âlemleri olsa) bile; onların imânlarının hesaplarının zararı ancak kendilerine döner; sana değil... Zira herkesin hesabının zaran kendisine aittir; başkasına değil... Bundan maksat, kâfirlerin ta'n (yersiz eleştiri, haksız yermeleri ve çirkin sözlerini) defetmek ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin, fakirlerin terbiyesi ve dinlerinin üzerine sabit kılmaktır. "Onların hesaplan" ve "Onların aleyhinedir" kavl-i şeriflerinden zamir, "Rablerine dua ederler." (KavN şeri¬finde beyan edilen fakir Müslüman) zatlara râddir. Bir şey," kavl-i şerifinde ki, °^ harf-i cerri zâid'tir. Bu kavl-i şerifte; difi "Senin üzerine," ve^fe "Onların üzerine" kavl-i şerifinin failidir. Çünkü nefye itimat etmektedir. "onların hesabında" ve "Senin hesabından" kavl:i şerifleri, "bir şey" kelimesinin sıfatlarıdırlar Sora takdim olundular ve böyle hâl oldular... Mevlânâ Ebû Suûd Efendi hazretleri buyurdular: "Senin hesabından da onlara bir şey yok'.." Bu kavl-i şerifin mâ kabli (öncesiyle yani, "Sana onların hesabından bir şey yok..." ifadesiyle cevap tamam olmasıyla beraber; bu kavl-i şerifin zikredilmesi (yani ayrıca "Senin hesabından da onlara bir şey yok..." buyurması) onların hesaplarından hiçbir şeyin Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerinde olmadığını, kendisinden asla şüphe olmayan şekilde nazm-ı şerifde mübalağa ile ifâde içindir. Bu aynı zamanda Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin hesabının (Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerine davetine icabet etmemek ve ona imân etmemekten dolayı onların hesaba çekileceğini) şu kavl-i şerifin yolu üzere beyândır: -"Her ümmet için bir müddet mukadder... Müddetleri gelince, bir lâhza geride kalmazlar, öne de geçemezler..." bîçâreleri kovarsan. Nefyin cevâbıdır. "Bize gelmedim bize konuşurdun," (sözünde nefıy manâsı) gibi.... kelimesi mensûbtur. Burada manâsı konuşmanın olmadığı üzeredir. Zira konuşmanın sebebi olan gelmek olmadığı için... İşte bu âyet-i kerimedeki nefıy bu kabildendir. Zira eğer onların hesaplarının zararları eğer muhatabın üzerinde karar kılmış olsaydı; o zaman bu elbette onun imânındaki bir şüpheden ve kötü bir vehimden dolayı muhatabın onları uzaklaştırmalarına sebep olurdu. (İşte bu âyet-i kerime) bu sebeb olmadığından onların kovulma sebeplerinin olmadığına hükmetti.... Fakirleri Kovanlar Zâlimlerdir "(0 takdirde) zâlimlerden olacaksın..." Nehyin cevâbıdır. 0 nehiy; -"Ve öyle, rablannin cemâlini isteyerek, sabah-akşam O'na dua edenleri yanından kovayım deme." Kavl-i şerifidir . İmtihan "Böyle, fitneye düşürdük." Kendisinden sonra geien; takdiminden ibaret oian ffi/in masdanna işarettir, (3/36) 0 da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, din işlerinde mü'minlerin fakirlerinin dünya işlerinde, kötü bir hâlin kemâlinde olmalarıyla beraber, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fakirlerin imân etmelerine muvaffakiyet vermesidir. Kef (d) harü, iktihâm ve esmâ-i işaretin ifâde etmiş oiduğu fehâmetin te'kfdi içindir. Manâsı: Bu imtihanı, kemâl derecesindeki bediî (ve güzel) imtihan olarak; yani biz onları mübtelâ kıldık... "Bazılarını bazısıyla..." İnsanların bazılarını bazılarıyla mübtelâ kıldık; başkasıyla değil... Sonrakileri, dünya işlerinde evvelkilerin üzerine takdim ettik; dünya işlerinde üzerlerinde küllî bir takdim ile takdim ettik... "Desinler diye..." lam (J harfi) onların işlerinin akıbeti içindir. Yani bazı evvelkiler, sondakileri işaret ederek; ve kendi aralarında bulunan dünyevî büyük uçurumlar ve farklılıklara bakarak; onları hakir, zelil ve küçük görmeleri ve hakikî fazilet olan manevî Üstünlüklerden kör ve yoksun bir halde şöyle desinler; "Â!.. Şunlar mı o Allah'ın aramızdan lütfuna lâyık gördüğü kimseler!?" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerin kendilerini hakka isabette muvaffak kıldı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bizim dışımızda kendilerine kendi katında yardım etti. Halbuki bizler, ileri gelenler, reisler ve efendileriz. Onlar ise köleler, fakirler, miskinler ve düşük insanlardı. Onların bu sözlerinden maksatları; onlardaki minnetin vukuunu inkârdır; şu sözlerinin yoluyla; -"Eğer İslâm dini hayır olmuş olsaydı; bunlar (fakir ve zayıf insanlar) İslâm olmada bizi geçemezlerdi!"... Yoksa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri üzerine itiraz yoluyla vukuunu itiraf etmekle beraber, o fakir ve zayıf Müslümanlar üzerine ilâhî lütfün gelmesini hakir görmek değildir.... (Belki inkârdır...) İslâm Şerefinden Mahrum Olanlar? Kelbî (r.h.) buyurdular: (O günün örf, adet ve geleneklerine göre) şerefli (üstünlük kompleksine kapılmış akılsız) biri, (o günün dünya görüşüne göre) düşük (fakir ve zayıf) birisinin kendisinden Müslüman olduğunu görüp ona baktığında; Müslüman olmaktan vazgeçer; burun kıvırır ve: -"Bu adam Müslüman olmakta beni geçmiş!" der. Ve Müslüman olmazdı... Şükür Ehli iyi bilir değil mi?" "Allah şükreden kullarını daha Onların bu sözlerini ret ve onu iptaldir... Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri nimetlerine şükredenlerin kimler olduğunu daha iyi bilmez mi? Tâ ki siz Allah'ın nimetini kullarından uzak görüyorsunuz. Bu kavl-i şerifte şu işaretler vardır: Bu zayıf ve fakir mü'minler; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Kur'ân-ı kerimi indirmesi ve kendilerine imân etmeyi muvaffak kılma nimetinin hakkını çok iyi biliyorlar. Bu nimetlerden (Kur'ân-ı kerim ve imân nimetinden) dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükrediyorlar. Yine bu kavl-i şerifte, fakir ve zayıf mü'minler için ileri geri konuşan kişilerin bunların hepsinden çok uzak olduğuna tariz vardır. Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede buyuruldu: "'Böyle, bazılarını bazisıyla fitneye de düşürmüşünüz ki..." Yani zengin, fakir kimse ile: fakir olan da zengin ile imtihan olunmaktadır. Zengin kişi şükretsin ve fakir de sabretsin diye... Eğer fazilet sahibi şükretmezse; faziletinin yok olmasına taarruz etmiştir. Eğer mefdûl {fazileti düşük oları fakir kimse) sabrederse; fazilete nail olmak için çalışmış olur. Sabreden fakir, şükreden zengine müsavidir.. .. Şükreden Zengin, Sabreden Fakir Süleyman Aleyhisselâm şükürde, sabreden Eyyûb Aleyhisselâm ile beraber olduğu gibi... Süleyman Aleyhisselâm, suret bakımından kuilukta ameli çok, Eyyûb Aleyhisselâm da suret bakımından kullukta (hastalığından dolayı) çok amel işlemekten acizdi; ama "güzel kulluk" makamında ikisi de birbirlerine eşit (ve müsavi idi)ler... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri her ikisine de; -"Ne güzel kul!" buyurdu. Zenginin Fakir ile İmtihanı Fazılın (faziletli ve fakirin) mefdûl (fazileti düşük ve fakir) ile imtihanı, kendi faziletini, fazileti düşük ve fakir olan kimseden üstün görmesidir. Ve onu hakir bilmesidir. Onun kendisindeki hakkını menetmesidir. (Fakire vermesi gereken, sadaka, öşür ve zekatı vermemesi ve insana insan olduğu için değer vermemesidir...) Fakirin Zengin ile İmtihanı Mefdûl (fazileti düşük ve fakirin) fâzıl (fazilet sahibi ve zengin ile) imtihanı ise, ona verilen fazilet ve zenginliği kıskanması ve ona hased beslemesidir. Ve o kişinin kendisinin hakkı olan fazlı (sakada, öşür ve zekatından) kendisine vermediği için ona düşman olmasıdır. 1- Çünkü bu davranışıyla halka kırılmış ve Hak'tan kesilmiştir. 2- Veya o, atâ ve men'i (verme ve vermeme) işini halktan bilmesidir. 3- Halbuki hakikatte veren ve men eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir. Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin seçtiğini seçmek; ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin murad ettiğini istemektir... İnsan İrâdesinin Üç Mertebesi Kâşifi (r.h.) Farisî tefsirinde buyurdular: Esrarın keşfinde geldi ki; irâde üç mertebe üzerinedir: Birincisi: Sadece dünya iradesidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"Siz, dünya uruzunu istiyorsunuz." Bunun alâmeti, dünyânın ziyadeleşmesi için, dinin noksanlığına râzî olmaktır. Ve bunlar, Müslüman dervişlerden (fakirlerden) yüz çevirdiler. İkincisi: Sadece âhireti murad etmektir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: onun 349 için -"Her kim de ahireti İster, ona lâyık bir sa'y ile mü'min olarak çalışırsa, işte bunların sa'yleri meşkûr olur." Bunların iki alâmeti vardır. 1- Dinin selâmeti için dünyanın noksanlığına râzî olmak, 2- Dervişlere (Müslüman fakirlere) ünsîyet kurmak ve onlarla ülfet etmektir... Üçüncüsü: Sadece Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini murad etmektir. (Ne dünya ve ne de âhiret...) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"Herkesin bir isteği, (kendine göre) bir dini ve mezhebi vardır. Benim isteğim size vasıl olmak (ulaşmak) ve dinim ise rızânizdır..." (3/37) Vuslatın Heyecanı İrâdeyle insanlarla k onuştu. Çok konuştu. Bunun hakikati, kalbte heyecanın hâsı! olması, kuldan kararın soyulup alınmasıdır; ta ka ki kul, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olsun, irâde sahibi gece ve gündüz asla yerinde duramaz; ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl olmadan sükût ve istikrar da bulamaz!!! Te'vilât-i Necmiyyede olduğu gibi... Fakirlerin Fazileti Bu âyet-i kerimede, fakirlerin faziletini beyân vardır: -"Ve öyle, rablarının cemâlini isteyerek, sabah-akşam O'na dua edenleri yanından kovayım deme. Sana onların hesabından bir şey yok, senin hesabından da onlara bir şey yok ki, bîçareleri kovup da zâlimlerden olacaksın." Bunların alâmeti ise, 1 -Her iki kâinattan (dünya ve âhiretten) geçmek... 2- Kendisinden ve halktan azâd olmaktır. (Yani bütün mülâhazalardan kurtulup, Allah'ın rızâsını istemektir...) Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: -"Bizim âlemin hattıyla, kapıdan geçmek geldi. Fena denizinde gark olup, zamandan geçmektir. Allah'ı İstemek! Onlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin cemâlini murad ediyorlar. Hepsi hep ondan (dünyevî veya uhrevî bir şeyler) istiyorlar. Ama onlar ise Allah'tan sadece O'nu istiyorlar. Denildiği gibi: Ebû Sâid El-Hudrî (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Buyurdular: -"Ben, muhacirlerin zayıflarından (fakirlerinden) bir nefer (topluluk) ile beraber oturuyordum. Çıplaklıktan dolayı bazıları, bazılarının arkasında saklanarak kendilerini Örtüyorlardı. Kaari (Kur'ân-ı kerimi okuyan bir zat) bize Kur'ân-ı kerim okuyordu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yanımıza geldiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bize selâm verdi ve sordu: -"Sizler ne yapıyorsunuz?" Biz: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Kâri (okuyucu) bize Kur'ân-ı kerim okuyor ve biz de Allah'ın kitabını dinliyoruz!" dedik. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Ümmetimin içinde, nefsimi kendileriyle sabretmem için emir olunduğum kişiler kılan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun!" Buyurdu: -"Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v .) hazretleri, kendisini bizden sayması için; bizim tam ortamıza oturdu. Sonra eüyle (işaret ederek) bize; -"Bu şekilde halka (çevremde dâire) olun!" buyurdu. (Sahabelerin halka şeklinde oturmalarıyla) hepsi, yüzleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine göründü." (Ebû Said el-Hudri r.a.) buyurdu: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri o muhacirlerin zayıfları (ve fakirleri) arasında benden başka tamdık bir yüz görmedi..." Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bize buyurdu: -"Müjdeler olsun! Ey fakir (zayıf ve yoksul) muhacirler topluluğu! Kıyamet gününde tam kurtuluş ile müjdeler olsun size! Siz kıyamet günü, zenginlerden yarım gün önce cennete gireceksiniz!" buyurdu. Bu yarım gün, (dünya seneleriyle) beş yüz yıldır...." Fakir Kuldan Özür Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kıyamet günü, fakir kul getirilir. Dünyada kulun kuldan özür dilemesi gibi; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, fakir kuluna karşı özür beyân eder. Ve buyurur: -"İzzetim ve Celâlim hakkı için, ben dünyayı senden benim yanımdaki değersizliğinden dolayı uzak tutmadım. Lakin burada sana hazırlamış olduğum keramet, fazilet ve nimetlerden dolayı seni fakir kıldım..." (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri devamla buyurur: -"Ey kulum! Şu (mahşer) saflarına çık! Bak, benim rızâm için; sana yediren, seni giydiren (ve sana yardımda bulunan) kişinin elinden tut! 0 senindir. (Ona şefaat et)." Ter insanların ağzına kadar dayanmış iken (o fakir ve zayıf kişi), safların arasında dolaşarak, (dünya hayatında) kendisine iyilikte bulunanlara bakar ve onları bulur. Ve onların ellerinden tutarak; onu cennete sokar..," Varlık İyilik İçindir Hafız (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey zengin kişiî Dervişin (fakirin) gönlünü al! Zira altın hazinelerinde dirhem kalmadı! Zeberced'ten yapılmış, bir çardak üzerine şöyle yazılmıştı: -"Altınlar sadece kerem ehlinin iyilik yapması içindir. Miskinlerin Sevgisi Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Her şeyin bir anahtarı vardır. Cennetin anahtarı da çok sabreden miskinleri ve fakirleri sevmektir. Onlar (sabreden miskin ve fakirler) kıyamet gününde Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında oturacak olanlardır." Fakirleri Sevmeyenler Mel'ûndurlar Şeyh Attâr (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Dervişlerin (fakirlerin) sevgisi cennetin anahtarıdır. Dervişlerin (fakirlerin) düşmanı ise lanete müstehaktır..." Allâhım bizleri sevenlerden eyleî (Rahmet) kapının dışına kovulanlardan eyleme! Rahmeti Yazdı Yüce Meali: Âyetlerimize imân ediyor olanlar, yanma geldikleri zaman da de ki: "Selâm sizlere. Rabbınız kendine rahmeti yazdı. İçinizden her kim bir cahillikle bir kabahat yapmış, sonra arkasından Tevbe edip düzelmiş ise, ona karşı gafûr-rahîm olmayı irade buyurdu."54 Daha böyle âyetlerimizi tafsîl edeceğiz, hem mücrimlerin yolu seçilsin diye. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Âyetlerimize imân ediyor olanlar, yanına geldikleri zaman..." Sebeb-i Nüzul Rivayet olundu: Bir kavim, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldiler. Ve: -"Biz büyük bir günah işledik! istiğfar ve özür dilemek için ne tedbîr buyurursunuz?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri sükût ettiler. Onlara bir şey söylemedi. Onlar da ümitsiz bir halde dönüp gittiler. İşte bu âyet-i kerime bu hadise üzerine nazil oldu. İman Ehline Büyük Şeref İmam (Fahruddin-i Râzî r.h.) buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine imân eden herkes, bu şerefe dâhildir. îman Ehline Selâm "De ki: "Selâm sizlere.." Bütün mekruh (hoşlanılmayan şeylerden) ve âfetlerden selâmet bulmak size... Selâmın Manâsı Selâm, teslîm manasınadır. Yani selâmet ile dua, demektir. "Selâm sizlere.." kavl-i şerifinin manâsı, size selâm etmekle selâm ediyorum yani, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sizi dininiz, malınız ve nefsinizde bütün âfet (görünür görünmez belâ, kaza, musîbet ve felâketlerden) koruması ve selâmete erdirmesi için dua ediyorum, demektir. Âdet, gelen kişi, oturana selâm verdiği halde; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine onlara (ümmetine) selâm verme işinde ilk olarak kendisinin başlamasını emretti. Bu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onların (yanına gelenlerin ve sahabelerin) üzerine selâmı yaymak ve onların. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin üzerine selâmı yaymakla ihtişama kapılmamaları içindir. Bu dünyada ki selâmdır. Ahirette ki selâm ise, mü'minler cennete girme anında; meleklerin mü'minlere selâm vermeleridir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Rablerİne korunmuş olan muttakîler de zümre zümre cennete sevk olunmaktadır. Nihayet ona vardıkları ve kapılan bekçileri onlara: -" 'Selâm sizlere, ne hoşsunuz! Haydin girin onlara ebediyyen kalmak üzere diye selâm durdukları...." Ahirette de selâma ilk başlayan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleridir: -"Bir selâm, rahîm bir rabden kelâm!" Mirâc Gecesinde Selâm "De ki: "Selâm sizlere.." kavl-i şerifi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, miraç gecesinde, Habib-i Edîbi Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerini selâmlamasına işaret ediyor... Miraç gecesinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; -"Selam senin üzerine olsun; ey nebî, Allah'ın rahmeti ve bereketi de..." buyurduğunda; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Selâm bizim üzerimize, ve Allah'ın sâlih kullarının üzerine olsun!" dedi. (işte bu âyet-i kerimede bu âna işaret vardır...) Zulmünden (isyan ve hatalarından) sonra günahlarından Tevbe edenler; sâlihîn kulların zümresine dâhildirler. Âyet-i kerimenin beyân ettiği manâ buna zıt ve ters değildir... (3/38) Sonsuz Rahmet "Rabbmiz kendine rahmeti yazdı." Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kaza ve hükmetti ve mukaddes zâtının üzerine, fazilet ve ihsan yoluyla rahmeti vacib kıldı, demektir. Allâhü Teâlâ Fâil-i Muhtardır Îbnü'ş-Şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: (harf-i cerrri) icâbı ifâde eder. ikisi (icâb ile istilâ) toplandıkları zaman, icâbı te'kîd ederler. Bu (kavl-i şerif yani; "Rabbınız kendine rahmeti yazdı." Buyurulması), Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fail-i muhtar (dilediğini yapan) olmasına zıt ve ters değildir. Belki bu kavl-i şerif, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin fazlını ve keremini beyân ve te'kîd içindir... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyeden... Te'vilât-ı Necmiyyede buyuruldu: . Kudsî hadiste şöyle buyuruldu: Allah tebâreke ve Teâlâ hazretleri cennete buyurdu: -"Sen benim rahmetimsin; seninle kullarımdan dilediğime rahmet ederim!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarından dilediğine cennetiyle rahmet eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kullarından dilediğine de zâtı ile rahmet eder.... Kötülük İşleyenler Câhillerdir İçinizden her kim bir kabahat yapmış..." "Rahmet" kelimesinden bedeldir. Takdîri, nefsinin üzerine yazdı; muhakkak ki kim içinizden kabahat amel ederse... Muhakkak ki bu cümlenin mazmunu, hiç şüphesiz o, rahmettir... Kelimesi Farsça, "Kötü iş" demektir. "Bir cahillikle..." "Amel etti" fiilin failinden hâf'dir. Yani cehalete sarılarak yapmasıdır. 1- Hakikaten câhil olmasıdır. (Yani) onu (işlediği işin) ne olduğunu bilmeyerek ve işten kendisine gelecek olan zararları ve akıbetinin ne olduğunu bilmeyerek; yapmasıdır. 2- Hükmen câhil olmasıdır. (Yani) yapmış olduğu işin kötü âkibetini bilerek yapmasıdır. Zira kişiyi sonuçta zarara götüren kötü ameli işleyen kişi, onu biliyor, demektir. 3- Zannediyor... Bu da hükmen câhildir. Bu kavl-i şerif, müekked hâldir, ve; "İçinizden (kim) bir kabahat yapmış...." Kavl-i şerifin mazmunu (içerdiği manâyı) ikrar içindir... Zira kötülük yapan kişi, hakikaten veya hükmen cehaletten ayrılmış değildir. (Kötülük işleyen kişi, hakikî ve hükmî olarak câhildir...) işârî Manâ İşaret ehli buyurdular: "Sizden kim," kavl-i şerifiyle kötülük yapanların iki sınıf olduklarına işaret vardır. 1- Bir sınıf sizdendir; ey hidâyete eren mü'minler! 2- Bir sınıf ta sizin gayrinizden dalâlet üzere olan kâfirlerdendir. Cehalet İki Kısımdır Cehalet de iki kısımdır. 1- Dalâlet cehaleti, 2- Cahillik cehaleti. Dalâlet cehaleti, ruhlar âleminde saçılan nurdan hata etmenin neticesidir. Cahillik cehaleti, insanın cibilliyetinin üzerinde olduğu cehalettir. Kâfirlerden kim, dalâlet cehâletiyle bir kötülük işlerse; onun Tevbesi yoktur. (Onun imâna gelip Tevbe etmesi yoktur...) Ama, mü'minlerden kim, kendisine zerk edilen cahillik cehâletiyle bir kötülük işlerse; onun için Tevbe vardır. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Sonra Tevbe etti," Ondan döndü... ""Onun arkasından..." Onu işledikten sonra... "Ve düzeltti..." tfsât edip, yapmış olduğu bozuk amelleri, düzeltti. Bu da, bir daha hata ve günaha dönmemek ve ifsat etmemektir. Muhakkak ki o," Mahzûf mübtedâ hm haberidir. Yani, O'nun emri; muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri; "Gafûr'dür," 0 günahkâr kulu, "Rahîm'dir..." Ona rahmet edicidir .. Tevbe Kâşifî (r.h.) hazretleri, tefsirinde buyurdular: Kuşeyrî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular ki: -"Eğer melek senin tarafından zillet (ve günah) görmezse, senin tarafından rahmet yazmazi Sonra senin iki kitabın var. 1 - Biri ezelî 2- Biride vaktidir... Mukarrerdir ki, vaktî kitap, ezelî kitaba ters ve onu bâtıl eder bir mahiyette değildir. Bu âyet-i kerimenin manâst, günah hastalarının hastalıklarına şifâdır. Şifânın şartı perhizdir. Yani Tevbe ve istiğfardır... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Günah hastalıklarının ilacı, gece ve gündüz; Perhiz şurubunu içmektir. istiğfardan değil... Erenlerin arzusu, vuslattır. Çare başkalarına nail olmamaktır. Feryat değildir... Tafsîl Ediyor "Daha böyle âyetlerimizi tafsîl edeceğiz.." iktihâm için olup, ism-i işaretin ifâde etmiş olduğu fehâmet (ve azamet) manâsını te 'kfd içindir. "Böylece" kavl-i şerifi de kendisinden sonra gelen fiilin masdanna işarettir. Yani, bediî tafsîlat ile biz Kur'ân-ı kerimin âyetlerini tafsîl ediyoruz... Taat ehlinin sıfatında ve onlardan cürüm ehlinden İsrar edenler ve evvâbinlere, hakkın zahir olması ve onunla amel etmesi için.. "Hem mücrimlerin yolu seçilsin diye..." Böylece mücrimlerin yolu ortaya çıksın da ondan ictinâb etsinler (kaçınsınlar ve korunsunlar) diyedir... Sebîl "yol" kelmesi fâü olmakla merfû'dur... . yol) kelimesi, Benî Temîm (kabilesinin) lügatine göre, müzekkerdir. Hicaz ehlinin lügatine göre ise müennes'tir. Mücrimlerin yollarının seçilmesi ve izahı ise; "Hem helak olan beyyineden helak olsun, hem de yaşayan beyyineden yaşasın..." (kavl-i şerifinin beyan edildiği helak olan ile yaşayanın ortaya çıkmasıdır...) Tarikatın İlk İşi? Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, feyiz ve felah (kurtuluş) yolunda; salâh ehlinin vasıl olduğuna (yüce mertebelere) vasıl olmaktır. Tarikatın ilk işi ise Tevbe ve istiğfardır... . Tevbeye Sevkeden Âlimler (r.h. hazerâtı) buyurdular; 1 - Önce günahın çirkinliğini düşün; 2- Sonra da bunda kendi zaafiyetini ve hayatının azlığını düşün... Bir karıncanın ısırmasına ve güneşin sıcaklığına tahammül edemeyen bir kişi, cehennem ateşine ve (boğa gibi) yılanların ısırmalarına (sokmalarına) nasıl dayanabilir? (Bunları tam düşünürsen Tevbe edersinin) Günahlardan Çıkmak Kula gereken, günahların bütün kısımlarından çıkmak gerekir. 1- Sen Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ile aranda olan günahlardan Tevbe ve istiğfar ile çıkmalısın. 2- Allah'ın kulları (mahlukat) arasında olan günahlardan ise, a) Helalleşmek, b) Ve hak sahiplerine haklarını vermekle olur. (3/39) Vacipleri Kaza Ama terkedilen vacipler: 1- Namaz, 2- Oruç, 3- Zekat gibi ibâdetler, mümkün mertebe kaza edilir... Haramları İşlemekten Tevbe Seninle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri arasında olan günahlar; h 1- İçki içmek, 2- Çalgı aletlerini çalmak, 3- Faiz yemek, 4- Ve benzeri günahlardan ise, a) kalbinin geçmişlere pişman olması, b) Kalbine bir daha benzeri günahlara düşmemenin tam olarak yerleşmesidir. Tevbe-i kalbî 1- Mümkün mertebe hasımları râzî ettikten sonra 2- gücün yettiği kadar kaçırdıklarını (zekat ve namazı) kaza ettikten sonra; 3- Kalbinin günahlardan kaçınması üzerine ; 4- Senin yakarma, yalvarma ve tazarru ile güze! bir şekilde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, dönmen gerekir ki, lütf ü keremiyle O sana kâfi gelsin... Tevbe Namazı Bundan (yani Tevbenin bütün şartlarını yerine getirdikten) sonra, gider gusül abdesti alırsın. Elbiselerini yıkarsın (ya da temiz elbiseler giyersin) iki rek'at namaz kılarsın. Sahih hadis-i şerifte olduğu gibi: -"Bir kul yoktur ki, herhangi bir günah işlediğinde, güzel bir şekilde taharet alır (abdest veya güsûl abdestini alır); ardından kalkar iki rek'at namaz kılar ve sonra istiğfar eder (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bağışlanmasını dilerse); muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ onu bağışlar." Namazın Kazası Başka bir hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Herhangi bir erkek veya kadın kul, cehaleti zamanında namazını terk etmiş ve terk etmiş olduğu namazların üzerine büyük bir pişmanlık duymuşsa; o kul, Cuma günü, öğlen ile ikindi vakti arasında, on iki rek'at namaz kılsın; Her rek'atında; 1-Fatiha, 2- Âyetü'l-Kürsi, 3- İhlâs, 4- Felak, 5- Nas sûrelerini birer kere okursa; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet günü onu hesaba çekmez. Ve o kişi, kötülük ve günahlarının amel defterinde iyilikler bulur..." Onu "Muhtasaru'l-lhyâ" da zikretti. Hadis-i Şerifin İncelenmesi Bu faydaları toplayan bu fakir (Şeyh İsmail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) buyurur: Bu hadis-i şerif, sahih olması takdirinde bu namazın kazaya kalmış olan bütün namazlarının kazası olarak kişiye fayda vermez. (Yani bu namaz, geçmiş bütün namazların kazası yerine geçme-z...) Bu namaz kulun kazaya kalmış olan bütün kaza namazlarının yerine nasıl bedel olabilir ki? Zira bu hadis-i şerifin evvelinde Tevbe ve pişmanlık zikredildi. Tevbenin şartlarından biri de geçmiş olan namazlarını (ve zekat gibi ibâdetlerini) kaza etmektir. Az önce zikredildiği gibi... "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyamet günü onu hesaba çekmez." Hadis-i şerifin manâsı, ona: -"Ey kulum! Sana farz ettiğim namazın vaktini neden geçirdin? Namazı neden te'hîr ettin?" diye sormaz. (Yani namazı geciktirmesinden dolayı hesaba çekilmez; yoksa kılmadığından dolayı değil....) Kişinin kazaya bırakıp, sonradan kıldığı namazlarından dolayı hesaba çekilmemesi, işte şerif namazdan dolayıdır ki, bu namaz, kişinin Tevbesini ve özrünü ziyadesiyle beyân ettiğini te'kîd etmektedir . Şer-Î şerifte (fıkıh kitablarında) tarif ve beyân edildiği üzere; kişi, terk ettiği namazlarından sorguya çekildiği gibi; vaktinden te'hîr ederek kıldığı (kaza ettiği) namazlarından da (te'hîr etmesinden dolayı) hesaba çekilecektir. İşte beyân (ve tefsirimiz) bazılarına müşkil ve zor gelen meseleyi açıklığa kavuşturmaktadır. İnsanlardan bazıları, Ramazan-ı şerifin son Cumasında, öğlen ile ikindi arasında bir gün ve bir gecelik namazlarını kaza ediyorlar. Bu tarihte bir gece ve gündüzlük namazlarını kaza edenlerin kıldıkları kaza namazları hakikatte sadece o günlük ve gecelik (beş vakit) kaza namazlarıdır. (Yoksa vaktini geçirmiş oldukları bütün kaza namazlarının yerine geçmez). Lakin onlar (Ramazan-ı şerifin son Cumasında beş vakit namazlarını kaza edip, onun bütün kaza namazlarının yerine geçtiğini sananlar) kendi zanlannda ve keyfiyet hakkında büyük bir yanlışlığın içindedirler. "Her şeyin doğrusunu en iyi Allah bilir!" Günahları Silen Bir Dua Tergîb ve Terhîb isimli kitapta buyuruldu: Muhakkak ki Adamın bjri Efendimiz (s.a..v) hazretlerine geldi. Ve: -"Vah benim günahlarıma! Vah benim günahlarıma!" dedi, iki veya üç kere... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona şöyle buyurdu: -"Şöyle dua et: -"Allâhım! Senin mağfiretin benim günahlarımdan daha geniştir! Senin rahmetin benim yanımda günahlarımdan daha ümitlidir." Adam bu şekilde dua etti. Sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona: -"Tekrar et!" buyurdu. Adam tekrar etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona yine; -"Bir daha söyle!" buyurdu. Adam bu dua ve istiğfarı tekrar söyledi. Bunun üzerine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri: -"Kalk! Allah seni mağfiret etti (günahlarını bağışladı)!" buyurdu." Mü'minler için İstiğfar Etmek (Mü'minlere istiğfar hakkında Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretleri buyurdu -"Kim her gün mü'minler için istiğfarda bulunur (Allâhım müminleri bağışla diye dua ederse); her mümin erkek ve mümin kadın sayısınca; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona bir hasene yazar." Ölüler Dualarımızı Bekliyorlar -"Mezarındaki ölü, denizde boğulmak üzere olup imdat dileyen kimse gibidir. (Veya hapishanede tutsak olan kimse gibidir. Çalışma ve kazanma imkanı olmadığı için) o kendisine gelecek olan duaları bekler. (Veya hapishanedeki mahkûm gibi akraba ve dostlarından kendisine gelecek olan bir hediyeyi beklemektedir...) Ölü; 1- Babasından, 2- Annesinden, 3- Kardeşinden, 4- Arkadaşından, 5- Dost ve yakınlarından gelecek olanı (dua ve hediyeleri) beklemektedir. Ölüye bir dua (ve hediye) geldiği zaman, o dünya ve içindekilerden daha sevimli ve daha hayırlıdır. Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dünya ehlinin dualarını dağlar misâli, kabir ehlinin üzerine sokar... Muhakkak ki hayattakilerin ölülere hediyeleri, onlar için; istiğfar etmektir ve onlar için sadakalar vermektir." Kurân-ı Kerimden Bir Dua -"Yâ rabbenâ. Mağfiret buyur bana ve anama babama ve bütün mü'minlere, hesap başa dikileceği gün." -"Muhakkak ki sen her tevvâb ve evvâbın kendisine döneceğisin..." Kâfirler Bâtıl Üzeredirler Yüce Meali: De ki: "Ben sizin Allah'tan başka taptıklarınıza ibâdet etmekten nehyedildim." "De ki: "Ben sizin nevalarınıza tâbi olmam; o takdirde şaşırmışım ve ben hidâyete erenlerden değilmişim demek olur".56 De ki: "Ben Rabbimden bir beyyîne üzerindeyim. Sîz ise onu tekzib ettiniz. Acele istediğiniz azap benim elimde değil; hüküm ancak Allah'ındır. O hakkı anlatır; hem O, dâva fasledenlerin en hayırlısıdır." 57 De ki: "O acele istediğiniz benim elimde olsaydı, sizinle aramızda iş çoktan hüküm giymişti. Mamâfîh haksızları Allah daha çok bilir." Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "De ki: "Ben nehyedildim..." Sebeb-i Nüzul Kureyş'in kâfirleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini baba ve dedelerinin dinlerine çağırdılar. İşte bu hadise üzerine bu âyet-i kerime indi. Yani, ben sarf olundum, ahkondum, bana nasbedilen deliller ve tevhid hakkında bana inen âyet-i kerimelerle (ben tevhidimi bırakıp eski dine dönmekten nehiy olundum....:) "Taptıklarınıza ibâdet etmekten..." Sizin taptığınız şeylere ben asla tapmam. "Allah'tan başka..." Olan her ne olursa olsun... "De ki: "Ben sizin nevalarınıza tâbi olmam;" Nehyi icâbeden şeye işarettir. Sanki Kureyş kâfirleri: -"Neden sen bizim üzerinde olduğumuz dinden nehiy olundun? Ve sen neden bizim atalarımızın dinine tabi olmamızı men ediyorsun?" diye sordular. Buna cevâp verildi: -"Sizin üzerinde olduğunuz şey, sizin hevâ-ü hevesinizdir; asla hidâyet değildir! Ben nasıl nevanıza tabi olayım ve hidâyeti terk edeyim? (Böyle bir şey kesinlikle mümkün değildir! Zira:) "O takdirde şaşırmışımdir..." Yani eğer ben sizin hevânıza tabi olursam, dalâlete düşerim hak yolu terk etmiş olurum, demektir. "Ve ben hidâyete erenlerden değilmişim demek olur". Ben hidâyet yoluna girmiş olanlardan olmamış olurum. Bu cümle, mâ kabiinin üzerine aüft/r. Beyyine Üzere Olmak "De ki: "bir beyyine üzerindeyim." Olan beyyine " "Rabbimden..." "Beyyine," kendisi ile hakla bâtılın arasını ayıran açık hüccettir. (Meselâ:) Senin yanında açık bir hüccet ve sâdık bir şahit olduğu zaman sen; "Ben bu işte, bir beyyine üzerindeyim ve ben bunda bir yakın (tam bir bilgi) üzerindeyim," denilir. Ondan "Beyyine," den) murad; Kur'ân-ı kerim ve vahiydir. (3/40) Siz ise onu tekzib ettiniz." İstinaf cümlesidir. Bundan haber vermek için, sevkediidi. Zamir-i mecrûr,. onu kavl-i şerifi) tembih içindir. Müzekker gelmesi ise beyân ve burhan itibariyledir. Manâsı: Ben Rabbimden büyük bir beyyine üzerindeyim. Siz ise onu ve onun içinde olan haberleri yalanladınız; gelecek olan azap ile korkutmakta Kur'ân-ı kerimin verdiği (ve sizin yalanladığınız) haberlerin cümlesindendir. .. Azab "Acele istediğiniz azap benim elimde değil; Sebeb-i Nüzul Kureyş'in reisleri; -"Ne zaman bu va'd, eğer sâdıksanız?" diyorlardı. Bunu istihza veya ilzam (susturma) yoluyla söylüyorlardı. Hatta Nadr bin el-Hâris, "Hatîm" de ayağa kalktı. Ve şöyle dedi: "AUahımF Eğer bu senin tarafından gelmiş hak kitap ise, durma üzerimize gökten taşlar yağdır veya bize daha elîm bir azap ver." Manâsı: Kur'ân-ı kerimde vaad edilen ve sizin hemen istediğiniz azap, benim elimde değildir. Siz vaad edilen azabın tehir edilmesini benim hükmüm ve kudretimde tekzîb (yalan) hâl olarak kabul ediyor ve hatta onu hemen size getirmemi istiyor ve size izhâr etmemi (peygamberliğimin) doğruluğu olarak kabul ediyorsunuz. Yani azap işi ve onu getirmek bana havale edilmiş değildir... Hüküm Allah'ındır "Hüküm (değildir)," Yani bunda (size azap getirmek) ve başka işlerde acele etmek veya geciktirmek hükmü sadece ve sadece; "Ancak Allah'ındır." Yalnız O'nundur. Var olan (ve olmayan) şeylerde benim dahlim (etki ve tesirim) olmaksızın meydana gelmektedirler. Allah Hakkı Söyler "O hakkı anlatır;" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri hakkı söyler. Ve bütün hükümlerinde ona tabi olunur. Onun hükmü hak olandır. (Hak olan sadece ve sadece Allah'ın hükmüdür...) Azabın te'hîri, sabit olan bir haktır ve belîğ bir hikmet üzerine câri olup, bina edilmiştir. Hükmün aslını menetmektir. Sanki bâtılı hakka taarruz etmekten menetmektedir. Veya hasmın, karşısındakine tecâvüz etmesidir. "Hem O, dâva fasledenlerin en hayırhsıdır..." İtiraz cümlesidir. Kendisinden önceki cümlenin manâsını kararlaştırmak için bir ektir. Hususî bir yol ile hakkı anlatmaya işarettir. Hak ile bâtılın arasını ayırt edicidir... . Azab "De ki: "Benim katımda (elimde) olsaydı..." Benim kudretim ve mümkünatımda olmuş olsaydı; I* "O acele istediğiniz (azap)..." Kur'ân-ı kerimde geleceği vaad edilen azabın gelme işi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tarafından bana havale edilmiş olsaydı; Sizinle arımızda iş çoktan hüküm elbette gerçekleşmişti."Sizin; -"Ne zaman bu va'd, eğer sâdiksanız?" sözünüz ve benzeri sözlerinizle istediğiniz azap hemen dünyada size gelirdi. Fiil'in mefûl için bina edilmesi (yani '^â "kaza olundu." fiilinin meçhul olarak gelmesi) 1- (Hakikî) failin noksan sıfatlardan münezzeh olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olduğunu tayin ve ilân edilmesi, 2- Emrin (işin) korkunçluğunu beyân 3- Ve hiç şüphesiz edebe riâyet içindir. Zâlimler "(Bununla beraber) haksızları Allah daha çok bilir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zâlimlerin hallerini biliyor ve onların daha şiddetli bir azaba müstahak olmaları için onlara istidrâc yoluyla mühlet vermektedir... Bundan dolayı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların başlarına gelecek olan azabın gelme işini benim elime vermedi ve azabın hemen gelmesine de hükmetmedi. Fakat putlara tapan (tevhîd ile Allah'a imân etmeyen, onun Resulü ve kitabına imân getirmeyen kişiler) ister kendilerine mühlet veriisin ve isterse, dünyada azabı tatmasınlar; azaptan asla kurtulamazlar. . Ayrılık Ateşi? Yine böyledir; 1 - Dünyaya tapanlar, 2- Nefislerine, 3- Şeytana 4- Hevâ-ü heveslerine tapanlar da asla kurtulamazlar. Bunlar (putlara tapanlar), cehennem azabindadırlar. Bunlar (dünya, şeytan, nefis ve nevalarına tapanlar) ise firak (ayrılık) ateşinde ve azabındadırlar... Akıllı kişiye düşen vazife, hevâ-ü hevesine tabi olmamaktır; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi; -"De ki: "Ben sizin nevalarınıza tâbi olmam; o takdirde şaşırmışım ve ben hidâyete erenlerden değilmişim demek olur" Hikâye (Hevaya muhalefet) Bazıları buyurdular: Bir kere siyahların (zencilerin) şehirlerine uğradım. Orada havada oturan bir şey gördüm. Ona selâm verdim. Selâmımı aldı ve bana selâm verdi. Ona; -"Ne ile havada oturuyorsun?" diye sordum. 0: -"Hevâya muhalefet ettim; böylece havada yerleştirildim." dedi. Hikâye (Hevâ ve Şeyh) Yemen Fakıhlarından (Fıkıh âlimlerinden) bir cemaat, Büyük Şeyh Ebû'1-Gays (k.s.) hazretlerini bir şeyde imtihan için yanına gelmişlerdi. Fakıhlar kendisine yaklaştıklarında, kendilerine; -"Merhaba! Ey kulumun kullan!" dedi. Şeyhin bu sözleri onlara çok ağır ve büyük geldi. İki tarikatın şeyhi, iki fırkanın imamı, âlim ve arif Ebu'z - Zebîh İsmail bin Muhammed el-Hadramî (r.h.) hazretlerine gittiler. Şeyh Ebû'1-Gays (k.s.) hazretlerinin söylediklerini kendisine haber verdiler. Hadramî (r.h.) tebessüm etti. Ve buyurdu: -"Şeyh doğru söyledi!" (Fakihler ona hayretle baktılar. O devam etti:) -"Siz hevâ-ü hevesinizin kulusunuz; hevâ ise onun kuludur. (Bundan dolayı şeyh doğru söyledi), dedim. Kişi, ancak takva İle nevadan kurtulur. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Allah korkusu hevâ'nin ellerini bağlarsa; Aklın ellerini çözer... Akıl hizmetkârın olursa; Sana hakim ve galip olan bütün duyguların da senin; Birer mahkûm ve esirin olurlar .... Beyine Bil ki hevâ, nefsin vasıflarındandır. Bu âyet-i kerimeler, nefsin ıslâhı ile ilgilidirler. Kim Rabbinden bir beyyine üzerine olursa ki, Rabbin beyyineleri, hakikatte sadrı (gönül âlemini) şerh eden nurdur. (Rabbinden gelen beyyine üzerine olan kimse) hidâyet üzerine olur; hevâ-ü heves üzerine olmaz. Hiç şüphesiz onun alâmetleri vardır. (3/41) Hikâye (keramet ve hidayet) Bazı sâlihlerden hikâye olundu. insanlara konuşuyor ve onlara vaaz ediyordu. Bazı günlerde bir Yahudi ona uğradı. Vaiz olan zât insanları korkutuyor ve onlara şu âyet-i kerimeyi okuyordu; -"Hem içinizden hiç biri yoktur ki mutlak ona varacak olmasın ve bu rabbinin uhdesine vacip kıldığı bir kazıyye- muhkeme olmuştur." (Bu âyet-i kerimeyi işiten) Yahudi: -"Eğer bu kelâm hak ise bizimle sizin aranız birdir (Allah katında müsavidir)" dedi. Bunun üzerine vaiz olan şeyh; -"Hayır! Biz (Müslümanlar ile Yahudiler) bir değildir. Belki bizler, uğrar ve geçeriz. Sizler ise uğrar ve oradan çıkarılmazsınız. Biz takvamızla cehennemden kurtuluruz. Siz ise zulüm (küfrünüz ve şirkiniz) sebebiyle ebediyen cehennemde kalırsınız. Sonra vaiz efendi, ikinci âyet-i kerimeyi okudu: -"Sonra muttakî olanlara (kurtuluş ve) necat veririz de zâlimleri dizleri üstü bırakırız!" Bunun üzerine Yahudi olan kişi; -"Biz takva ehliyiz!" dedi. Vaiz şeyh ona; -"Hayır Yahudfler takva ehli değiller! Belki biz (Müslümanlar) takva ehliyiz!" dedi ve şu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu; ".... Ve bize hem bu dünyada bir hasene yaz, hem âhirette. Biz sana cidden Tevbe ile rücûa geldik." Buyurdu ki: "Azabım! Onunla dilediğimi musap kılarım, rahmetim ise her şeye vâsidir. İleride onu, bilhassa onlar için yazacağım ki; korunurlar ve zekât verirler. Hem onlar ki, âyetlerimize imân ederler.156 Onlar ki, yanlarında Tevrat ve İncil'de yazılı bulacakları o Resule, o Ümmî Peygamber'e intiba ederler. O, onlara ma'rûf İle emreder ve onları münkerden nehy eyler ve temiz-hoş şeyleri kendileri için helâl, murdar şeyleri üzerlerine haram kılar. Sırtlarından ağır yüklerini ve üzerlerindeki bağları, zincirleri indirir atar. O vakit ona imân eden, ona kuvvetle tazim eyleyen, ona yardımcı olan ve onun nübüvvetiyle beraber indirilen nuru takip eyleyen kimseler; işte o murada eren felaha kavuşanlar onlar..." Yahudî, -"Bunun doğruluğuna bir burhan getir!" dedi. Bunun üzerine vaiz şeyh (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Bunun burhanı hâzırdır; burada hazır olan herkes ona nazırdır (bakıp görür...) O burhan da seninle benim elbiselerimi ateşe atmamdır. İkimiz de elbiselerimizi ateşe atalım. Hangimizin elbisesi ateşte yanmazsa; o (ve onun dini üzere olanlar) kurtulur; hangimizin elbisesi yanarsa o (ve onun dini üzere olanlar) cehennemde ebediyen kalırlar! (Buna razı mısın?)" (Yahudî: -"Evet!" dedi. Orada büyük bir ateş yaktılar...) Hazır olan bütün insanların huzurunda) Vaiz şeyh hazretleri kendi elbisesini soydu. Yahudî de elbisesini soydu. Vaiz efendi, Yahudînin elbiselerini kendi elbisesinin içine dürüp koydu. (Tutuşup alevleri göklere yükselen) ateşin içine attı. Bir süre sonra vaiz şeyh (k.s.) ateşin içine girdi, elbiseyi eline aldı ve ateşin öbür tarafından çıktı.... Sonra elbiseleri açtı. Vaiz şeyh'in elbiseleri sapa sağlamdı. Bembeyaz ve tertemiz olmuştu. Ateş onun elbiselerinin kirini yakmış, gidermiş ve tertemiz etmişti. Yahudînin elbiseleri şeyh'in elbiselerinin içine durulmuş olduğu halde, yanmış ve kül olmuştu. Müslüman şeyh'in elbisesi zahirde olduğu (Yahudînin elbiselerinin üzerinde olduğu) halde yanmamıştı. Yahudî bunu görünce Müslüman oldu. Hamd, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur. Bu hikâye zikredilen bu âyet-i kerimelere münâsiptir. Kâfirler Zulüm Ehlidirler Muhakkak ki Kureyş kâfirleri; Zulüm ve Hevâ ehlindendiler. Bunun için onların davaları ve iddiaları kendilerine menfaat vermedi. Bundan dolayı azap ehlinden oldular... Mü'minler Adalet Ehlidirler Mü'minler ise, 1- Adalet, 2- Beyyine, 3- Hidâyet ehlidirler... Bunun için onların takvaları kendilerine fayda verdi. Kendileri için kapılarını açmış olan cennetlere vasıl oldular. Kimin elbisesi (yukarıdaki hikâyede olduğu gibi) ateşten yanmaktan salim olursa; onun vücûdu evleviyyet yoluyla ateşten korunur. Belki elbise, hakikatte, bâtınî ruhun kendisiyle örtündüğü, zahiri vücuttur. Elbette onu temizlemek gerekir. Çünkü onun temizliği kişiyi bâtınî temizlemeye götürür. Allâhü Teâlâ onu kolaylaştırsın! Âmin Gaybın Anahtarları Yüce Meali: Gaybın anahtarları O'nun yanındadır; onları ancak O bilir. Hem, kara ve denizde ne varsa bilir. Bir yaprak düşmez ve arz'ın zulümâtı içine bir habbe de gitmez ki, O bilmesin. Ne bir yaş, ne de bir kuru yoktur ki, her hâl bir kitap-ı mübîn'de olmasın.S9 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "O'nun yanındadır;" Hassaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katandadır. "Gaybın anahtarları," Allah'ın gaybının anahtarları, demektir. Mefâtih Kelimesi "Anahtarlar" kelimesi, yh kelimesinin cemidir . kelimesi, mimin fethiyle mahzen ve kenz (hazine) demektir. Bu izafet; "Suyun köpüğü," kâbilindendir. Makama münâsip olan da budur. Müftî Sa'dî Çelebinin "HavaşşT'lerinde olduğu gibi... "Anahtarlar" kelimesinin "Miftah" kelimesinin cemii olması da caizdir. "Miftah" kelimesi, mimin kesresiyledir ve açma âleti, demektir. Manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vasıl olanlar gayba (nispetle) üzerinde kilitler olan (kilitlerle kapalılığı kuvvetlendirilmiş) olan hazineler gibidir. Onun İçin tahyîl yolu üzerine kendisine miftahlar tespit olundu. Onun yanında bu anahtarlar olduğuna göre, gayb olan hazinelere vasıl kılacak olan da o'dur... başkası değil... îbni Şeyh'in hâşîlerinde olduğu gibi... Gaybı Kimse Bilmez "Onları ancak O bilir." Mâ kabiinin (kendisinden önceki kavi-i şerifin) manâsını te'kfd içindir... "Celâleyn Tefsir" inde buyuruldu: Bu, şu âyet-i kerimede kendisinden haber verilen beş gayb hakkındadır: -"Her halde Allah, Kıyamete dair İlim O'nun yanındadır ve yağmuru O yağdırır, rahimlerde ne var O bilir ve hiçbir nefis" yarın ne kazanacağını bilmez, bir nefis hangi yerde öleceğini de bilmez! Şüphesiz ki Allah alîm'dir, habîr'dir." Buhârî rivayet ettiği gibi Gaybın Anahtarı Beştir Buhârî şerifte rivayet olundu: lbni Ömer (r.a.ydan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Gaybın anahtarları beştir. Onları ancak AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. (Onlar:) 1 - Rahimlerdekini ancak Allah bilir. 2- Yarın ne yapacağını kimse bilmez; ancak AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. 3- Yağmurun ne zaman geleceğini bilmez; ancak Allah bilir. 4- Kişi, hangi toprakta (nerede) öleceğini bilmez; ancak AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir. 5- Saat (kıyametin) ne zaman kopacağını kimse bilmez; ancak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bilir."389 "Hem, kara ve denizde ne varsa bilir..." Bulunan mevcudatın hepsini mufassal bir şekilde cinslerinin çeşitlerinin değişmesiyle ve fertlerinin çokluğuyla hepsini bilmektedir. (Çünkü hepsi Allah'ın yaratıklarıdır....) Bu kavH şerif, AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin gayyibâtı beyan etmesinin ardından onu tamamlamak ve mükemmelleştirmek için, müşâhedâta taalluk eden ilminin beyânıdır. Ve aynı zamanda bu kavl-i şerif, bunlardan gayb ve müşâhedâttan olan her bir şeyin, onları ihata eden Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmine açıklıkta eşit olduğuna tembihtir... Ağaçların Yaprakları "O şey ki düşmez," ' "harf-i cerh" zâidtir. "Yaprak; muhakkak ki O onu bilir." Düşen ve sabit olanı murad ediyor. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ağaçtan düşen yaprakları ve ağacın üzerinde sabit kalan yapraklan bilir. Bu kavî-i şerif, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilminin mübalağa ile bütün cüz'iyyatı ihata ettiğini ifade eder. Tohumları da Bilir "Bir habbe yoktur ki," "Yaprak" keiimesinin üzerine atıftır. Habbe Farsça ile, "dâne" denilir. "Ve arz'ın zulümâti (karanlıkları) içine, Yani yeryüzünün içinde olan tohumlan AHâhü Teâlâ hazretleri elbette bilir.... Kâşifî {r.h.) buyurdular: Bundan murad, yerin içine (derinliklerine) ekilen tohumlardır. (3/42) Yaş ve Kuru "Ne bir yaş yoktur ki," "Yaprak" kelimesinin üzerine atıftır. Farsçası, "ıslak" demektir. "Ne de bir kuru yoktur ki" Farsçası, kuru, demektir. Yani bu şeylerden düşenlerin hepsi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ilmindedir... Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Yaş," ve "Kuru", yer ve göklerde olan bütün eşyadan ibarettir. Çünkü eşya bu iki sıfatın hâli değildir. (Bir şey ya yaştır ya da kurudur...) Haddâdînin sözleri bitti. Bu iki sıfat cisimlere mahsustur. Çünkü yaşlık ve kuruluk cisimlerin vasıflarındandır... Her Şey Kitaptadır "Ancak bir kitap-ı mübîn'dedir." O da "Levh-i Mahfûz"dur. BukavNşerif, birinciistisnâ'dan "bedei-iistlmâl"dir Veya o Allah'ın ilmidir; o takdirde de "bedel-i kül" olur. ^rtü "Ne bir yaş, ne de bir kuru yoktur ki," kavl-i şe¬rifleri mübtedâ olmak üzere merfû olarak ta okundular. O zaman onların haberleri de "Her hâl bir kitap-ı mübîn de olmasın..," kavl-i şerifidir. Makama en münasip olan da budur. Çünkü bu, hem yaş ve hem de kuru olana şâmildir. Bu takdirde, şanında sükût (düşmek) olmayan için olmuş olur. Levh-i Mahfuzda Haddâdî (r.h. Buyurdular: Sual: Eğer denilirse ki: "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hiçbir şey gizli kalmamasıyla beraber, bunun levh-i Mahfuzda olmasının faydası nedir? Eğer Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bunları yaratmadan ve yazmadan önce biliyorsa; bunları neden yazıyor? Hıfzetmek ve ders etmek için mi yazdı?" Cevâp: Denildi: Faydası şudur ki, hadiseler, levh-İ Mahfuzda yazılmış şekline muvafık olarak meydana geldiği zaman; meleklerin buna olan ilmi ve yakînleri ziyâdeleşir. Melekler, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sıfatlarına tazim edip yüceltirler.... Bu fakir (ismail Hakkı Bursevî k.s. hazretleri) der ki: Muhakkak ki melekler, terakki ve tenezzül (yükselme ve inme) ehlinden değiller... Bundan dolayı (Haddâdî hazretlerinin beyan etmiş olduğu meleklerin ilim ve yakınlarının ziyadeleşme faydası) gerçekten çok kusurlu, faydasız ve manâsız bir açıklama olmuş oldu.... Belki biz deriz ki: -"Levh-i Mahfuz (bir nev'î) kalptir. Bu tayin insanın kalbi gibidir. Olan ve yakında olacak olanlar onun (levh-i mahfûz'un) içine nakşedildi. 0 tenzilâtın mertebeleridir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri olacak olan bütün mukadderatı onun içinde zaptetti. Levh-i mahfûz'un faydası (meleklerden çok) insanlara dönüktür. Onu âlim billâh olan zatlar bilirler.... Marifetüllah'a Talip Olmak Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Bu kavimde marifet yoktur! Ey AHâhıml Bir sebeple kendi cevherimi; Allah'tan gayriye müşteri kıldım (Allah rızâsının dışında başka şeyler arar kıldım)..." Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, her şey için o şeyin kendisine münâsip bir "şahadet" (görünen) kıldı ve kendisine münâsip bir de "gayb" (görünmeyen) kıldı... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri gaybm hepsine kendisiyle o şeyin gayb ve şahadet kapıları açılacak olan bir anahtar kıldı. Bu şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ezelde kendisine takdîr ettiği ilâhî irâde gibi yapılır. "Gaybın anahtarları O'nun yanındadır;" Bu gaybı, "Onları ancak O bilir." Zira muhakkak ki Halik Teâlâ hazretleri o'dur. Ondan başka halik (yaratıcı) yoktur. Bu gaybın anahtarlarının ilminin bilinmesinde veya kullanılmasında; bir peygamber veya herhangi bir velinin dahli (tesiri) yoktur. Zira bu sadece Halik Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur. Ben yakında sana bunun hakkında bir misâl getireceğim; o misâlimle sen bunun hakikatini çok iyi idrak edip, anlayacaksın. Gaybın Anahtarlarına Misâl Bu suret nakşeden nakkaşın (resim yapan ressamın) misâlidir. Muhakkak ki her suretin nakşedilen bir görünen tarafı vardır. 0 da onun hey'eti (dışta bakılınca görünen şeklidir.) Bir de onun gayb tarafı vardır. O da tasvîr edenin ilmidir. Kendisiyle tasvîrin ilminin kapıları açılan anahtar ise, o suretin şeklinin yapılması için tasarlanan bilgidir. Nakkaşın zihninde sabit olduğu gibi... O da kalemdir. Kalem nakkaşın elindedir. Nakkaşın elinde olan kalemde nakkaştan başkasının herhangi bir tasarrufu yoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, musavvir (tasvir eden) nakkaşın ta kendisidir. Suret ise yaratılan gaybiyyet ve şahadeti muhtelif olan kâinattır. Bundan her suretin şahadeti, onun yaratılışı ve tekvinidir. Onu tasvir eden kalem; o kalem ki, anahtar olup, kendisiyle kendisinin sureti üzerine tekvinin, oluşunun ilminin kapılan açılan anahtar, melekûttur. Her şeyin melekutunun kalemiyle her şey olur. Melekûtun kalemi ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudret elindedir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: -"O'nun emri, bir şeyi murad edince ona sade ol demektir, o oluverir. Artık tesbîh edilmez mi öyle her şeyin melekûtu yedinde bulunan Sübhân'a! Hep de döndürülüp O'na götürüleceksiniz. Eşyalar, değişik oldukları gibi; melekûtiyyât da değişiktir. Her şeyin melekûtu; 1- Cemâl'dan, 2- Nebatattan, 3- Hayvandan, 4- İnsandan, 5- Meleklerden 6- Ve benzerlerinden her bir şey'in melekûtu; onun, suretine münâsiptir... Bundan dolayı (incelikten, "Gaybın anahtarlar") kavl-i şerifinde "anahtarlar" cemii, "gayb" kelime de müfret olarak geldi... Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretler; "Gaybın anahtarları O'nun yanındadır;" buyurdu. "Gayb" tekvin (yaratma) ilmidir. Bu da bütün eşyada birdir. Melekûtte ise çoktur; tasvîr edenin kaleminde çok olduğu gibi... Cidden an!a!H "Onları ancak O bilir..." "Ve." Ve tekvîn ilmiyle; "Hem, kara ve denizde ne varsa bilir..." Zira, kara kâinat, şahadet ve suret âlemidir. ,Deniz ise gayb ve melekût âlemidir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin; -"O öyle Allah ki O'ndan başka ilah yok! Gaybıda bilir, şahadeti deî O rahmân'dır, rahım'di! kavl-i şerifi (ve benzerleri) buna delâlet etmektedir. Ve bu ilmiyle; Bir yaprak düşmez ki, 0 bilmesin." Çünkü o yaprağı, yaratan Allah'tır. Onu (dalında) sabit tutan Allah'tır. Onu (dalından) düşüren de Allah'tır. "Ve arz'ın zulümâtı içine bir habbe de gitmez ki, (0 bilmesin...)" (3/43) Yani nefis arzının sıfatlarının karanlıklarına giren ruh habbesi demektir. Yine arzın karanlıklarında hiçbir habbe yoktur ki... Yani kalb arzı ve beşerî sıfatlarının karanlıklarında hiçbir habbe yoktur ki, muhakkak ki onu terkip eden Allah'tır. Allah onun kemâl ve noksanlıklarını bilir...